


Rosa Canina

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Lehet, hogy Csipkerózsika igazából nem is akart felébredni?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	1. Hol volt, hol nem volt

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2012 áprilisában a Torry-Vorry Olimpia livejournal oldalán.
> 
> Bétázta: ani és darktulip
> 
> Íródott a III. TVO keretein belül, Bellator csapatban a következő kulcsokra:  
> elsődleges (zene): Crystal - [Két utazó](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-fBj9BsEhs)  
> másodlagos (kép):  
> 

_Épp csak betöltöttem akkoriban a tizenhetet. Jól emlékszem rá: szerda este volt, még szürkület után is vérlázító augusztusi forrósággal. Mikor áthívtam magamhoz Juliust egy kis utó-születésnapi ünneplésre, gyanítom, elsősorban a lakásomban lévő légkondi csábításának engedve mondott igent. Nem mintha az sokat számított volna; a nagy „ünneplésben” hamar elterelődött mindkettőnk figyelme a hűtőeszközről…_

_Megbabonázottan figyeltem a Julius testén gyöngyöző apró, fényes verejtékcseppeket, miközben próbáltam magamba szívni annyi levegőt, amennyit csak a tüdőm képes volt magában tartani. A puszta lélegzés is mintha égette volna az orromat, hiszen a nehéz, párás leheletünk az egész szobát tüzes katlanná változtatta. Forró volt ott minden – a levegő, az ágy, a bőr… Megnyaltam a kiszáradt ajkam, és amikor Julius ujjai végigkaristolták a hátamat, én még beljebb nyomtam magam benne. A fülem élvezettel itta be az e mozdulattal kiérdemelt elhaló nyögést, és éreztem, hogy az arcomra mosoly kúszik fel. Még egy kicsit… még… jó._

_A barátom halkan nyögdécselt, miközben veszettül recsegett és nyikorgott alattunk az ágy, az ujjai pedig minduntalan a nedvességtől lassan foltossá váló plédbe markoltak. Gyorsítottam a tempón, hátravetettem a fejem, és összeszorított szemekkel igyekeztem a testem minden pórusát megnyitni, nehogy az érzékelés egyetlen momentumáról is lemaradjak. Mélyen beszívtam a szex és izzadság csípős szagától elnehezült levegőt, és miközben végigtáncoltattam a tenyeremet az alattam heverő fiú gömbölyű csípőjén, elégedetten felmormogtam a torkom legmélyén. Annyira jó! Imádtam az érzést. Imádtam a szeretkezés minden egyes pillanatát – különösen ezekben a percekben, kínzóan közel a várva-várt élvezethez._

_Még egy kicsit… Csak még egy kicsit…!_

– _Hoppá! Rosszkor jöttem?_

_Felhördültem, és olyan sebesen rántottam a fejem az ajtó felé, hogy még a nyakam is belereccsent. – Tom!_

_– Ne is zavartassátok magatokat – legyintett a srác, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a méltatlankodó kifakadásomat, vagy épp Julius éles kis sikkantását. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy játszotok, kopogok… de nem számít, majd később visszajövök. További jó szórakozást! – Mielőtt eltűnt volna az ajtó mögött, sunyin rám kacsintott._

_Képtelen voltam visszanyelni az újabb hördülésemet. Az az idióta Denem! Miért kell mindent elcsesznie?! A számra harapva néztem le a zavarában teljesen megfeszült, immár rákvörösre gyulladt Juliusra, és elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnem az ágyékára ahhoz, hogy lássam: ez bizony már veszett fejsze nyele._

_– Jule, ne haragudj – próbáltam ennek ellenére menteni a menthetőt, vajmi kevés sikerrel. Ő máris elhúzódott tőlem, és a ruhái után nyúlt. – De tudod, milyen… Úgy járkál a lakásomban, mintha az övé lenne, de emiatt nem kell, hogy…_

_– Harry, hagyd – legyintett kimérten Julius. Gyorsan magára kapkodta a nadrágját és a pulcsiját, majd még egy… sértett, igen,_ kifejezetten _sértett_ _pillantást szegezett nekem, mielőtt sietősen az ajtó felé igyekezett volna. – Suliban találkozunk – mondta szárazon, rám se tekintve._

_– Jule, ne csináld, hiszen bocsánatot kértem…_

_Mintha a falnak beszéltem volna. Aztán bezáródott Julius mögött az ajtó, és onnantól kezdve már tényleg a falnak beszéltem – mi tagadás, nem túl elegáns módon._

_Óó, abban a pillanatban ki tudtam volna tekerni az istenverte szomszédom nyakát! Egész délután fortyogtam a feszültségtől._

_Már este tíz is elmúlt, mikor Tom visszajött. Olyan könnyed természetességgel lépett be a szobámba, mintha világéletében ott lakott volna velem, és szemlátomást cseppet sem vette a lapot sem abból, hogy nyakig betakarózva ültem a földön, gombóccá húzva magam a tévé előtt, sem a bömbölő zenéből, ami lassan már a falon lévő vakolatot is kikezdte._

_Mikor belépett, gyilkos pillantást szegeztem neki, de ő csak elmosolyodott – nem ám úgy igazán, hanem azzal a sejtelmes, már-már arrogáns félmosollyal, ami csaknem a védjegyévé vált –, és mindössze szó nélkül megemelte a kezében tartott szatyrot. Bármilyen mérges voltam is rá, egyetlen pillantás a csomag tartalmára elég volt, hogy (továbbra is puffogva ugyan, de) előmásszak a pléd-gubómból, majd legyintve intsek neki, hogy leülhet._

_Nem is tudom, talán túlságosan megszoktam őt és a furcsa dolgait ahhoz, hogy hosszú távon haragudni tudjak rá. Hiszen épp olyan állandó és fontos faktor volt az életemben, mint mondjuk Dug. Akárha a tulajdon bátyám lett volna. De mégsem lehetett teljesen azonos párhuzamot vonni közöttük._

_Dug az a típusú testvér volt, aki épp olyan dilinyós volt, mint én: aki áthívott magához, mikor nem akartam egyedül lenni az üres lakásban, csak nem mondtam ki, akivel együtt szenvedtük össze a lecajt, aki velem együtt – vagy tán még nálam is hangosabban – szidta a szemét tanárokat, miközben chipset rágcsálva feküdtünk a szőnyegen._

_Tom ezzel szemben az abszolút nagytestvér volt: a báty, aki legalább heti egyszer piával a kezében átjött hozzám a szomszédból, aki pornót hozott nekem, noha (vagy talán pont azért, mert) céklavörösen tiltakoztam, hogy nincs rá szükségem, és úgy amblokk mindenféle rossz dologra rávett. A tizenhatodik születésnapomra például tetoválást akart csináltatni nekem. Tetoválást! Mázlija, hogy visszakapta a pénzét, mikor nem mentem el a szalonba a megbeszélt időpontban. És még nekem kellett hallgatnom, hogy milyen vagyok!_

_Ő az, aki mindig is az a „szomszéd fiú volt”, akivel riogatni lehetett a bandatagokat, mikor szemétkedtek velem, noha nem egy különösebben ijesztő alak. Ami azt illeti, épp ellenkezőleg: vékony alkatával és szép vonású arcával az ember nem nézné ki belőle, hogy habozás nélkül képes a hathatós tettlegességre – főleg azzal a rengeteg tanulmányi dicsérettel és kitüntetéssel a háta mögött. (Ez nem vicc! Számtalanszor jártam már a szobájában, tudom, miről beszélek. Az összes falat kitapétázhatná velük, és talán még akkor is maradna pár fölös oklevél.)_

_Egyszóval, Tom Denem az életem aktív részese volt, és nem számít, időnként mennyire tudtam szapulni, időnként mennyire az agyamra ment, soha eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy egyszer majd eltűnjön a közelemből._

_– Ne hidd, hogy egy pár doboz sörrel minden meg van oldva – vetettem oda neki mogorván, miközben immár a negyedik dobozt bontottam fel. A levegőbe csapó sistergés úgy hatott a fülemnek, akár a muzsika. Imádtam azt az állapotot, amiben akkor is voltam; azt a kótyagos, bizsergő állapotot, amikor még nem vagy részeg, de egyszerre sokkal szebbnek látod a világot, eltűnnek a problémák, és legszívesebben csak vigyorognál mindenkire. – Még haragszom rád, amiért elkergetted Juliust._

_Ahhoz eléggé be voltam már csípve, hogy forró legyen az arcom, de nem kerülte el a figyelmem a Tom arcára felszökő halvány mosoly. Ő is velem együtt ivott, mégis kristálytiszta volt a szeme, ahogy engem figyelt. – Úgysem való hozzád az a kölyök._

_– Már miért ne lenne? – Felcsuklottam, úgyhogy jó nagyokat kortyoltam a sörből, hátha elmulaszthatom vele._

_– Ostoba. Középszerű. Átlagos. Vagyis semmiben nem hasonlít rád. – Finoman felhúzta a szája szélét. (Mindig ilyen vékony ajkai voltak?) – És még csak nem is néz ki különösebben jól._

_Összevontam a szemöldököm. Csak nem bókolt nekem? Mintha olyan marha különleges lennék… A rosszmájú megjegyzését mindenesetre nem hagyhattam szó nélkül. – Hé, ő az osztály egyik legjobbja. Sokkal rosszabb az átlagom az övénél, úgyhogy ne mondd ezt._

_Tom mindössze megvonta a vállát, és nem szólt._

_Pár perc múlva már magamról egészen megfeledkezve fecsegtem valamiről. Talán a suliról beszéltem, nem tudom. Az alkohol mindig megoldotta a nyelvemet, ugyanakkor eléggé lezsibbasztotta az agyamat ahhoz, hogy később a felére se emlékezzek annak, amiről hadováltam._

_És volt még egy tulajdonsága, amit általában szerettem, de most nem tudtam örülni neki, sőt, kifejezetten bosszantott: kívánóssá tett. Most is, a meleg, bizsergető érzés határozottan ült ott a gyomromban, és kúszott fel csiklandósan a gerincem mentén, majd megfordulva lefelé, délnek vette az irányt. Ahhhh._

_Francba, hogy Tomnak meg kellett zavarnia a „randimat”!_

_Nagy hiba volt belegondolni, mit tartogatott volna számomra a délután, ha egy bizonyos barom illető nem bukkan fel, mert a nadrágom egyből sokkal szűkebbnek érződött, mint pár másodperccel ezelőtt. Elhúztam a számat, és lehunyt szemmel igyekeztem lehűteni a hirtelen támadt kedélyeket, sajnos nem sok sikerrel. Mikor aztán gunyorosan nevetős szusszantást hallottam, és felnézvén a halványan mosolygó Tomra esett a pillantásom, elöntött a méreg. (Meg a zavar, de az utóbbi keltette pírt szerencsére betudhattam az italnak.)_

_– Ne mondj semmit! – sziszegtem, és hirtelen erős késztetést éreztem, hogy képen töröljem egy párnával._

_Néha komolyan bántam, hogy a barátaimmal ennyire nyílt voltam. (Hát igen, Tom mindig is bizonygatta, hogy a tisztességem és őszinteségem a legnagyobb gyengéim…) Az jó volt, hogy mindenki, aki fontos volt nekem, tisztában volt a beállítottságommal, így nem kellett megjátszanom magam előttük, és nyíltan beszélhettem a kapcsolataimról, de el tudtam volna viselni, ha például erről az egy, icike-picike kis részletről nem tud senki. Vagy legalábbis Tom nem._

_– Eszemben sincs – mondta ekkor Tom előzékeny hangon, de szeme máris összehúzódott. – Ha kicsi Harry nem tud mit kezdeni a kanosságával, az a maga baja._

_Felnevetett, mire nekem elszállt az agyam. Most már tényleg hozzávágtam azt a párnát._

_– Az egész a te hibád, Denem, úgyhogy fogd be!_

_Ha legalább visszavágott volna az a hülye! De nem, csak tovább nevetett rajtam, amitől én meg még irritáltabb lettem. Mogorva képpel feltápászkodtam a földről, aztán némi imbolygás után sikerült annyira egyenesbe állítani magam, hogy dörgő léptekkel a vécéhez caplassak. Még akkor is forrt a vérem, amikor könnyítettem magamon, majd sietve megmostam a kezem. Egy pillanatra eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy itt maradok, és gyorsan_ intézkedem _a dolgomat illetően, de aztán arra jutottam, nem érné meg. Rohanni kéne, meg aggódnék amiatt, hogy a másik szobában lévő hülye rám nyit és cukkolni kezd, görcsösen viszont semmi értelme nekikezdeni._

_Egy rövid ideig még fintorogtam a tükör előtt, aztán hideg vízzel meglötyköltem kicsit az arcomat, és kimentem a helyiségből._

_– Hé, Tom, van még a pizzából? – kérdeztem, miközben behúztam magam mögött az ajtót. – Kezdek éhes is lenni, a kajálás meg terelné a figyelmem, úgyhogy… – Mikor észrevettem, hogyan figyel engem, elhallgattam. – Mi az?_

_A srác a szoba végében állt, hanyagul a szekrénynek vetve a hátát, miközben a karjait már-már elgondolkodón fonta össze maga előtt. Sötétbarna szemével élesen méregetett, amitől akaratom ellenére is libabőrös lett a hátam._

_– Mit eszel azon a pojácán?_

_Összeráncolt szemöldökkel próbáltam rájönni, miről beszél… aztán mikor leesett, a tekintete keltette feszültség nyomban elszállt belőlem._

_– Még mindig itt vagy leragadva? Hagyd már Jule-t, neked semmi dolgod vele!_

_– Fogadok, az a titok nyitja, hogy mellette nagynak és erősnek érzed magad – folytatta Tom rezzenéstelenül, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a reagálásomat. – Mivel ő olyan kis esetlen, eljátszhatod mellette a hőst._

_– Te teljesen meghibbantál – dörrentem rá mogorván, holott éreztem, hogy melegszik az arcom. Rátapintott a lényegre (ahogy mindig), és ezzel ő is tökéletesen tisztában volt. – Kedvelem őt, és jó vele lenni, ez olyan nagy baj? Nem, ne is válaszolj! Jegeljük a témát, és inkább azt mondd meg, hol találom a piz…_

_A torkomba forrt a szó, mikor a szemei felvillantak, és egyszer csak ott állt előttem, mintha egyetlen lépéssel szelte volna át a szoba teljes hosszát. Kótyagos volt a fejem, ezért nem tudtam azonnal az arcára fókuszálni, mégis meglegyintett valami nehéz, vészterhes érzés, ami még sosem fogott el engem más emberek közelében – az_ övében _pedig végképp nem._

_– Az a kölyök nem hozzád való – ismételte meg korábbi szavait Tom azon a mélyen zengő hangján, melyről tudtam, csak akkor szokta használni, amikor el akar érni valamit. – Neked egy erős, kiforrott személyiségre van szükséged; egy legalább veled egyenlő szintű valakire, aki képes kordában tartani téged._

_Nem értettem, mért kezdett el veszettül kalapálni a szívem, de akkor és ott azzal magyaráztam magamnak, hogy a sok alkohol az oka._

_– Engem aztán nem kell kordában tartani – vágtam vissza gondolkodás nélkül. Felszegett fejjel néztem a szemébe, egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust. Másokat talán elbizonytalaníthatott ezzel az átható meredéssel, engem azonban nem! Sosem voltam az a típus, aki egy csúnyább pillantásra fülét-farkát behúzva meghátrált volna._

_A sötét szempár összeszűkült előttem, de Tom arckifejezése továbbra is arról árulkodott, hogy remekül szórakozik a reakciómon. – Egészen biztos vagy benne?_

_– Kezdem azt érezni, hogy nem tudom, miről beszélünk – mondtam kitérőn, és közben leheletnyivel hátrébb húztam a fejem. – És ne mássz már ennyire a képembe! Ahogy felém magasodsz, még akár azt is hihetném, fel akarsz szedni._

_– Helyes. Akkor mégsem vagy olyan reménytelen, mint hittem._

_– M…? – Nem jutottam el odáig, hogy visszakérdezzek, ekkor ugyanis Tom a hátam mögé csúsztatta a kezét, ujjait beakasztotta a farmerembe, és előre lendítette a csípőmet._

_Megbillentem, és ösztönösen az ingébe kellett kapaszkodnom egy pillanatra, hogy visszanyerjem az egyensúlyomat. Mikor aztán erőteljesen ő is előre lökött, és a mozdulat következtében egymásnak feszült az ágyékunk, legnagyobb döbbenetemre egy pillanat alatt elöntött a forróság._

_Tom elégedetten somolygott._

_Kinyitottam a számat, hogy rákiáltsak, lehordjam, káromkodjak… de egyetlen hang nem jött ki a torkomon, mintha csomóba szorultak volna a hangszalagjaim. Tudtam, hogy még mindig belé a kapaszkodok, és el akartam rántani a kezemet, komolyan el akartam, de képtelen voltam elengedni őt. Mintha áramütés ért volna, egyszerűen mozdulni sem bírtam. Valami nehéz, égető érzés telepedett belém, gúzsba kötve a testem minden porcikáját. Nyers erő áramlott Tomból; felsőbbrendű, sötét karizma, mely ólmos lepelként vont körül engem. Akaratom ellenére is megremegtem._

_– Érzed, ugye? Kicsi Harry – susogta olyan hangon, amit még sosem hallottam tőle. Két kezét egészen a bütykökig mélyesztette a nadrágomba, majd még közelebb húzott magához, egészen összepréselve minket. Lángra lobbant az ágyékom, és éreztem, hogy az arcom is kigyullad._

_– Te… te nem is vagy meleg – leheltem szánalmasan erőtlenül._

_Tom egészen előrehajolt, miközben halkan duruzsolta a fülembe: – Ha valaki annyi éven át figyel téged, ahogyan én tettem, gondolod, hogy nem kap lángra az illető maga is?_

_Muszáj voltam lehunyni a szemem, de mintha a csukott szemhéjam is égetett volna. Egyszerre fájdalmasan erősen tudatosult bennem, hogy Tom Denem is férfi – méghozzá nem is akármilyen. Persze, mindig is tudtam, hogy jóképű, sőt, szexi, de abszolút nem tartottam a típusomnak; hiszen én mindig a domináns fél voltam…_

_Nem tudtam visszanyelni az apró nyikkanást, mikor a jobbja előrecsúszott, és a testünk közé ékelődve mélyre fúrta magát a nadrágomban. Pusztán az alsóneműn keresztül ért hozzám, épp csak leheletfinoman megsimítva, a pillekönnyű mozdulat mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lábam remegő kocsonyává váljon._

_Sosem gondoltam még így rá. Soha! Akkor most miért…?!_

_– És amúgy is szemét dög vagy, mert elriasztottad Jule-t… – rebegtem lehunyt szemmel, és közben igyekeztem nem arra gondolni, mennyire szerettem volna, hogy végre ne csak ilyen kínzóan lassan érintsen engem. Most komolyan, mi ütött belém? Jó, szerelmes éppen nem voltam az úgynevezett „pasimba”, de hogy alig néhány órával a vele való együttlét után rögtön egy másik fickó karjában olvadozzak…! Cseppet sem volt jellemző rám. Egyáltalán nem, és hogy ennek ellenére most mégis ezt tettem, mérhetetlenül összezavarodtam. – És leitattál, pedig tudod, hogy attól mindig kívánós leszek…_

_Álljunk csak meg… Lehet, hogy_ pont ezért _tette?_

_Halk, puha nevetést hallottam közvetlenül a fülem mellett, aztán cipzár lehúzásának hangját. A vérnyomásom egyetlen pillanat alatt az egekbe szökött. Mikor a nadrág ellazult a derekam körül, megremegtem, mintha ostorral hasítottak volna végig rajtam._

_– És amúgy sem vagyok soha alul…_

_Ekkor a forró lehelete bizsergetőn megcirógatta az ajkaimat, én pedig képtelen voltam tovább megálljt parancsolni magamnak. A szájára tapasztottam a sajátomat, és onnantól kezdve nem beszéltünk többet._

* * *

Két év telt már el az első együtt töltött éjszakánk óta, és azóta egy pár voltunk. Persze nem azonnal, az én verzióm szerint legalábbis nem, bár Tomnak erről egészen más volt a véleménye. Én még próbálkoztam egy ideig visszatérni a normáimhoz, és megkíséreltem _rendes_ párkapcsolatokba kezdeni, _rendes_ alakokkal – nem olyanokkal, mint ez az arrogáns tökfej, aki az Atyaúristenben is képes lenne hibákat találni –, de ember legyen a talpán, aki képes bármilyen normális kapcsolat kiépítésére azok után, hogy Tom Denem ráégette a tulajdonosi bélyegét. (Aminek létéről egyébként én személy szerint nem tudok, de a srác váltig állítja, hogy a napnál is világosabban látszik rajtam.)

Ami azt illeti, nehéz volt, főleg eleinte. Vitathatatlan, hogy minden új volt és izgalmas, mert soha senki iránt nem éreztem még olyan perzselő tüzet, mint amit vele éltem át. Ez nemcsak abból adódott, hogy őelőtte sosem engedtem még át senkinek a gyeplőt, hiszen _elemeiben_ különbözött minden addigi kapcsolatomtól. Vele nem volt romantika, udvarlás, kedvesség és édelgés – vele forróság volt, vágy, dominancia, erő. Leginkább az első hetekre volt jellemző, hogy gyakorlatilag ki sem keltünk az ágyból: csak átadtuk magunkat az élvezeteknek, és semmi más nem számított. Meg kellett küzdenem azért, hogy néha érvényre tudjam juttatni az akaratomat, mert ha rajta múlik, éjjel-nappal csak párnákat láttam volna az egész világból.

De mindez azzal is együtt járt, hogy valami megtört a kapcsolatunkban, és többé nem mehettünk vissza abba az állapotba, amiben azelőtt voltunk. Sokat vitáztunk – igaz, leginkább én vele –, és alkalmasint nem sokon múlt, hogy fel nem pofozott engem. Tom sosem lépte azonban át azt a határt. Egyszerűen nem az a típus volt. Olyankor inkább csak lángoló szemekkel meredt rám, elegánsan hátat fordított, majd magamra hagyott, és inkább később, az ágyban hozta tudomásomra nem tetszését. (Mi tagadás, meglehetősen választékos módon.)

Akárhogy is, de minden negatív mellék ellenére jó volt. _Nagyon jó_. Annak kellett lennie, ha egyszer két éve voltam már vele.

Mikor korábban, pusztán a barátomnak tartva őt azt gondoltam, nem tudnám elképzelni nélküle az életem, valójában a közelében sem jártam az igazságnak. Most már eljutottam arra a pontra, amikor _még a lélegzés_ sem ment ugyanúgy, amikor nem volt mellettem. Belém égette magát – méregként szívódott fel a testemben, a lénye legjavát marta a sejtjeimbe, és minden érzékszervembe végzetesen belepecsételte magát. Megszállottá tett; úgy, ahogy azelőtt még soha senki. Függőjévé váltam az ízének, a szagának, a látványának. _Neki._

Talán ezért éreztem magam olyan pocsékul most, hogy lassan már három hete nem láttam őt.

Képtelen voltam nem dohogni magamban. Az az ostoba konferencia! Mi a búbánatot lehet ennyi ideig tárgyalni? Tomot ismerve, valószínűleg már rég halálra unta magát. Másoknak talán eljátszotta az előzékeny, gáláns úriembert, a tökéletes üzletkötőt, én azonban tudtam, milyen is volt valójában. Nem egy este hallgattam végig, milyen lekicsinylőn beszélt mindig az ügyfelek többségéről.

Nos, nem mintha nem éreztem volna jól magam egyedül. Pihentető egy ideig nélküle lenni. Mintha lekerült volna a nyakamról egy nagy és súlyos póráz… Igen, felettébb megnyugtató volt újra száz százalékosan a magam urának lenni.

Ettől függetlenül valahogy nem tudott elszontyolítani a tény, hogy pár óra múlva ismét itthon lesz.

Egész délután kellemes izgatottságban pezsgett a bőröm, és estére már sikeresen elértem azt a szintet, amikor csak föl-le keringtem a lakásban, tíz percenként kikukkantva az ablakon át az utcára, mint valami rigolyás öregasszony. Utána minden alkalommal a számat elhúzva fintorogtam, és megfogadtam, hogy lekötöm magam valakivel… mégis minduntalan az ablak előtt találtam magam.

Este tíz-tizenegy körül aztán végre lecsillapodtak bennem a hullámok. Rájöttem, hogy nem kellene úgy viselkednem, mint egy gazdáját farkcsóválva hazaváró pincsikutya. Szánalmas! És különben is, másnap reggel nyolckor jelenésem volt a főiskolán. Bee professzor ugyan nem épp a vérengző természetéről volt híres, ennek ellenére megkövetelte a diákjaitól, hogy időben beérjenek az előadásokra. Ráadásul az sem volt épp elhanyagolható szempont, hogy személyében tisztelhettem a karom dékánját.

Lényeg a lényeg, valamivel tizenegy előtt úgy döntöttem, nem foglalkozom tovább ezzel az egésszel. Összeütöttem egy szendvicset, gyorsan bekaptam, aztán kényelmesen befészkeltem magam a nappaliban a tévé előtti díványba. Valami borzalmasan idétlen akciófilm volt műsorra tűzve, de jobb híján kénytelen voltam beérni vele. Megigazítottam a párnát a fejem alatt, magamra húztam a takarót, és közömbösen figyeltem a szőke főhős roppant érdekfeszítő kalandjait, míg el nem nehezült a szemem. Akkor aztán elaludtam.

_– Harry._

_Fölém magasodva figyelt; szinte éreztem, ahogy a tekintete lyukat égetett az arcom bőrébe. Hosszan nézett engem, meredten, pislogás nélkül. Az arca árnyékba borult, ám a szemei meleg fényét semmi nem fedhette el. Azok fénylő kristályokként ragyogtak rám a sötétben._

_– Harry._

Felnyögtem, mikor tompa szúrást éreztem a mellkasomon. Szabad levegő csapta meg a bőrömet, amit nyomban hűvösen táncoló ujjak fürge pergése követett. Az apró cirógatás libabőrt emelt a karomra, és amikor a szúró, kellemetlen érzés újra a mellkasomba csapott – egészen pontosain a mellbimbómba –, felsóhajtottam.

Csendes, elégedett kuncogás hangja ütötte meg a fülemet. Abban a pillanatban úgy felvillanyozódott bennem minden, mintha akkor és ott keltettek volna életre egyetlen varázsütéssel. Felpattant a szemem.

A sötét hajú fickó félig rajtam átdobott, félig a padlón megvetett lábbal, egészen rám hajolva mosolygott fel az arcomba. – Szép jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika.

– Tom!

Felültem, és egy röpke pillanatra a faliórára pillantottam. Hajnali fél három volt.

Egy pillanatra átfutott rajtam a vágy, hogy teli szájjal vigyorogva a nyakába vessem magam, de szerencsére volt bennem annyi józanság, hogy az utolsó másodpercben visszatartsam a nevetséges gesztust. Helyette csak elhúztam a számat, miközben egy határozott lökéssel igyekeztem a férfi tudtára adni, hogy értékelném, ha lekászálódna rólam.

– Most komolyan, _nehezedre esett volna_ megvárni a reggelt azzal, hogy felkölts, ha már egyszer hajnalok hajnalán kell betoppannod? – Noha igyekeztem morcos hangnemet megütni, attól tartok, a hazatérése feletti örömöm még így is elég nyilvánvaló volt ahhoz, hogy a szavaim minden élét elvegye. Tom féloldalas kis mosolya legalábbis erről árulkodott.

– És én még azt hittem, a nyakamba borulva fogsz örvendezni nekem.

Remélem, csak képzeltem az arcomra felszökő melegséget. – Fenéket!

Tom ekkor megragadta az ingemet és magához rántott. Ahogy a fogai körülvették az alsó ajkamat, meleg bizsergés ömlött végig rajtam. Nyelnem kellett, és olyan érzésem támadt, mintha édes, szirupos méz csordult volna le a torkomon.

– Mmh… – hümmögtem, miközben ő kényelemesen harapdálta az ajkamat. – Egyébként mikor jöttél meg?

– Ebben a percben. Bevallom, arra számítottam, hogy ébren fogsz várni… De nem panaszkodom. – A keze visszasiklott a mellkasomra, széjjelebb húzta a kigombolt inget, és újra táncoltatni kezdte rajtam az ujjait, úgy, mint korábban, amikor felébresztett. Gyakorlott, hozzáértő mozdulatokkal játszott, sóvár muzsikát csalva elő a hangszeréből: belőlem.

A hajába mélyesztettem a kezem, és határozottan felrántottam. Előrehajoltam, a szája felé, ő azonban megdöntötte a fejét, és inkább az arcélembe harapott bele.

– Hé! – mordultam fel most már türelmetlenül. – Ez most mire volt jó?

Legnagyobb bosszúságomra Tom mintha meg sem hallotta volna a méltatlankodásomat. A fogaival lustán lejjebb vándorolt a nyakamon, majd miután egy darabig elidőzött a kulcscsontomnál, közvetlenül a bőrömbe dünnyögte bele: – Hoztam neked valamit.

Összevontam a szemöldököm. Hiába, a múltbeli tapasztalatok…

Tom lemászott rólam, majd a dívány sarkába ülve lehajolt a földön heverő sporttáskájához. Halkan pattogott a cipzár, ahogy szabaddá tette az egyik külső zsebet, majd előhúzott belőle egy apró, fényes fekete dobozt, amit aztán egyenesen felém dobott. Gond nélkül elkaptam.

– Mi ez? – kérdeztem, de közben már pattintottam is fel a doboz fedelét. Amikor megpillantottam a benne csillogó követ, meglepetten pislogtam egyet… de a tudatom aztán végre felfogta, mit is látok. Összehúzott szemöldökkel pillantottam fel Tomra. – Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk. Egyszer már átlövettem a fülemet a kedvedért; többször nem fogom!

Ő csak halványan megcsóválta a fejét, és közben olyan arcot vágott, ami talán még enyhe bűntudatot is kelthetett volna bennem… ha nem ismertem volna olyan fenemód jól.

– Egyszer megtetted, igen – mondta lassan, mintegy ízlelgetve a szavakat. – Aztán másnap kivetted a fülbevalót, és hagytad, hogy a lyuk beforrjon.

– Csak azt ígértem meg, hogy átlövetem a fülem. Arról szó sem volt, hogy úgy is hagyom.

A válaszom hallatán felfelé kunkorodott a szája széle. Apró kis rezzenés volt csupán, mégsem kerülte el a figyelmemet, és bármilyen érdekes is, valami furcsa elégedettség költözött ettől a mellkasomba. Talán azért, mert gyakran reagált ehhez hasonló helyzetekben úgy, mintha rendkívüli módon mulattatná őt, hogy szembeszegülök az akaratával.

Ami azt illeti, a kezemet tettem volna rá, hogy Tom az állandó ellenkezésemet tartotta az egyik legfőbb erényemnek. Na nem mintha ezt valaha is hajlandó lett volna elismerni.

Kissé zavarba jöttem a tekintete intenzitásától, ezért inkább visszafordultam a dobozka tartalma felé. Tényleg kár volt érte; a vak is láthatta, hogy Tom nem egy hétköznapi ékszert kapott fel, amit minden második boltban megtalál az ember. A ragyogó kő, ami az első pillanatban szemet szúrt nekem, a fickó ízléséből kiindulva akár valódi smaragd is lehetett. Ahogy jobban szemügyre vettem, láttam, hogy apró ezüstkarikába volt foglalva, melyet egy kígyó kecsesen indázó alakja font körbe. Végighúztam az ujjamat a tekergőző figurán, egy pillanatra megborzongva annak hűvös simaságától.

Kénytelen voltam elismerni – persze csak magamban –, hogy Tom választása ezúttal nem esett messze az én világomtól sem. Valóban gyönyörű ékszer volt.

De miért kellett pont olyat vennie, amit csak testbe való szúrással hordhat az ember?! Ha már mindenképp adni akart nekem valamit (pedig sokszor mondtam már neki, hogy nem egy kislány vagyok, akit ilyen-olyan ajándékokkal kell lenyűgözni), nyugodtan keríthetett volna egy hasonlóan szép övcsatot, mandzsettagombot, vagy akár karperecet. Egek, még medálként és elhordtam volna a nyakamban! De úgy tűnt, Tom nagyon rá volt kattanva a testékszerek gondolatára.

Mintha csak meghallotta volna az éppen róla szóló gondolataimat, Tom hirtelen előrehajolt, és egy elegáns mozdulattal kikapta a kezemből a dobozt.

– Lehetetlen vagy, Harry – mormogta mindennemű él nélkül, miközben hosszú ujjaival lazán visszacsapta a doboz fedelét. Miután letette azt a földre, a csomagja mellé, ismét előrehajolt, és pislogás nélkül meredt a szemembe. Megborzongtam a kemény tekintetétől. – Nos, mindenesetre sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a reakciód, épp ezért készültem számodra egy másik ajándékkal is. – Meglepetten felvontam a szemöldököm, mire az arrogáns kis mosolya csak kiszélesedett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez sokkal inkább elnyeri majd a tetszésedet.

– Tessék? – pislogtam, de ennél értelmesebb kérdés feltevésére már nem maradt lehetőségem… Tom ugyanis ekkor két oldalt megszorította a karomat, mozdulatlanságra bírva ezzel, és végre megtette azt, amire a hazajövetele óta minden idegszálammal vágytam: megcsókolt.

A nyelve első simítását követően felnyikkantam a meglepettségtől. Vagy inkább volt az döbbenet…?

Kiszabadítottam a karomat és a vállába markoltam, de a csókot, azt nem állítottam le. Egész testemben bizseregve adtam át magam az új és régi és vágyott és izgalmas érzésnek, miközben igyekeztem ott érni őt, ahol csak tudtam. Lángba borultam attól, ahogy a hideg fémgolyó végigsiklott a nyelvemen, és izgatón-irritálón ingerelte a szájpadlásomat… Levegőért kaptam, mire Tom alig észlelhetően a számba mosolygott.

– Nem vagy komplett – leheltem egyik szabad pillanatomban, mielőtt az ajkai ismét lefoglalták volna a számat. Jó pár percnyi heves smárolás után folytattam csak a mondanivalómat: – Én nem engedem meg, hogy rávegyél a piercingre, erre magadnak lövetsz egyet?

Tom sötét szeme összeszűkült, de a mosolya kiszélesedett, ahogy lassan végignyalta a számat. – Miért ne? Ismered a mondást: ha a hegy nem megy Mohamedhez…

– De itt nem hegyről van szó, hanem egy lyukról a nyelvedben! Nem hiszem el… Egyáltalán mikor csináltattad? És hol? Ha nem rendes szalonban, össze is szedhettél akármilyen fertőzést, és…

– Harry, nyughass – csitított higgadtan. („Nyughass?” Mi az, hogy „nyughass”? Hát mi vagyok én, kutya?) – Nem tudom, kivel tévesztesz össze, de ismerhetnél már annyira, hogy tudd: csakis a profik legprofibbjának engedem meg, hogy hozzám érjen.

Ez igaz. Emlékszem, a megye legjobb, és egyben legborsosabb áron praktizáló fogorvosát is csak hosszú hónapok kutatómunkájának eredményével találta meg.

– Más meglepetés? – dünnyögtem ellazulva, miközben futólag megtapogattam a férfi feszes hasfalát az ingén keresztül. – Ha nem csak az emlékezetem, köldökpiercinget is akartál rám tukmálni…

– Nem, ennyi. Egyelőre – tette hozzá Tom, majd megdöntötte a fejét, hogy hosszú pillanatokra ismét lekösse a számat. Bizsergett az ajkam, ahogy végighúzta rajta a fogát, és a gyomrom bukfencet vetett, mikor a Tom nyelvét díszítő zöldes kő ismét végigsimított rajtam. Basszus… Hogy a nyavalyába lehet ez _ennyire_ jó? – Tetszik?

– Mmm… – Átvetettem a karomat a vállán, és mélyen a sötét fürtjei közé túrtam a kezemmel. – Nem rossz. De azt nemigen mondhatjuk, hogy ez az én ajándékom, hm?

– Dehogynem. Azt hiszed, nekem bármi örömet is okozott a nyelvem átfúrása? Vagy az azt követő gyógyulási hetek? De még most sem jelent semmit. Nem, nem… Ez kizárólag a te ajándékot, kicsi Harry.

– Mégis mennyiben?

– Demonstráljam neked?

Ha a gyomrom az előbb bukfencet vetett, akkor most egyenesen kiugrott a helyéről. Ahogy Tom nyelve – ó, az a fránya, istentelenül tehetséges nyelve – kínzó lassúsággal végigszántott a nyakamon, erősen a bőrömbe nyomva azt a mostanra már langymelegen dudorodó kis gömböt… azt hiszem, a szívem kihagyott egy verést.

Tom magabiztos ráérősséggel folytatta a „demonstrálást”, nekem pedig eszem ágában sem volt leállítani őt. A nyitott ing már csak összegyűrődve feküdt a derekam körül, a válla egészen a könyökömig lecsúszott, de rohadtul nem érdekelt; nem, ameddig azt nem akadályozta, hogy a felém boruló férfira tapaszthassam a tenyerem. A bőre forró volt, feszes – könnyedén kirajzolhattam az ujjaimmal az izmai vonalát –, a szája puha és kemény, az illata fanyar és részegítő. Az ajkamat harapdálva, szégyentelenül nyögdécselve élveztem, ahogy végtelenül soknak tűnő idő után ismét bebarangolta a testem.

Mikor Tom röviden visszatért a számhoz, az már valósággal tüzelt belülről.

– Egyszer… – kezdte rekedtes hangon a férfi, amitől újabb bizsergéshullám pergett végig rajtam. – Egyszer méregerős altatót csempészek majd az italodba, és egy szép reggel arra fogsz ébredni, hogy mindenedet megjelöltem.

Keményen a számba harapott, mire én megremegtem, mintha ostorral vágtak volna végig rajtam.

– Pirinyó gyöngy várja majd itt, hogy a fogam közé kapva fájdalmasan meghúzzam… – Kigyulladt az arcom a szavaitól, ahogy úgy kezdte el harapni az alsó ajkamat, mintha valóban lenne ott egy piercing. És nem, ez a szemérmetlen állat nem elégedett meg ennyivel – még tovább ment! Forró keze egyre lejjebb vándorolt, és a következő pillanatban a mellbimbómmal kezdett játszadozni. A mozdulattól a tüdőmben rekedt a levegő. – Itt pedig fényes karikák várnak majd az ujjaimra.

Azt hiszem, felnyögtem ennek hallatán. Összeszorítottam a szemem, mert még a szemhéjam is égetett, mégis tisztán láttam magam előtt az elképzelt karikákat… A gondolattól kivert a hideg veríték, ám valami beteges módon mégis izgatott.

Tom még lejjebb araszolt, és közben nyalt, harapott, ahol csak ért.

– A köldöködbe is akarok egy piercinget, ezt te is tudod. Igen… Észveszejtő lenne belenyalni, és közben érezni a hideg fémet a nyelvem alatt…

És pontosan ezt tette: belenyalt, amitől ívbe feszült a hátam, a körmeim pedig mélyen a vállába téptek. Olyan tempóban emelkedett a mellkasom, mintha a halálomon lennék, és a szoba összes oxigénje kevésnek tűnt a számomra. Hatalmas kortyokban nyeltem magamba a vágytól nehéz levegőt, de nem volt elég. Semmi sem volt elég.

Még több ízt, még több szagot, még több ingert akartam. Magamhoz akartam rántani a férfit, és megkísérelni olyan mélyre dugni a nyelvemet a torkán, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Az ördögöt kísértettem…? Talán. De piszkosul élveztem.

Tom keze ekkor besiklott a nadrágom alá, és határozottan megszorította a kíntól – élvezettől – gyöngyöző merevedésemet. Felhördültem, mélyen, nehezen, és figyelmeztetőn végigkaristoltam a vállát. Nem foglalkozott vele.

– Hmm… – Ekkorra már az ő hangja is egészen elmélyült, mintha egy verem fenekéből szólt volna. Egyszerre mosott át és borított lángba, simított és karistolt végig engem. Résnyire kinyitottam a szemem. Tom sötét, parázsló tekintettel vizslatta minden rezdülésem. – Talán egy Prince Albertet is kapsz majd. Határozottan nem lenne ellenemre…

Akaratlanul is elképzeltem, ahogy hosszú tűt fog a kezébe, és átszúr engem, ott, lenn… Már a puszta gondolattól is fájdalmasan megrándult bennem valami.

– A piercing-fétisedről eddig nem is tudtam… – préseltem ki magamból nehezen, kifulladva, miközben éreztem, hogy a nadrágom jelentősen lejjebb csúszik.

– Mindig van új, amit meg lehet tanulni a másikról. Te ezt hozod ki belőlem, Harry.

– Remek. – Nyeltem egy nagyot, mikor Tom a nyelve hegyével nedves csíkot húzott közvetlenül az alsónadrágom fölé, a lágyékom feletti érzékeny bőrre. – Ahh… Mi lenne, ha egy kicsit most hagynád az idétlen testékszeres fantáziáidat, és inkább… nnh, arra koncentrálnál, ami előtted van?

Rá sem kellett néznem, anélkül is tudtam, hogy elöntötte az arcát az elégedett somolygás. – Csak nem erre gondolsz? – kérdezte, és közben két ujja közé csípte a még mindig gatyába bújtatott farkamat. Megrándult a csípőm, én pedig bosszúsan felnyögtem.

– Tom!

Mintha nem is kaptam volna levegőt addig a pillanatig, míg meg nem éreztem, hogy az alsóm végre lekerül rólam. Elöntött a megkönnyebbülés… és ugyanakkor mintha sokszorosára növekedett volna a bennem tomboló vágy. Hátraszegett fejjel, vakon kerestem meg a kezeimmel Tom vállát, majd a tarkójához csúsztattam a kezem, és jelentőségteljesen megszorítottam. A piszkos kis dög csak alig hallhatóan felkuncogott.

A szívózó vonakodásához képest olyan hirtelen nyalta végig a merevedésem, hogy csaknem elfelejtettem levegőt venni a meglepettségtől. Mintha elektromossággal töltöttek volna fel, a szúrós bizsergés apró hullámokban cikázott végig az egész testemen – az ágyékomból kiindulva.

Te jó ég, az a piercing…!

A számra haraptam, és vártam a mindent elsöprő élvezetet, de nem történt semmi, még mindig nem történt semmi, és én lassan szétrobbantam a frusztrációtól. Basszus, basszus…

Tudtam, mire vár a férfi, és bár más esetben nem engedtem volna neki… Nem is tudom, talán a hosszú ideig tartó hiánya volt a ludas, de most kötélnek álltam. Elvégre az okos ember tudja, mikor kell engedni.

– Tom, csináld már… Kérlek!

Amint a tűzforró szája körülvett engem, a szemem szinte fennakadt. Hátravetettem a fejem, felnyögtem, és két kézzel Tom hajába markoltam. Ő halk morgással adta tudtomra nemtetszését, de még az e hanggal okozott borzongató rezonancia is csak élvezetet okozott nekem.

A lábujjaim apró gombócokba feszültek, miközben a fürge nyelv és az azon pihenő fémes gömb ingerlőn körözni kezdtek a merevedésemen. Mélyet szippantottam a nehéz, fülledt levegőből, és ismételten a számra haraptam.

– Azt a rohadt… Tom, imádom az ajándékodat!

Próbáltam olyan feltűnésmentesen beosonni a terembe, amennyire csak tőlem telt, de tekintve, hogy Dug szinte azonnal kiszúrt engem, mégsem sikerülhetett olyan jól a dolog. Bár ebben mondjuk az is közrejátszhatott, hogy ő valószínűleg reggel óta azt sasolta, mikor érkezek már meg.

– Hol a bánatba voltál eddig, ember? – vetette nekem a kérdést abban a pillanatban, ahogy leültem mellé. – Ha mondtad volna, hogy nem jössz be az első két előadásra, én is otthon maradok szunyálni!róbáltam olyan feltűnésmentesen beosonni a terembe, amennyire csak tőlem telt, de tekintve, hogy Dug szinte azonnal kiszúrt engem, mégsem sikerülhetett olyan jól a dolog. Bár ebben mondjuk az is közrejátszhatott, hogy ő valószínűleg reggel óta azt sasolta, mikor érkezek már meg.

– Bocs – húztam el a számat. – Nem akartam ellógni, csak közbejött… – Hmm. Hogyan is mondhatnám el szépen, mi történt? Az indirekt válaszadásnál maradtam. – Ma hajnalban jött haza Tom.

– És? Mármint ne értsd félre, az tök jó, meg minden, csak… – Hirtelen megmerevedett, és szinte hallottam a koppanást, ahogy leesett neki, mire célozgatok. Egy pillanat alatt vörösre gyulladt az arca (amit őszintén szólva képtelen voltam nem megvigyorogni), de igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Vagy úgy. Akkor, öö, kiörömködtétek magatokat egymásnak?

– Ja, mondhatjuk – felteltebb továbbra is vigyorogva. Dug még pirosabbá vált, aztán megrázta a fejét, és ezzel szemlátomást lezártnak tekintette a kérdést.

– A profnak rögtön feltűnt jogon, hogy nem voltál itt, de hogy hogyan! Mármint, nézz körül, vagyunk vagy ötvenen a teremben, szóval fogalmam sincs, hogy a fenébe tudja kiszúrni a hiányzókat. Na mindegy... Semmi érdekesről nem volt szó, egyébként. A’sszem, legalábbis, mert az óra nagy részét átaludtam.

Nem is vártam mást a legjobb barátomtól. Elvégre ha már a legfelső sorok egyikében ültünk, ahova a tanárok nem igazán látttak fel, bolondok lettünk volna nem kihasználni a helyzetet.

Mosolyogva halásztam elő a jegyzetfüzetemet, majd a szék mellé dobtam a táskámat. – És Wolfe óráján volt valami?

– Levetített egy csomó anyagot, meg megbeszéltük a részleteket a beadandóról. De jövő héttől végre gyakorlatozni fogunk, azok pedig nála mindig jók szoktak lenni.

– Azért ne túlozzunk.

– Igaz. – Megvakarta a tarkóját, aztán felvette az kizárólag unalmas előadásokra tartogatott testhelyzetét: elterült a padon. – Jobbak az átlagnál. Hehe.

Körbenéztem az előadóteremben, ahol a legtöbb diák már elfoglalta a helyét a széles padok mögött. Már bőven elmúlt tizenegy, a professzor bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhatott, mégis sokan voltak, akik még ráérősen lézengtek az ablakok mellett. Mikor a pillantásom két sorral feljebbre vetődött, az egyik ott ülő barna hajú srác abbahagyta a beszélgetést a mellette lévővel, és intett nekem. Mosolyogva viszonoztam a gesztust.

– Hé, nem az volt, hogy Jule himlő miatt jó ideig nem jön suliba?

– Láthatod, hogy makulátlan az arca – vonta meg a vállát közömbösen Dug. – Fogadok, az örege parázott megint.

Azt hiszem, a Juliusszal való barátságom megtartása egyike azon dolgoknak, amik miatt nagyon hálás lehetek. Annak idején, mikor a rövid összegabalyodásunk után szétmentünk, őszintén féltem attól, hogy örökké oda a barátságunk. Főleg, mivel Tom nem csinált titkot abból, hogy _ő_ volt az oka… Mi tagadás, nem hibáztathattam Jule-t, amiért a szakításunkat követően jó pár hétig nem szólt hozzám – sőt, még hónapokkal azután is csak meglehetősen hűvösen állt hozzám –, de az idő szerencsére orvosolt mindent. Jóval később Julius azt mondta, hogy tulajdonképpen nem lepte meg a dolog, mert valahogy érezte, hogy több van Tom és énköztem, mint ahogy azt állítottuk… és inkább az én hozzáállásom az, ami felbosszantotta. Tekintve, hogy Dug is valami ilyesmit mondott (állítása szerint hosszú ideje bűzlött a levegő Tom és köztem a fel nem oldott szexuális feszültségtől), komolyan el kellett gondolkodnom azon, mi tarthatott ilyen sokáig nekem abban, hogy magam is felismerjem a helyzetet. Ha hamarabb megteszem, rengeteg fölösleges feszültségtől kímélhettem volna meg nemcsak magamat, de a körülöttem lévőeket is.

Mindegy, ez most már veszett fejsze nyele. Csak az számít, hogy a helyzet rendeződött, és hála istennek nem vesztettem el a barátaimat a hülyeségem miatt.

Zajt hallottam a bejárati ajtó felől, mire automatikusan arra fordítottam a fejem, ám aztán megmerevedtem.

Mintha…

Nem.

Pislogtam, és megráztam a fejem. Lehet, még mindig kómás vagyok? Tény és való, nem sok alváshoz jutottam az éjjel… A barátom érkezésétől legalábbis. Az a reggeli pár órás szunya sem segített sokat.

– Mi az, Harry? – lökte meg a vállamat Dug.

– Semmi csak… esküdni mertem volna, hogy Jane-t láttam az ajtóban.

– He? – Dug felemelte a fejét az asztalról, és szintén a bejárat felé fordult, de egy pillanattal később már ismét a padon nyújtózkodott. – Ugyan már, tudod, hogy a csereprogram miatt kijelentkezett a suliból erre a szemeszterre.

– Tudom, persze, hogy tudom – motyogtam. És _tényleg_ tudtam, úgyhogy nem értettem, mi üthetett belém. – Felejtsd el, a fáradtság beszél belőlem. Szólj, ha Beams végzett az előadással, én addig alszok.

Dug felkuncogott, és ő is letette a fejét mellém a padra. – Hülye! Én is húzni fogom a lóbőrt.

A professzor ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy belépjen a terembe. A szokásos unott kifejezéssel az arcán sétált fel a pódiumra, elhelyezte maga előtt a jegyzeteit, majd várt egy hosszú pillanatot, míg a diákok elcsendesedtek, mielőtt nekikezdett volna a beszédnek.

Lehunytam a szemem, és igyekeztem kizárni a fejemből minden zajt, minden hangot. Pihenni akartam, kérdések és gondolatok nélkül, ahogy azt az ilyen előadások során mindig tenni szoktam.

Most valahogy mégsem tudtam ellazulni… Talán, mert Jane arca minduntalan ott lebegett a szemem előtt, mintha odaragasztották volna. Ott állt felettem, mélyen a szemembe nézett, és a szájával némán suttogta a nevemet.

Azt hiszem, mégiscsak sikerült elbóbiskolnom.

_– Harry._

||++|*|++||

Mrs. Rossi imádnivaló asszonyság volt: kedves, segítőkész, amolyan igazi anyuka-figura – számomra legalábbis azzá vált. A szüleim sosem voltak otthon, a munkájuk állandóan külföldre szólította őket, úgyhogy az igazat megvallva hosszú ideje már csak évi egy-két alkalommal láttam őket. Egészen addig, míg össze nem költöztem Tommal, Rossiék vigyáztak rám, akik nem engedték, hogy egyedül üldögéljek az üres lakásban. Eleinte csak annyiból állt ez, hogy gyakran hívtak meg magukhoz, aztán már ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy náluk aludjak este. Elláttak mindennel, amire csak szükségem lehetett: étellel, itallal, ággyal… és szeretettel. Igen… Úgy bántak velem, mintha családtag lennék, és az évek során valahogy bennem is kialakult ez az érzet. A családomként tekintettem rájuk. Dug már amúgy is olyan volt számomra, mintha a tulajdon testvérem lenne, hiszen amióta csak az eszemet tudom, a legjobb barátom volt. Boldoggá tett, hogy ő és a családja sosem hagytak egyedül.

Hogy haragudtam-e a szüleimre azért, mert szemlátomást a bankszámla vastagon tartásában merült ki számukra a fiukkal való törődés? Nem tudom. Talán. Az az igazság, hogy mostanra már egyáltalán nem érdekelt, mi van velük; csak annyit éreztem irántuk, amit egy idegen felé érez az ember. Már a havi telefonok is fokozatosan elmaradtak. De nem érdekelt. Volt családom, voltak barátaim, és volt Tom. A többi hidegen hagyott.

Úgyhogy amikor délután Duggal az oldalamon beléptem Rossiék házának ajtaján, az asszony pedig nyomban megölelt mindkettőnket, csakis örömöt és megelégedést éreztem.

– Nem mondod komolyan! Lövetett magának egy nyelvpiercinget? – hüledezett Dug valamivel később, a szobája csendes magányában. A srác épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy életet leheljen a videó lejátszóba, míg én a földön feküdve szórakozottan eszegettem a Mr. Rossi által kikészített süteményt.

– Jaja – bólintottam, miközben útjára indítottam egy falatot a torkomban. – Nem hittem volna, hogy képes rá… Mármint, akárhogy nézzük, ő egy üzletember! És az üzleti szférában nem igazán értékelik a testékszereket.

– A szája belseje mondjuk nem olyasmi, amit jól látnak mások. Hacsak nem a nyelve hegyébe rakatta.

– Nem, nem oda. – Egy pillanatra felderengett bennem, miket is csinált Tom ma hajnalban az újonnan felszúrt nyelvével… és éreztem, hogy kellemetlen melegség önti el az arcomat. A hasamra fordultam, és a puha szőnyegbe nyomtam az államat. – De akkor sem komplett.

– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát Dug, miközben még egy utolsót nyomott a készüléken, mire a tévéképernyőn végre megjelent a film kezdő jelenete. – A piercing menő dolog. Olyan… macsóvá teszi az embert, tudod?

– Ezt ki mondja? Mert én fix, hogy nem így látom…

– A csajok, Harry – kacsintott sokat sejtetőn a fiú, majd letelepedett mellém a földre. – Taráék váltig állítják, hogy menő, ha át van szúrva a füled.

– Grace pedig váltig állítja, hogy undorító.

– Hát… jó. Ízlések és pofonok. – Felkapta a távirányítót a földről, és elindított a filmet. Ezután jó pár percig egyikünk sem beszélt, valamivel később azonban Dug halkan mégis megkérdezte: – Mit gondolsz, jól állna nekem egy karika a fülemben?

– Neeem – húztam el a számat fanyalogva. – Miket beszélsz? Különben is, gondolj bele, mit szólna anyukád, ha egyszer átlőtt füllel jönnél haza!

– Nincs joga beleszólni, már nagykorú vagyok – vágta rá rögtön Dug, de az én figyelmemet azért nem kerülte el, hogy némiképp összébb húzta magát. Hiába, mindketten tudtuk, hogy Mrs. Rossi rémisztő jelenség tud lenni, ha okot adnak rá.

Ezzel tényleg lezártuk a témát, és nem beszéltünk többet. Némileg érdektelenül meredtem a tévére; a katasztrófafilm szereplői épp egyetlen apró csónakba tömörülve hánykolódtak a jeges tengeren, és az éjszakában egyedül a siránkozásuk zaja hallatszott. Olyan szinten el volt túlozva a jelenet, hogy a „szenvedésük” cseppet sem tudott meghatni, és ami azt illeti, megfordult a fejemben, hogy kikapcsoltassam Duggal a filmet.

Valami furcsa módon azonban mégiscsak sikerült hozzákapcsolódnom a történésekhez, így végül nem tettem. Nem is tudom… Talán annak a látványa tehetett róla, ahogy a hajót ide-oda csapkodta a habozó víz.

Hiába volt meg mindenem, mégis úgy éreztem magam, mintha csak sodródnék az árral, és fogalmam sem volt, merre tartok.

_– Ébredj, Harry!_

_– Ébredj fel!_

Felpattant a szemem.

– Csak sikerült felébredni végre?

Mélyen nyögve emeltem a két kezem az arcomhoz, és erősen megdörzsöltem a szemhéjamat. Valami tompán lüktetett bennem, amitől zsibbasztóan nehéznek érződött minden tagom. A szemüveg imbolyogva billegett az orromon, mielőtt megigazítottam volna.

Puha lépteket hallottam, aztán halk nyikorgást, ahogy Tom leült mellém az ágyra.

– Mennyi az idő? – szűrtem ki a fogaim között. Még a saját fülemnek is idegennek tűnt a hangom recsegése.

– Tíz perce múlt hét. Ha nem kapod össze magad, nem fogod elérni a buszt.

Busz? Ja, persze… A fősuli.

– El is vihetnél kocsival – mormogtam alig érthetően, még mindig a kezeim takarásában. Tomnak azonban nem okozhatott gondot a szavaim elkapása, mert ennek hallatán halkan felkuncogott.

– Ugyan. A saját érdekedben nem hagyhatom, hogy ennyire elkényelmesedj. – Lassan végighúzta a mutatóujját a nyakamon. Apró mozdulat volt csupán, mégis megborzongtam tőle. – De ha nem akarsz bemenni ma az iskolába, felőlem itthon is maradhatsz. Elvégre nem miattam tanulsz… Engem az sem zavarna egy cseppet sem, ha mindennemű végzettség hiányában magadra öltenéd az eltartott háztartásbeliek hálás pozícióját.

Uhhh, ez hatott. Mikor így fogalmazta meg, az valahogy erős késztetést keltett bennem, hogy azonnal loholjak be a kampuszra, és tegyek meg minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy a lehető legjobb jegyekkel vizsgázzak le...

– Jól van, megyek már, megyek… – morogtam, mielőtt erőt véve magamon lerúgtam volna a takarót. – Mondtam már, hogy ilyenkor nagyon utállak?

Hirtelen csak pislogni tudtam, ahogy Tom – olyan gyorsan mozdulva, hogy követni sem tudtam a tekintetemmel – odahajolt az arcomhoz, és miután keményen a szám sarkába harapott, a meglepettségemet kihasználva mélyen megcsókolt… sajnos közel sem olyan hosszan, mint szerettem volna.

– Jó legyél, kicsi Harry – mormolta aztán, miközben az orromra nyomta a szemüvegemet. – Este jövök.

– Mikor hagyod már abba ezt a „kicsiharryzést”? – A mellkasomban ülő melegségben élvezkedve másztam ki az ágyból. – Kisebb koromban is ciki volt, hát még most.

Tom csak elmosolyodott (komolyan mondom, nem volt abban a mosolyban semmi szép – nem is értem, miért sikerült mindig olyan fura dolgokat művelnie a gyomrommal), aztán utolsó búcsút intve elhagyta a szobát. Pár pillanattal később hallottam, ahogy kattan a zár az ajtóban.

Miután távozott, erősen megszállt a vágy, hogy visszafeküdjek az ágyba, elvackoljam magam a puha, meleg takaró alatt, és nagy ívben tegyek minden másra… ám a felelősségtudatom morzsái – no meg Tom cukkolódásának emléke – mégis rávett, hogy nyögvenyelősen felkapkodjak magamra valami ruhát, majd egy gyors reggelit követően szapora léptekkel elsiessek a buszmegállóba.

||++|*|++||

– Mi a baj, Harry?

Benyúltam a szemüveg alá, és megdörzsöltem a szememet. – Semmi. Mi lenne?

Julius kétkedve nézett rám. – Nem tudom. Olyan… furcsa fejet vágtál.

Igen? Remek. Nem elég, hogy én magam idegeskedtem mostanában a szemeim rendellenes funkcionálása miatt, most már mások is aggódtak miattam. Pedig jobb szerettem volna, ha erre nem kerül sor. Utáltam aggodalmat okozni másoknak, mivel tudtam, hogy ezzel a terhükre vagyok. (Mrs. Rossi ezzel vitába szállt volna: ő mindig azt hangoztatta, hogy az aggodalom a szeretet és a törődés, nem pedig a bosszankodás jele. De én nem tudtam ezzel teljesen egyet érteni.)

Pedig az állandó „félrelátások”, ahogy jobb híján neveztem őket, lassan már nemcsak idegőrlőek voltak, hanem szintet léptek, és egyenesen _aggasztóvá_ váltak. Egy darabig rá tudtam kenni a fáradtságra, de most már hetek teltek el, és mégsem szűnt meg a jelenség. Ha valami, hát csak gyakoribbá vált.

Pár napja telt be a pohár. Akkor nyeltem egy nagyot, majd amilyen közömbösen csak tudtam, félvállról felvetettem a témát Tomnak: – Mondd, veled előfordult már, hogy másodpercekre mintha látnál valakit, aki nincs ott?

Most, hogy belegondolok, elég borzalmasan sikerült megfogalmaznom. Ami azt illeti, ha más teszi fel nekem ezt a kérdést, azonnal a diliházra gondolok… Épp ezért csoda, hogy Tomnak szinte a szeme sem rebbent.

– Nem – felelte lassan. Félretette a dossziékat, amiket épp olvasott, és egyenesen nekem szegezte az éles, sötét szemét. – Miről van szó, Harry?

– Semmi komoly – ráztam meg automatikusan a fejem, és büszke voltam magamra, amiért elég könnyednek hatott a hangom. – Ne nézz így! Csak mostanában megesett velem párszor, hogy mintha látnám a szemem sarkából néhány ismerősömet, aztán mindig kiderül, hogy mégsem. De nem számít. Biztos csak fáradt vagyok.

Tudtam, hogy nem a fáradtság teszi. Ennyit már nem lehetett ráfogni arra. De mi mást mondhattam volna?

– Ismerősök alatt Douglast és a többi főiskolai kölyköt érted?

– … Aha.

– Akkor nem aggódnék – mondta Tom határozottan. – Valószínűleg csak arról van szó, hogy a szemed trükközik veled, amiért nagyon szeretnéd látni a barátaidat.

Halványan beszívtam a számat, de aztán gyorsan erőt vettem magamon, és abbahagytam. Nem akartam, hogy Tom leolvassa a mozdulataimból, milyen nagyon frusztrál is a dolog. Ehhez a magyarázathoz én is eljutottam, de az a helyzet, hogy az elmúlt héten más nemcsak a barátaimat, de vadidegeneket is elkaptam ilyen formában a szememmel; gyors, sápadt felvillanások képében, mint amikor épp csak futólag vesz észre valamit az ember. Az egyik pillanatban még tisztán láttam, de amikor ténylegesen odanéztem, már semmi nem volt előttem. Az őrületbe kergetett ez az egész.

Ráadásul… Nem is tudom, volt valami rettentően bizarr ebben az egészben. Egy alkalommal például Dug mellett ültem a folyosón, és épp Wolfe gyakorlatáról beszélgettünk, mikor felnéztem, és hirtelen hátrálnom kellett, mert a srác mintha egészen az arcomba hajolt volna… de amint pislogtam egyet, már láttam, hogy Dug – ahogy eddig is – teljes nyugalommal ült az oldalamon, abszolút normális távolságra tőlem.

Igen, azt hiszem, ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben: _a folyamatos képembe bámulás._ Állandóan ez az érzés járt át, mintha valaki folyamatosan meredne az arcomba, figyelve minden rezzenésemet. Paranoiás lettem volna? Talán. De nem tudtam mit kezdeni vele.

Fölöttem álltak, felém hajoltak, és csak meredtek rám. Megőrjítettek.

És láttam, komolyan láttam a barátaim arcán, hogy már ők is észlelik, hogy valami nincs rendben velem. Különösen Dug, hiszen vele voltam a legtöbbet… Egyre gyakrabban kaptam azon, hogy óvatos, gyanakvó tekintettel figyel engem, mintha attól félne, mindjárt ráugrok.

Nem akartam, hogy őrültnek nézzenek. Épp elég, hogy én magam kezdtem kételkedni az önnön épelméjűségemben.

… Épp ezért, amikor Tom megadta azt a magyarázatot, ami a legkézenfekvőbbnek tűnt, nem foglalkoztam azzal, hogy felvilágosítsam őt a további kételyeimről. „Igazad lehet” – mondtam, és ennyiben hagytam a dolgot.

Látva azonban, hogy most már Jule is észrevette rajtam, hogy valami nem stimmel, be kellett látnom, hogy igenis, tenni kell valamit ellene. Nem mehet így tovább.

De mit tehettem volna?

Csak reménykedtem, hogy mihamarabb elmúlik ez a bizarr jelenség. Minden alkalommal csak a pillanat törtrészéig tartott ugyan, lassan mégis az egész életemet kitöltötte. És féltem attól, hogy egy nap annál is többé válik.

_– Ébredj fel, nem hallod? Potter!_

_– Nem mehet így tovább. Valahogy be kell jutnom._

Ahogy a zötykölődő busz akkorát ugrott alattam, hogy az egész felsőtestemmel hozzápréselődtem az előttem álló köpcös úriembernek – aki erre félhangosan mormogott valami szitkot az orra alatt –, életemben immár sokadjára határoztam el, hogy amint tudok, összeszedek elég pénzt egy jogosítványra. Tömegközlekedés, na ne vicceljenek! A legtöbb korombeli már évek óta levizsgázott vezetésből, és a csoporttársaim jó része a saját autójával járt be a kampuszra. Az igazat megvallva, én is megtehettem volna, ha nem vagyok olyan makacs, és nem ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy magam szedjem össze a pénzt a tanfolyamra. A szüleim persze minden hónapban küldtek egy bizonyos összeget, és ha kicsit odafigyelek, elég hamar össze tudtam volna dobni a tanfolyam árát… de nem akartam az ő pénzüket használni. A saját erőmből akartam kifizetni, senkire nem támaszkodva. Ugyanezen okból utasítottam vissza Tomot is, noha ő is felajánlotta már többször is, hogy kifizeti nekem.

Mindegy, most már nem lesz több halogatás. Elkezdődött a vizsgaidőszak, ezt túl kell élnem valahogy, de utána… utána első utam a Diákmunka Központba vezet majd.

Nehéz, szürke felhők gomolyogtak az égen, mikor a járműről leszállva felpillantottam a magasba. Decemberhez képet egyáltalán nem volt csípős hideg, de erősen fújt a szél, úgyhogy összébb húztam magamon a kabátot, aztán kényelmes léptekkel indultam meg az ékszerbolt felé, ahol Tommal megbeszéltük a találkozót.

Igaz, ami igaz, még én is zavarbaejtőnek találtam, hogy vele együtt készültem nyakláncot vásárolni, de tény, hogy ő sokkal jobban értett a nőkhöz, mint, ebből kifolyólag pedig a nőknek szánt ajándékokhoz is. Más esetben biztosan nem kértem volna a segítségét (ami azt illeti, most sem én kértem: ő felajánlotta, én pedig elfogadtam), főleg nem Jane kapcsán, hiszen sosem okozott gondot eldönteni, hogy mit kapjon tőlem a lány, most viszont, hogy ilyen nagyobb kiadású ajándékot szántam neki – elvégre nem mindennap lesz húsz éves az ember! –, nem ártott Tom véleménye. Ő jól értett az ilyenekhez.

Többek között ezért is vártam már nagyon a karácsonyt: mert Jane a legutóbbi levelében azt írta, akkorra hazajön. Augusztus óta nem láttam őt, úgyhogy Duggal együtt már nagyon vártuk a visszatértét. Rettentő sok idő volt ez nélküle.

Magasabba húztam a nyakam körül lengedező sálat, majd zsebre dugtam a kezem, és összehúzott szemmel néztem körül a jól ismert magas, sötétruhás férfit keresve. Tom Denem az a típusú ember volt, akit határozott megjelenése miatt pillanatok alatt ki lehetett szúrni a tömegben – most mégsem láttam őt sehol.

Lepillantottam a karórámra. Még tíz perc háromig… Hamar ideértem.

Mivel a szemközti utca sarkán állt egy automata, nem haboztam odasétálni, úgyhogy pár perccel később már egy forró pohár kávét tartottam a kezemben. Mélyen beszívtam a felszálló aromás gőzt, és élveztem, ahogy a műanyag poháron keresztül átsiklott a melegség a széltől kicsípett ujjaimba.

Nagyokat kortyoltam a kávéból, miközben visszasétáltam a zebrához, és nyugodtam vártam, hogy a közlekedési lámpa zöldre váltson. Akkor azonban meglepetten megrezzentem, mert egy sötét alak lépett közvetlenül mellém.

Általában nem szokott nagyon zavarni, ha idegenek belemásznak az intim szférámba, ez a fickó azonban olyan közel állt hozzám, hogy súrlódtak a kabátujjaink. Jelentőségteljesen arrébb léptem, mire a férfi oldalról rám villantotta sötét, gombszerű szemét.

Nem tudom, mi okozhatta, de kirázott a hideg a tekintetétől.

– Harry Potter, ha jól sejtem.

Mély, recsegő hangja legalább akkora hatással volt rám, mint a szavai. Első reakciómban megkeményítettem az arcomat, és gyanakvó tekintettel néztem végig a férfin. – Ismerjük egymást?

Apró, bizsergő érzés kezdett motoszkálni a gerincem mentén, ahogy felmértem az ismeretlent. Volt valami rettentően nyomasztó a küllemében, mintha sötét árnyak borultak volna köré. Csimbókos haj verdeste a vállát, magas gallérja és a mélyen lehúzott kalapja szinte az egész arcát eltakarta, mégis jól ki lehetett venni az azon húzódó számtalan sebhelyet. Sőt, az orrából mintha egy egész darab hiányzott volna…

Akaratom ellenére is kirázott a hideg. Te jó ég, ki lehet ez? Pont úgy néz ki, mint egy börtönből szabadult fegyenc… Csak nincs akkora balszerencsém, hogy egyenesen belém fusson egy ilyen?!

A férfi reszelősen hümmögött egyet, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre mintha elégedettség érződött volna a hangjában.

– Jól van, az öntudata az megvan… – morogta az orra alatt, mintha csak önmagának címezte volna a szavait, ám aztán hirtelen kihúzta magát, és megragadta a vállamat. – Potter, velem kell jönnöd.

Habozás nélkül lerántottam magamról a kezét, és jó pár lépést hátráltam. – Sehova nem kell mennem, magával pedig végképp nem. – Fél szememet továbbra is a fickón tartva lapos oldalpillantást vetettem a lámpára. Mikor vált már zöldre?! – És most, _kedves uram_ , kérem, hagyjon békén!

A férfi megdörzsölte a halántékát. – Merlinre, Potter, muszáj beszélnünk! Hidd el, nem akarok neked rosszat.

– Bocsássa meg, ha kételkedek, amikor rémes kinézetű vadidegenek mondják ezt nekem.

Ahogy a pasas nyikorgóan nevetett egyet, de semmi jókedv nem volt a hangjában. Az én ábrázatom is csak még jobban elsötétült. – Örömmel látom, hogy az éberséged fikarcnyit sem lankadt. Mindenesetre meg kell hallgatnod, mert életbevágóan fontos, amiről beszélnünk kell.

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy most már határozottan elküldjem őt a fenébe, mikor a szemem sarkából láttam felvillanni valamit. A közlekedési lámpa felé fordultam: végre nem piros volt.

A főúton megálltak az autók a zebra két oldalán, a szemben lévő oldalról pedig megindultak felénk a gyalogosok.

– Nos, örültem a szerencsémnek, uram – közöltem hűvösen a férfival, miközben hátat fordítottam neki. – Minden jót kívánok.

Kihagyott egy verést a szívem, mikor a keze erősen a csuklóm köré fonódott. Bütykös ujjai, amikkel maga felé fordított, épp olyan reszelősek voltak, mint a hangja.

Mégsem ez volt az, ami igazán elborzasztott, hanem a szemei, amik immár villogva egyenesen nekem szegeződtek: az egyik ugyanis hatalmas volt, kerek, és mintha menten ki akart volna ugrani az üregéből…

Kirázott a hideg.

– Eresszen el! – sziszegtem erőt véve magamon, és próbáltam kiszabadítani a karomat a vasszorításából.

– Nem lehet. Potter, nélküled nem tudjuk megtörni a bűbájt!

– Maga beteg! Eresszen már el! – Megemeltem a lábam, és teljes erőből sípcsonton rúgtam. A mozdulat hatott: pillanatnyi meglepettségét kihasználva el tudtam szakadni tőle. Futva siettem át a zebrán.

– Potter!

Nem mertem hátrapillantani. Úristen, lehet, hogy nem is börtönből, hanem a pszichiátriáról szökött meg ez a fazon?! Miért pont nekem kell kifognom az ilyeneket?!

Annyira siettem, hogy nem is néztem magam elé, így csak arra eszméltem, hogy egyenest beleszaladtam egy sötét vászonkabátba. Azonnal két erős kéz fogta meg a vállamat, az orromat pedig megcsapta az otthon használt öblítő kellemes illata. Lehunytam a szemem, és hagytam, hogy elöntsön a megkönnyebbülést, amint meghallottam Tom mélyen vibráló hangját: – Minden rendben, Harry?

Lassan kifújtam az addig benn tartott levegőt, és elhúzódtam tőle. Felnéztem az arcába, de Tom nem engem figyelt: még mindig a vállamat szorítva nézett át az út másik oldalára, ahol a zebra végében továbbra is ott állt a rémisztő szemű, hosszú ballonkabátot viselő – minden bizonnyal elmebeteg – férfi. Az alakja még sötétebbnek tűnt ebből a távolságból, és őszintén szólva cseppet sem lepett volna meg, ha a következő pillanatban előránt egy hatalmas kést a zsebe mélyéből.

Ahogy Tom összehúzta a szemét, az egészen olyanná sötétült, mint a szurokfekete éjszaka.

Azon kaptam magam, hogy beszélek, pedig nem állt szándékomban. – Nyugi, nem csinált semmit.

– Mit akar tőled?

A számra haraptam. – Nem tudom. Beszélni.

Ha lehet, Tom tekintete ettől csak még élesebbé vált; ketté lehetett volna vágni vele a levegőt.

– Menjünk – mondtam határozottan, miközben megszorítottam a karját. A hideg borsózott a hátamon attól az idegentől, és egy pillanattal sem akartam több időt eltölteni vele egy légtérben.

Alig fordultam el azonban tőle, a férfi után kiáltott. A hangja valósággal átmetszette a bőrömet.

– Az a Harry Potter, akit én ismerek, semmi elől nem futamodott volna meg!

Nyeltem egyet, és a rajtam nyugvó kéz szorításának intenzitásából tudtam, hogy Tom és észrevette ezt.

– Nem ismerem őt – súgtam olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallja.

– Tudom – felelte meglepően szelíden Tom. Finoman unszolva a járda felé fordított. – Ne foglalkozz vele. Gyere, menjünk.

Hiába távolodtunk minden lépéssel tőle, az idegen keltette baljós érzés csak nem akart eltűnni belőlem. Körülfonta a mellkasomat, beette magát a bordáim közé, és nevetve összeszorította a szívemet. Nem voltam az a típus, akit beszólós ismeretlenek ennyire fel tudtak volna zaklatni, most mégis azon kaptam magam, hogy csak úgy kapkodom a levegőt. Elöntött az adrenalin, de fogalmam sem volt, miért.

És amit a leginkább nem tudtam mire vélni, az az érthetetlen, ostoba vágy volt, hogy visszamenjek, és… meghallgassam, hogy mit akar mondani nekem a férfi.

– Potter, te nem tartozol ide! Te varázsló vagy!

Megdermedtem.

Tom ujjai olyan erősen téptek belém, hogy még a kabát anyagán át is megéreztem a körmeit. Végigszaladt rajtam egy zsibbasztó érzés, és mire kettőt pisloghattam volna, már Tomtól elfordulva ismét szemben álltam az idegennel.

– Miket beszél? – kérdeztem, egyenesen a szemébe nézve.

– Varázsló vagy – ismételte meg véresen komolyan a férfi. – Nézz magadba: te is tudod. Most itt rekedtél, de valójában…

– Harry, gyere!

Tom olyan hirtelen ragadott meg, hogy csaknem elbotlottam a saját lábamban. Sötét, nehéz légkör vette őt körül, mégis önmagamat leptem meg a leginkább azzal, hogy elütöttem magamtól a kezét. – Várj, meg akarom hallgatni!

– Az előbb még menekültél tőle.

– Tudom, de… – A számra haraptam. – Most viszont úgy érzem, meg kellene hallgatnom. Talán…

– Ostobaságokat beszél, ezt te is hallod. Harry, azt mondtam, menjünk innen!

Egészen elhűlve néztem fel Tomra, ahogy felcsattant. Még sosem láttam őt ilyennek…

Éreztem viszont valamit; az ösztöneim azt súgták, hallgassam meg az idegent. Hiszen a szavai hallatán szúrós bizsergés ült az egész testemre, mintha feltöltöttek volna energiával, ami csak arra várt most, hogy végre kirobbanhasson belőlem. Én is tudtam, hogy ostobaság volt, persze, hogy tudtam… de meg kellett értenem, miről volt szó.

Az idegen feltolta a fején a kalapot, s egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a sötétlő égboltra, mielőtt ismét nekem szegezte volna a tekintetét. – Harry Potter, te korunk egyik legnagyobb varázslója vagy, akit egy bűbáj rekesztett ebben a világban. Négy éve…

– Elhallgass, Rémszem Mordon!

Mintha az egész utca beleremegett volna Tom hangjába, holott a férfi nem is emelte fel jelentősen a hangját. Ki tudja, talán én voltam az, akinek mindene megrezdült… Mégis, volt valami határtalanul vészjósló abban, ahogy Tom kihúzott vállakkal elém lépett.

A kalapos férfi a másodperc törtészéig mintha döbbentnek tűnt volna, aztán megdöbbentő sebességgel komorult el az ábrázata. A tekintete valósággal ontotta magából a villámokat, ahogy azt sziszegte: – Te?! Te nem lehetsz itt!

Ahogy Tom lassan megindult felé, és közben finoman elmosolyodott, egyetlen dologra tudtam csak gondolni: _én nem ismerem ezt a férfit._ Most először értettem meg, miért mondogatta mindig Dug, hogy sokan félnek Tomtól.

Az ujjam hegye egészen jegessé hűlt.

– Pedig itt vagyok – susogta Tom, már-már szelíd előzékenységgel a hangjában. – Bár azt mondhatnám: örülök, hogy ez rólad is elmondható! De hazudnék.

– Nem ismertelek fel – fröcsögte a Mordonnak nevezett férfi. – Öreg hiba volt. Azt hittem, te is csak egy fantázialény vagy.

– Sajnálatos tévedés. – Tom ekkor ért oda a másikhoz, és most egészen köze. hajolt hozzá. Hiába siettem feléjük, alig sikerült elkapnom a halkan elsuttogott szavait: – És persze te leszel az, aki a legjobban fogja sajnálni.

– Tom, várj! – kaptam el a kezét, amivel Mordon felé nyúlt volna, és kifulladva szegeztem neki a kérdést: – Mi folyik itt? Te ismered őt? Miről besz…

Tom durván ellökött magától. – Menj innen, Harry!

Még csak rám sem nézett közben. Mordonra meredt, úgy, mintha a tekintetükkel akarnának befejezni egy réges-rég elkezdett harcot. A látványuktól pánik feszegette belülről a torkomat, amit képtelen voltam lenyelni.

A szabdalt arcú férfi hirtelen felé fordította a nagy, jeges kék szemét. – Bármit is mondjon neked, Potter, ne higgy neki! Miatta vagy itt!

– Tessék? – préseltem ki magamból. – Nem értek semmit!

– Hát, szerfelett örültünk a látogatásnak, Rémszem – vágott közbe Tom kíméletlenül, miközben megszorította a férfi kabátjának gallérját –, de mint láthatod, Harry és én felettébb elfoglaltak vagyunk. Talán később lehetőségünk nyílik majd folytatni ezt a roppant kellemes kis bájcsevejt. – A szeme a főútra siklott, ahol a száguldó autók ügyet sem vetettek a járdán folyó összetűzésre, és a pupillája aztán egészen vékonyra szűkült. – … Vagy talán mégsem.

Azzal teljes erejéből kilökte Mordont az úttestre.

– MIT MŰVELSZ?! – ordítottam teli tüdőből, és már rohantam volna az útra, ha Tom nem kulcsolja körém egy pillanat alatt a karjait. Ez a gesztus korábban mindig melegséget keltett bennem, de most… most olyan volt, mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna rám.

Hiába kapálóztam, csak elkerekedett szemekkel figyelhettem, ahogy Mordon elterül a földön, majd megpróbál azonnal felszedelőzködni, de épp csak fel tudott térdelni, mikor az egyik suhanó, rikoltva dudáló autó…

Az utolsó pillanatban a férfi megemelte a fejét, és mindkét szemét nekem szegezte. Gúzsba kötött a pillantása, és képtelen voltam elfordulni.

És megtörtént.

A szemem láttára száguldott végig rajta egy vérvörös autó.

Hangos üvöltés rengette meg a levegőt, kiegészítve az én fagyott, néma sikolyomat.

Reccsenést vártam, vértengert, kiabálást… de semmi. A kocsik úgy hajtottak tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna – mintha észre sem vennék volna azt a temérdek rózsás fénnyel felvillanó csillámot, amik apró szentjánosbogarakként szökkentek fel a levegőbe azon a helyen, ahol az elgázolt férfinak kellett volna hevernie.

Tom lassan elengedett, én pedig azonnal a földre omlottam, és csak elborzadva meredtem magam elé.

– Úristen – suttogtam elhaló hangon. – Úristen…

Már annyira égett a szemem, hogy muszáj volt pislognom. Amint megtettem, fájdalmasan csapott le rám a történtek valóságának tudata. A szám elé kaptam a kezem.

– Mi… történt vele?

Tom egészen közömbösen felelt: – Meghalt.

Ez az egyetlen szó mintha engem is megölt volna.

– Úristen…

De hol a test? Miért nincs sehol holttest? És miért sétálgat minden járókelő olyan nyugodtan? Miért nem izgat senkit, hogy épp az előbb gázoltak itt halálra egy embert?! A kocsik miért nem álltak le?!!

Újabb remegéshullám szántott végig rajtam, mert a következő pillanatban, mintha az egész világ meghallotta volna a gondolataimat… minden megállt. _Minden. Megállt._

Az idegösszeroppanás szélén állva néztem szét magam körül, de nem, nem a szemem káprázott: tényleg minden mozdulatlanná vált. A két hölgy, akik a szemközti oldalon sétáltak, beszélgető szobrokként álltak most, megfagyva a lépés közben; a kutya a sarki bolt oldalán ugatás közben dermedt meg; az autók is mind egyhelyben álltak, még a kipufogógáz is szinte kemény csomókba fagyva lebegett mögöttük a levegőben.

Ha eddig szorongatta a pánik a torkomat, most már valósággal fojtogatott. Mi a jó élet folyik itt?!

A teljes kétségbeesés szélén állva fordultam Tom felé, aki nekem háttal állva még mindig az utat figyelte, ahol Mordon köddé vált. Bármennyire megijedtem is tőle, abban a percben úgy éreztem, megőrülök, ha ő is megdermedt a világ többi részével együtt.

– Tom!

Egy rémisztő pillanatig ő sem mozdult… de hála istennek aztán leeresztette maga mellé a karját, majd lassan hátrafordult, és rám nézett.

A tekintete olyan hideg és jeges volt, amilyennek még sosem láttam. Egy pillanatra félelem szaladt végig rajtam, de elnyomtam magamban az érzést.

A kezem ökölbe szorult, ahogy a földről feltápászkodva dühödten nekiszegeztem a kérdést: – Mi folyik itt, Denem? Az igazat akarom hallani!

Az arcára ismét felszökött a mosoly, ám a szemei hidegebbé váltak, mint valaha.

– Harry, Harry – mondta selymesen lágy hangon, miközben tett néhány lépést felém. Az ösztönöm azt súgta, ne engedjem, hogy a közelembe érjen, de nem akartam gyengének tűnni. Nem hátráltam. – Miért nézel rám így?

Ha csak feleannyira is lángolt a tekintetem, mint a gondolataim, már éreztethettem vele, mi járt abban a pillanatban a fejemben. – Megölted őt.

– Reményeim szerint, igen.

És még képes cukkolódni vele! A körmeim mélyen a bőrömbe vájtak, ahogy összeszorítottam a kezem, de a tőlem telhető leghiggadtabb hangon folytattam: – Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt. Mi történt az emberekkel?

Tom körülnézett, és mintha elhúzta volna a száját. – Úgy vélem, erre egyetlen magyarázat létezik: sokkoltak téged a történtek.

– Tessék?

– Ne akard, hogy ismételgessem magam. Sokkhatás ért, világos?

 _Nem az_ , akartam mondani, de megszólalni már nem tudtam, mert Tom hirtelen ott termett előttem, lerántotta az orromról a szemüveget, aztán cseppet sem finoman tuszkolni kezdett a járda mentén.

– Ne érj hozzám! – sziszegtem a képébe, miközben durván löktem magamról a kezét.

– Ahogy akarod, de mindenesetre menj tovább. Felesleges itt maradnunk.

– Már hogy lenne… És mi lesz az emberekkel? – A srác nem figyelt rám, ezért keményen rádörrentem: – Tom!

– Hallgass már el, Harry! – vágott vissza ő is, de abban a pillanatban éktelenül hangosat reccsent az ég, akárha kettétört volna a magasban. Tom felnézett a sötéten kavargó esőfelhőkre, aztán egy másodperc alatt elrendezte a vonásait, mintha maga is megbánta volna a kitörését. Megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, aztán rám több pillantást nem is pazarolva maga elé húzta a szemüvegemet. – Minden ismét normális lesz, amint lehiggadsz, úgyhogy inkább esetleg ezzel foglalkozz a faggatózás helyett.

Higgadjak le? Könnyű azt mondani… Még most is úgy vert a szívem, mintha menten ki akart volna ugrani a helyéről. Elvégre, amiket láttam… Amiket hallottam… Hogy a fenébe tudnék ezek után egy csettintésre lehiggadni?

– Mi a nyavalyát csinálsz? – mordultam Tomra sötéten, mikor ő ismét maga elé húzta a szemüvegét, és megkocogtatta az üvegét. – Add inkább vissza, tudod, hogy nem látok nélküle.

Tom azonban rám se bagózott; csak legyintett, hogy menjek tovább.

– Ott vagy? – Meglepetten néztem fel, és mikor láttam, hogy Tom a szemüvegemhez beszél, kis híján a mellettünk lévő ház falának szédültem. Még egy őrült… Ennyit nem bírok ki, én is meghibbanok…! – Perselus, válaszolj!

Persze semmi nem történt. Tom morgott valamit az orra alatt, aztán hirtelen nekem szegezte a tekintetét.

Ekkor kezdett el esni az eső. A hideg cseppek pillanatok alatt végigmosták mindenemet, és már nemcsak az elmémben éreztem úgy, mintha jeges vízzel öntöttek volna nyakon. Megborzongtam, és teljes erőmből a számat harapdáltam. Ha ez csak álom, könyörgöm, had ébredjek fel minél hamarabb!

– Fantasztikus. – Tom ábrázata még jobban elkomorult, és olyan sötéten nézett rám, mintha egyenesen engem hibáztatna a természet szeszélye miatt. – Menjünk be oda – mondta aztán, és a legközelebbi épület felé lökött.

Normális állapotban azonnal rávilágítottam volna, mennyire nem ésszerű dolog betörni valaki más házába, de akkor és ott annyira le voltam zsibbadva a történések miatt, hogy eszembe sem jutott ellenkezni. Szó nélkül hagytam, hogy Tom benyomja a bejárati ajtót, belökjön engem is a folyosóra, és még akkor sem szólaltam meg, amikor a bérház első emeletén felcaplatva benyomta a legelső lakás ajtaját.

Talán valahol mélyen reménykedtem abban, hogy benn más lesz, mint kinn – hogy itt _élet_ lesz, ahogy annak lennie kell –, de ha így is volt, tévedtem. Ebben az épületben is mindenki olyan mozdulatlan volt, mintha sóbálvánnyá meredtek volna. Szinte én is ugyanígy lefagytam, csak épp nekem még funkcionált a testem. Most úgy omlottam le a földre a kis, üres lakásban, mintha kirántották volna alólam a talajt.

Valamilyen értelemben pontosan ez történt.

– Perselus, felelj, ha ott vagy! – folytatta Tom az értelmetlen beszélgetést a szemüvegemmel. Ahogy elnéztem őt, sírni támadt kedvem. Magam elé emeltem a reszkető kezem, és beletemettem az arcomat. – Perselus!

– Itt vagyok, nagyúr.

Felkaptam a fejemet. Ugye, csak képzelődtem?

Tom egykedvűen emelte szemmagasságba a szemüvegemet, aminek lencséi mögött mintha egy férfi sziluettjét láttam volna felsejleni… – Csakhogy látlak.

– Bocsáss meg, nagyúr. – Nem, nem képzelődtem! Tényleg látszott valaki a lencsék mögött, aki most halványan meghajolt. – Korábban nem volt lehetőségem…

– Nem számít – legyintett Tom. – Gondolom, sikerült felszámolni a zavaró tényezőket, akik a test közelébe jutottak, és most már minden ismét tökéletes irányítás alatt áll. Inkább Rémszem Mordonról beszélj.

Vacogtak a fogaim a hidegtől, de inkább a nyelvemre haraptam, mintsem hogy bármilyen hangot adjak ki. Attól tartottam, ha megszólalok, csak még lejjebb ásnám magam. Tényleg az összeroppanás szélén álltam. Az idegen fazon, aki azt állította, hogy varázsló vagyok, aztán Tom személyiségváltozása, a gyilkosság, az elpárolgó holttest, és most egy fickó a szemüvegemben?! Aki ráadásul nagyúrnak szólítja Tomot… Ezeknek a fele is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy önként bevonuljak a pszichiátriára.

A fülemre akartam szorítani a kezem, hogy még csak ne is halljam, amit beszélnek, de képtelen voltam rá. A lényem egy hülye, ostoba része hallani akarta minden szavukat.

A lencsékben visszatükröződő alak egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán ismét fejet hajtva folytatta: – Mordon a többi lázadóval együtt tört be a Roxfortba, és megkísérelték megszüntetni Potter átkát, természetesen sikertelenül. Mindazonáltal megtalálták a módját, hogy bejussanak hozzád, nagyuram… De ahogy látom, már nem jelent problémát.

– Nem bizony. Végeztem a tudatával, így vége a testének is.

Az üvegen lévő fekete köpenyes alak bólintott. – Ha megengeded, hogy feltegyek egy kérdést… – Tom intett, hogy folytassa. – Okozott bármilyen jellegű problémát Mordon feltűnése? Rettenetesen sajnálom, nagyúr, de attól tartok, a lázadók sikeresen kikeverték az ellenfőzetet, így…

– Az a szomorú helyzet – szakította félbe Tom határozottan –, hogy bizony felmerült egy probléma. Méghozzá nem is csekély. – És azzal Tom felém fordította a szemüveget.

Ahogy a lencsék mögött tükröződő férfi meglátott engem, a szeme összeszűkült, az arcára pedig összességében olyan kifejezés ült, mintha egy roppant kellemetlen látvány fogadta volna. A száját egészen vékonyra szívta. – Potter.

A hangja valahogy elérte, hogy még a földön ülve is kihúzzam magam. Igyekeztem olyan sötét tekintettel meredni vissza rá, ahogy csak tőlem telt, pedig annyira nem tudtam már követni a beszélgetésüket, hogy az még szerintem is szánalmas volt.

– Sajnálatos módon Harry szemtanúja volt Mordon kiiktatásának – mondta könnyedén Tom, és közben ismét maga felé fordította a szemüveget. – Azt mondod, meg tudnák főzni az ellenszert?

– Mélységesen sajnálom, nagyúr. A megmaradt Rend-tagok felvették a kapcsolatot a volt roxforti bájitaltan professzorral, Horace Lumpsluck-kal, aki… – Elharapta a mondatot. Szemlátomást kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért erről kellett értesítenie Tomor. – Mindazonáltal, az ellenszer önmagában még nem elég, hiába adták be a fiúnak.

– Értem. – Tom vonásai ellazultak, a tekintete azonban az eddiginél is keményebbé vált. – Perselus, oldd fel a blokádot.

Nem tudtam, mit értett ez alatt, de ösztönösen összébb húztam magam. A Perselusnak nevezett férfi csaknem döbbenten nézett Tomra. – Oldjam fel? De nagyúr, ha ledöntjük az emlékei köré emelt gátat, Potter…

– Tudom – szakította félbe őt emelt hangon Tom –, de nincs más lehetőség. Mordon ostoba magánakciója miatt az egész itteni világ lefagyott: amennyiben nem billentjük hamarosan helyre, minden össze fog omlani, azt pedig én sem akarom. Ha Harry emlékeinek visszaállításával az álomvilág is újraindul, még mindig több esélyem van fenntartani a helyzet jelenlegi állását, mint ha nem teszek semmit.

Olyan erősen kezdett kalapálni a szívem, hogy jószerével az egész testemben éreztem a lüktetését. Közel sem értettem tisztán, mit akarnak tenni velem, sőt, már a világon semmit nem értettem… De ennél, a mostani tudatlan állapotomnál minden csak jobb lehetett. Mozgásképtelennek, bénának, _tehetetlennek_ éreztem magam – és gyűlöltem magam érte.

– Miért hallgatsz, Perselus? – kérdezte egészen puha hangon Tom. – Bizonyára te is tudod, hogy ez nem kérdés volt, hanem utasítás. Oldd fel a blokádot! És várd meg azután, amíg én jelentkezem.

–… Ahogy kívánod, nagyúr.

És a következő pillanatban a férfi nyomtalanul eltűnt a lencsékről.

Talán már nem is a hidegtől dideregtem, amikor Tom lassan odasétált hozzám, leguggolt elém, és az orromra biggyesztette a szemüveget. El akartam húzódni az érintésétől, de a fal megakadályozott benne. Az ujjai olyan hidegek voltak, akár a jégcsapok.

Mikor megláttam, hogy felfelé kunkorodik a szája sarka, elöntött valami nehéz, nyomasztóan sötét érzés. Haragudtam rá. Istenem, mennyire haragudtam rá!

– Ez az – suttogta Tom, egészen az arcomba hajolva. – Ezt a tekintetet szeretem.

– Cseppet sem ismerlek téged, igaz? – sziszegtem a képébe, mire Tom halványan felnevetett.

– Attól tartok.

Fájó szégyenérzet mosott végig rajtam. Hazugság volt minden, átverés, játék… Fogalmam sem volt, mi lehetett Tom valódi célja, de abban biztos voltam, hogy parádé volt számára minden, amit én addig igaznak hittem. Úgy mart a mellkasomba az önsajnálat, mintha karmos szörnyetegeket eresztettek volna rám.

Tom ekkor megragadta az államat, és maga felé kényszerítette az arcomat. Kinyitottam a szám, hogy teljes erőmből a kezébe harapjak, mégis, amikor a nyelve az ajkaim közé csúszott, szánalmas módon csak megremegni voltam képes.

Nem viszonoztam, de hagytam, hogy csókoljon. Azelőtt mindig meleg bizsergést keltett bennem, ehhez képest most csakis a nehéz, fenyegető zsibbadást éreztem, ami az ajkain keresztül terjedt át a testembe.

Mikor elhúzódott, és az arrogáns mosolya még erőteljesebbé vált, elnyomtam magamban a kényszert, hogy képen töröljem őt. A lehető legnagyobb önuralommal kérdeztem: – Ez mire volt jó?

Tom a homlokomhoz érintette jéghideg mutatóujját, és apró formát rajzolt a bőrömre… egy villámot.

– Ha szentimentális akarnék lenni, azt mondanám, búcsúajándék _neked_ – mondta lassan, majd elhúzódott tőlem, és felállt. A tekintete talán még sosem volt olyan kíméletlen, mint akkor, ahogy fölém magasodva lenézett rám. – Ehelyett inkább nem tagadom meg azt, aki vagyok, és azt mondom, üdvözlőajándék _a régi énednek._

Kérdezni akartam… de végül sosem jutottam el odáig, hogy értelmes szavakat ejtsek ki a számon.

Ekkor ugyanis felmorajlott bennem valami – mélyről és távolról, s egyszerre mégis olyan közelről, hogy az ujjaimat kinyújtva szinte meg tudtam volna tapintani –, a fejemben felzúgó éles sikolyok közepette pedig képek millió kezdtek el felvillanni az összeszorított szemeim előtt, gyorsan, egymás után, mintha egyenesen a retinámba égették volna bele őket.

A padló teljes egészében hullámzani kezdett alattam: földrengés rengette meg a szobát, a házat, a várost… a világot.

Én pedig üvöltöttem.


	2. És boldogan éltek, míg...

_– Nem hittem volna, hogy el fogom végezni ezt a varázst, de ha a Nagyúr úgy kívánja, akkor nincs mit tenni. Élvezze az emlékeit, Potter._

_E gészen idáig békésen ringtam egy folyón nyugodtan tovasikló csónakban. A hátamon feküdve minden pillanatban éreztem, ahogy a nap meleg sugarai a felhevült bőrömre vetülnek, a ragyogó azúrkék égbolt állandóan szem előtt volt. Kinyújthattam két kezemet az ég felé, próbálhattam befogni azt; minden rendben volt, minden szép volt, meghitt, tökéletes. Mikor azonban felültem, rá kellett ébrednem, hogy mindezt csak a csónakban fekve hittem – a valóságban, ha körülnéztem, mindenfelé lángoló házakat, zokogó embereket láttam. A folyó menti városok ostrom alatt álltak, és sorra pusztultak el a gyilkos árnyak gyújtotta emésztő tűzben. Megdermedve néztem a körülöttem lévő halált, a temérdek fájdalom megnyilvánulását, és nem értettem, hogy lehet az, hogy egészen idáig naiv módon csak a szép oldalát láttam a világnak…_

Lassan nyílt ki a szemem, mintha semmi erő nem maradt volna a szemhéjamban.

Nehezen tudtam csak magam elé fókuszálni, de mikor sikerült, egy magasan lévő mennyezetet láttam. Nem ismertem fel, melyik lakásé lehetett. Messzinek tűnt, távolinak… homályosnak. Visszacsuktam a szemem.

– Harry, ne aludj vissza.

Újra kinyitottam.

– Jó fiú – folytatta a hang, amit egyszerre találtam megnyugtatónak és felkavarónak. – Elég sokáig nem voltál magadnál; rövidebb időre számítottam. Hogy érzed magad?

Nyeltem egyet, és mintha tövises gombóc szaladt volna le a torkomon. Megpróbáltam szóra nyitni a számat, de hang nem jött ki rajta. Az ajkamba haraptam, és próbáltam oldalra fordulni.

Nem értettem, miért esett ilyen nehezemre a legkisebb mozgás is… Ráadásul rettenetesen fáztam, holott éreztem, hogy vastag takaró borult rám. Mély levegőt vettem, és elképzeltem, ahogy belekortyolok egy kancsó jó, forró vajsörbe. A képzelt meleg szétfolyt bennem, és egy pillanatra alábbhagyott a vacogásom.

Megmozgattam az ujjaimat a paplan alatt. Úgy ropogtak, akár egy nyolcvanéves vénember keze.

– A végtagjaidat egy ideig még valószínűleg zsibbadtnak fogod érezni. A sokk következménye.

Milyen sokk? Miről beszél ez? És egyáltalán ki beszél?

Lehunyt szemmel keresgéltem az emlékeim között a mély, bársonyos hang után, ami kellemes bizsergést keltett a mellkasomban, mintha forró csokoládét ittam volna. Tom.

Odébb fordítottam a fejem, a beszélő irányába, míg meg nem pillantottam az ágy mellett ülő férfit… és akkor hirtelen mintha kést mártottak volna belém. Nem is csak belém mártották – _felhasítottak vele_ , míg az egész lényem sikoltva vérezni nem kezdett.

Tom Denem. Tom Denem – vagyis Voldemort.

VOLDEMORT!

Jéggé dermedve meredtem a férfira, majd miután az halvány somolygással viszonozta a tekintetem, elborult az arcom a szörnyűségtől. Atyaisten… Itt van a Sötét Nagyúr. Mellettem. A fiatalkori képében, az igaz, de akkor is… Voldemort. _Voldemort!_

Levegőért kapva próbáltam felpattanni az ágyban, de alig emeltem meg a fejem, olyan szédülés jött rám, mintha tarkón vágott volna egy gurkó. Tíz körömmel markoltam a paplanba, nehogy visszaessek, és közben a szívem végig a torkomban dobogott.

 _A pálcám!_ – villant eszembe. – _Hol a pálcám?!_ Tapogatni kezdtem utána, de sehol nem találtam.

– Fölöslegesen keresed a varázspálcádat, az nincs itt. Soha nem is volt, ahogy mágia sem. – Mielőtt még rákérdezhettem volna erre, Denem intett a kezével, és olyan könnyedén folytatta, mintha nem is élete legnagyobb ellenfelével beszélt volna: – Feküdj vissza, hiszen látod, még úgysem tudsz mozogni. Ahogy mondtam, a sokk paralizálta a testedet. De persze nem is lehet csodálni: három és fél év tudatára hirtelenjében rázúdítani az azt megelőző tizenhat év emlékét… elismerem, _megterhelő_ lehet.

Végre megtaláltam a hangomat, de az még számomra is idegennek tűnt: – Miről beszélsz?

– Csak gondolj vissza, Harry – húzta sötét kis mosolyra a száját a férfi. – Utána beszélhetünk.

Gondoljak vissza? Mire gondoljak vissza? És mi az, hogy „utána beszélhetünk”? Válaszokat akartam, nem nevetséges talányokat!

Még azt sem tudtam, hogy kerülhettem hozzá. Nem is: hogy _ő_ hogy kerülhetett hozzám, ráadásul ebben a külsőben. Határozottan emlékszem, hogy amikor tavaly feltámadt, az elképzelhető legundorítóbb, legembertelenebb alakot vette magára, amit csak ember elképzelhetett. Vérvörös szemek, tar kopasz fej, hullaszínű bőr… Az ekkor mellettem lévő sötét varázsló azonban épp olyan jóvágású volt, mint amilyennek a naplóból kilépő ifjú Denemet láttam.

De várjunk, valami nem stimmelt; biztos, hogy tavaly tért vissza a Sötét Nagyúr? Nem lehet, hiszen én most már a húszat fogom betölteni…

Nem tudtam hova tenni a kieső éveket. Lepillantottam a még mindig takarót szorító bal kezemre, de nyomát sem láttam rajta az ezerszer belevésett „ _Hazudni bűn_ ” szavaknak. A pánik nyálkás indái lassan, de biztosan kúsztak felfelé a mellkasomból, és csomóvá szűkültek a torkomban. _Mit csináltam egészen idáig?_

A pillantásom Denemre tévedt… és egyszerre birtokában voltam minden válasznak.

– Nem… – rebegtem elszörnyedve, émelyítőn összeugró gyomorral, és amikor Tom elégedetten elmosolyodott, érzések milliói szaggatták végig a bensőmet. – Nem, nem, nem, nem, NEM! Nem igaz! Hazudsz! Ez nem valódi emlék! – üvöltöttem.

Tom, aki a szomszédom. Tom, aki a barátom. Tom, aki a szeretőm. Tom, aki reggelit készít nekem. Tom, aki kettőnkre borítja a takarót. Tom, akit szere…

A hányinger olyan hevesen tört rám, hogy a szám elé akartam rántani a kezemet, ám a karjaim továbbra sem mozdultak. Visszazuhantam az ágyba, és teljes erőmből a számba haraptam. Képes lettem volna kiharapni belőle egy darabot, ha azzal véget vethettem volna ennek a rémálomnak.

– Nem lehet valódi emlék…

Denem csak halványan mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, s jeges szemmel nézett az enyémbe. – Ugyan, Harry, erre magad is tudod a választ.

Gyűlöltem őt. Gyűlöltem őt! Voldemort, Tom Denem, Tom – minden név alatt, minden énjét. Kegyetlen, szívtelen gyilkos.

Mintha kitéptek volna valamit belőlem.

– Mondd el, hol vagyok, és hogy kerültünk ide – követeltem, egyenesen a szemébe nézve. – Tudni akarom, mi történt velem, mi történt a többiekkel, mi történt a Roxforttal. Mondd el, hogyan fordíthatom visszájára ezt az egészet!

– Látom, kezdesz visszatalálni magadhoz – jegyezte meg már-már kedélyes hangon a férfi. – De hadd kérdezzem meg: miután mindezt megosztottam veled, mit szándékozol tenni?

– Nem egyértelmű? – kérdeztem. – Meg foglak ölni.

Denem csak somolygott. – Meglátjuk.

– Hol volt, hol nem volt…

– Mi a fenét művelsz?

– Elmondok egy mesét.

Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. Voldemort, minden idők legnagyobb feketemágusa _mesélni_ akart nekem? Egy ilyen helyzetben?!

– Engem ez nem érdekel! – fakadtam ki ökölbe szorított kézzel. Az ágy szélén ültem, a lehető legtávolabb Denemtől. Tényleg képtelen voltam még a rendes mozgásra, de nem akartam megadni neki azt az örömet, hogy elgyengülve heverek előtte. – Válaszokat adj, és _csak_ azokat!

Annyira fájt már pusztán az is, hogy rá kellett néznem! Mintha egy lavór vizet zúdítottak volna rám mindegy egyes alkalommal. Erős akartam lenni, tépni, zúzni, és igazságot tenni, mégis úgy éreztem, hogy nem vagyok elég ehhez. És ez piszkosul fájt.

– Ne hirtelenkedj, Harry – mondta tökéletesen higgadtan a férfi –, válaszokat fogsz kapni. A mese szükséges azok megértéséhez. De talán felesleges ezzel fárasztanom magam, hiszen a mugli neveltetésed miatt könnyen lehet, hogy te is ismered… Felelj hát, Harry: ismered Csipkerózsika történetét?

Dacos énem mindennel ellenkezett volna, de nem láttam értelmét. Kurtán bólintottam.

– Remek. Feltételezem, csak a Grimm testvérek verzióját, és nem az eredetit, amiben az alvó leányzót az arra járó király csupán megerőszakolja álmában, nem pedig megmenti? – Az arcomról leolvashatta a gondolataimat, mert sejtelmesen felhúzta a száját. – Rögtön gondoltam. Akkor engedd meg, hogy elmondjam neked, hogyan is történt meg az eset _valójában._

– Kezdjük azzal, hogy nem is királylányról volt szó, hanem egy nagyhatalmú, kegyetlen földesúr lányáról, Taliáról. Történelmileg rögzített tény, hogy az olasz földesúr megszállottan mágiaellenes volt; nem tűrte meg a birtoka közelében a varázslókat, üldöztette és gyilkoltatta őket. Éltek a földjen olyan gyenge, szánalmas boszorkányok, akik inkább meghunyászkodva csúsztak a lábai előtt, mintsem hogy felléptek volna ellene. Megtagadták, akik voltak, és magukat „javasasszonynak” nevezve elárasztották az úr újszülött lányát mindenféle ajándékkal. Egy boszorkány azonban, akinek a földesúr megölette a férjét, képtelen volt tétlenül nézni, amit a koszos mugli művelt: Talia születésének ünneplésekor figyelmeztette őt, hogy ha nem hagyja abba az ártatlan varázslók üldöztetését, keservesen meg fogja bánni. Mit gondolsz, Harry, mit lépett erre a földesúr?

Hallgattam.

– Bármilyen meglepő, semmit – folytatta Tom szarkasztikusan. – Eltelt egy év, aztán kettő, majd még több, ám semmi változás nem történt, ezért boszorkány elkezdte kiszárítani a birtok kútjait, elsorvasztotta a gabonákat, megbetegítette az állatokat… mégsem hozott semmi sem eredményt. A földesúr persze őt is el akarta fogatni, de egy varázslattal bíró személynek nem jelentett gondot elrejtőzni egy mugli elől. Akkor aztán az úr mérgében olyat tett, amit senki nem hitt volna: elfogatta és megölette a boszorkány hétéves fiát.

– A boszorkány fájdalmában érthető módon a „szemet szemért, fogat fogért” taktikához nyúlt, és a földesúr lányát vette célba. Hosszú hónapokat szentelt a munkának, míg végül sikerült kikevernie egy olyan bájitalt, amivel bosszút állhatott. Megölni nem akarta a lányt, mondván, hogy ő semmiről nem tehet – látod, Harry, itt rontotta el –, ehelyett mély álomba süllyesztette őt. A csipkerózsa alapú főzet egyetlen cseppje, mely az orsó szúrásán keresztül jutott be Talia szervezetébe, elég volt ahhoz, hogy a tizenhat éves lány örök álomba merüljön.

Csak hosszú, néma pillanatok elteltével ébredtem rá, hogy Tom befejezte a beszédet. Nem akartam hagyni, hogy a „meséje” hatással legyen rám, mégis éreztem, hogy hevesebben ver a szívem, mint eddig. Egy pillanatig hezitáltam, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nincs okom a habozásra.

Kemény hangon kérdeztem tehát: – És?

Azt akartam tudni, miért mondja el mindezt nekem, de Tom úgy folytatta, mintha egy türelmetlenkedő kisgyereknek mesélne, aki hallani akarja az esti mese végét.

– A boszorkány végül mégis megadta magát a gyengeségnek, és végzett magával. Sablonos, nevetséges vég – felelte már-már sajnálkozó hangon. – A mugli úr lánya viszont aludt, és az egyik „javasasszony” feljegyzéseiből tudjuk, hogy közel két évig nem tudták felébreszteni. Ez idő alatt esett meg az is, hogy a király arra járt, és egy éjszaka belopózott a földesúr kúriájába, hogy a magatehetetlen lányon élje ki a fehérszemélyek iránti vágyát. A kölyök teherbe is esett tőle.

– Teherbe esett? – szaladt ki belőlem a kérdést, mielőtt még visszanyelhettem volna. Émelyegni kezdett a gyomrom. – És álmában szülte meg a gyereket?

– Gyerekeket – pontosított könnyedén Tom. – Ikrei születtek. De nem, addigra sikerült felébreszteni őt.

– Hogyan? Ha nem a király, akkor ki törte meg végül az átkot?

Valahogy nagyon nem tetszett az a mosoly, amit Tom rám villantott. – A hét talpnyaló boszorkány, pardon, _javasasszony_ egyike. Az évek alatt sikerült kikevernie a bájital ellenszerét, amit aztán megitattak a lánnyal. Fáradozásaiért cserébe a földesúr temérdek arannyal és holtig tartó védelemmel jutalmazta őt… holott ugyanazt a mágiát használta, mint a bájitalt elkészítő társnője.

Nem tudom, milyen arcot vághattam, de Tom szerfelett elégedettnek tűnt az ábrázatommal.

– Ugye, mennyire más a valóság, mint amit az emberek javarésze a mesékből ismer? – kérdezte a férfi szárazon. – Egy Giambattista Basile nevezető mugli író 1634-ben papírra vetette a történetet, és csaknem minden mágikus vonatkozást kiírt belőle: a boszorkányokból bölcsek és asztrológusok lettek, Taliát pedig nem megátkozták, hanem pusztán a rossz horoszkóp és egy jóslat következtében aludt el. Bájital sem szerepelt az ő verziójában, és helyette egy darabka lenvászon okozta a hosszú ideig tartó álmot, amiből aztán merő véletlenségből ébresztette fel a lányt az egyik újszülött fattya.

– Hatvanhárom évvel később Charles Perrault, egy francia szerző, Basile történetét átdolgozva újrapublikálta a mesét. Némileg hűebben követte a valós történéseket – ismét voltak boszorkányok, bájital –, de elferdítette az egész történet mondanivalóját, csak hogy megfeleljen az ostoba mugli olvasóközönségnek. Grimmék túlédesített változata még említést sem érdemel. A kegyetlen földesúr nem is volt kegyetlen, szegény szerencsétlent mindennemű ok nélkül átkozta meg a csúnya, gonosz boszorkány – emelte meg a hangját lenézően Tom. – Sőt, meg is akarta ölni a lányt, és csakis az egyik „jótündérnek” köszönhető, hogy a gyerek mindössze elaludt. Az erőszaktevés persze elmaradt – helyette jött a jólelkű királyfi, no meg a romanticizált sületlenség az átok szerelmes csókkal való megtöréséről. Szánalmas és nevetséges. Ennek fényében mondd meg nekem, Harry – fordította ismét felém a sötéten parázsló szemeit –, hát nem egy kedves tündérmese ez?

– Tudom, mire akarsz kilyukadni – feleltem habozás nélkül viszonozva a tekintetét –, de egyetlen eset alapján nem lehet általánosítani, hogy a muglik rosszabbak a varázslóknál.

– Egyetlen eset alapján valóban nem – hagyta rám szelíden Tom. – Ám sajnos nem csak ennyi fordult elő.

– Jó – bólintottam összeszorított fogakkal. – Rendben. Mindegy, mit mondok, neked már úgyis megváltoztathatatlan véleményed van. De ez most rohadtul nem számít. Inkább azt mondd meg, mi a fenéért volt olyan sürgős feltétlenül elmesélned ezt nekem!

– Egy okos ember tudja, hogy nem csak az egészet kell nézni, hanem gondos figyelmet kell fordítani a jelentéktelennek tűnő, apró részletekre is. Te okos ember vagy, Harry; nem szereted megmutatni, de tudom, hogy az vagy. Mondd meg hát te magad: szerinted miért meséltem el ezt neked?

 _Mert őrült vagy_ – akartam mondani. De nem tettem.

Nem állt szándékomban hagyni, hogy még jobban leírjon maga előtt. A higgadtság megőrzése, a helyzet pontos felmérése, megfelelő információk begyűjtése… Nem ugorhattam neki fejvesztve, addig nem, amíg nem tudtam biztosan, mivel állok szemben.

– Elátkoztatok? – kérdeztem lassan, egy pillanatra sem vonva el a tekintetemet az övétől. – Rám szórtatok valamilyen bűbájt, ami miatt elfelejtettem, ki vagyok, és elrejtettetek… valahová. – Nem tudtam volna megmondani, hol vagyunk, de abban biztos voltam, hogy még Angliában.

– Igen – bólintott Tom – és nem. Az emlékeidet valóban bűbájjal zártuk el. De elrejteni… nem, Harry, nem rejtettelek el sehova.

– Akkor hol vagyok?

– Most? Tetszeni fog: a Roxfortban.

Noha korábban elhatároztam, hogy semmilyen érzést nem engedek kiülni az arcomra, ennek hallatán mégis megrándult a szám. Miket beszél?

– Hogyhogy a Roxfortban? – kérdeztem vissza hitetlenkedve. A biztonság kedvéért még egyszer körülnéztem a szerényen berendezett kis lakásban. Bármennyire is vonakodtam belegondolni az itteni létembe, kapaszkodóul még az iskolai időkre és a Tommal közös lakásunkra is visszagondoltam. – Még ha ez a ház illúzió is lenne, az egész város nem lehet az, ennyi időn át… Célozgatni akarsz valamire, Denem?

– Nem szokásom célozgatni. Ha mondani akarok valamit, akkor azt nyíltan teszem. – Tom felállt az ágy melletti székből, és kisimította magán az eső okozta nedvességtől meggyűrődött ruhát. Ha fázott is, nem mutatta. Mintha nem is ember lenne, komolyan. – Amikor azt mondom, hogy a Roxfortban vagy, akkor azt teljesen komolyan gondolom. Neked is komolyan kellene venned.

– Már hogy vehetném komolyan? – csattant ki belőlem. – Itt ülök ebben az istenverte szobában! _Látom_ , hogy nem a Roxfortban vagyok!

Tom olyan halkan felelt, hogy szinte suttogásnak is beillett volna: – Ne a szemeddel akarj látni, Harry! Nincs semmi, ami annál jobban megtéveszthetne.

Próbáltam kiolvasni a szeméből, mire akarhat rávezetni engem. A pupillája olyan fekete volt, akár a folyékony tinta, az írisz a tekintetéből áradó hidegség ellenére is meleg barna… távolról sem emlékeztetett arra a vérvörös, hasított szempárra, ami olyan sokszor kísértett álmaimban.

Álmaimban…

– Hogy lásd, mennyi segítséget adok neked – folytatta Tom halkan duruzsolva, s közben egészen közel hajolt az arcomhoz –, elárulom, hogy az igazgatói irodában vagy. Emlékszel még, milyen pazar vitrinben volt kiállítva Griffendél kardja, miután a Titkok Kamrájában való találkozásunkat követően Dumbledore-hoz vitted azt? Nos, épp egy ilyen vitrinben fekszel te is, gondosan elzárva a köznép elől, hogy mindig rajtad tarthassam a szemem. – Elkerekedett szemekkel néztem rá, és nyomban megláttam a tekintetén átsuhanó élvezetet. – Igazán gyönyörű vitrin; a legpompásabb munka, amit a koszos koboldok valaha is kiadtak a kezük közül.

Csipkerózsika. Csipkerózsikáról beszélt…

Kőkeménnyé meredt az arcom.

– Alszom. – Nem kérdés volt.

Tom ajka elégedetten felfelé görbült. – Alszol – biccentett aprót. – Ugye, emlékszel az Örök Álom Bájitalára, amiből egyetlen csepp is elég? Beléd több csepp is jutott. Bizony… Lassan négy éve lesz már, hogy mélyen, _rendkívül mélyen_ alszol.

Kirázott a hideg, és nem tudtam elnyomni a borzongásom.

– Akkor most…?

– Folytasd! – unszolt émelyítően szelíden Tom. – Ne tőlem várd a megerősítést. Mondd ki, amit már magad is tudsz!

Megráztam a fejem, de a szavak meglepő sietséggel peregtek le az ajkaimról. – Álmodom. Ez az egész csak egy álom… igaz? Semmi nem igazi. Csak én.

„Bár felébrednék ebből a rémálomból”… Sosem éreztem még ennyire kíméletlenül találónak ezt a kifejezést.

– Ne hidd azt, hogy csak a rémálmod gonosz főszereplője vagyok, Harry. Én épp úgy valós vagyok, ahogyan te is. Ahogy a fantáziavilágodban minden más is.

– Az előbb beszéltük meg, hogy csak képzelem az egészet – suttogtam rekedten, összeszorított szemekkel. – Ez nem a valóság. – Ahogy kimondtam, mintha mázsás súllyal mosott volna végig rajtam ez az egyetlen mondat: ólmossá nehezült minden tagom, a lélegzetem pedig elakadt. – Jézusom…

Megrezzentem, amikor Tom hideg ujja végigsiklott az arcom élén. – Csak mi vagyunk itt igaziak, de ettől még ne hidd azt, hogy ez nem a valóság. Ez pontosan az – a _te_ _valóságod._

Eltoltam az arcom közeléből a kezét. Tompán tudatosult bennem, hogy végre nem éreztem zsibbadtnak a tagjaimat, de valahogy még ez is érzéketlenül hagyott. A testem talán már képes lett volna a mozgásra, ám a lelkem újfent meggátolt benne.

Mondja valaki, hogy csak egy rossz vicc, mondja valaki, hogy mindjárt felébredek…

_Mondja valaki, hogy mindjárt felébredek!_

Tom végre eltávolodott tőlem. Ahogy kihúzta magát, és halkan ismét beszélni kezdett, a hangjából érződő örömittas élvezet kíméletlenül összefacsarta a lelkemet.

– És ami a leginkább számít, kicsi Harry, hogy a mesebeli hősnővel ellentétben te már nem számíthatsz semmiféle változásra. Nincs, aki megfőzze neked az ellenszert, senki nem fog csókkal ébreszteni, és nem számít, hányan erőszakolnak meg téged a valóságban, sosem szülsz majd gyermeket, aki megszabadíthatna.

|

Mozdulatlanul álltam az ablak előtt. Egyetlen ujjal félrehúzva a kopottas függönyt, némán figyeltem a kinti tájat. Az emberek meglepően békésen sétáltak a járdákon – az egyik kislány még vígan ugrándozott is, miközben fogta az édesanyja kezét –, az autók pedig suhanva száguldottak végig a sötét úton. Minden mozgott, minden élt… számomra legalábbis úgy tűnt. De most már tudtam, hogy tévedek.

– Újraindult minden, amikor felébredtél – jegyezte meg Tom a helyiség másik végéből, mint aki pontosan tudja, mire gondolok.

– Pedig még most is úgy érzem, hogy sokkhatás alatt vagyok. Mi akkor a különbség?

– Mordon a kinti varázsló és az itteni mugli énedet zavarta össze. Ez okozta a labilitást, ami végül az elméd, és vele együtt az elméd által felépített világ megdermedéséhez vezetett. Bár továbbra is döbbent vagy és sokkolt, az elméd immár stabil. – Csak egy pillanatra néztem rá a szemem sarkából: Tom az asztalnál ült, és kényelmesen itta a kávéját. – Az sem elhanyagolható körülmény, hogy minden előzetes hitemmel ellentétben… erős vagy, Harry. Különösen száz százalékosan önmagadként.

Hát, én nem tartottam magam annak. És mi is lehetett volna jobb bizonyíték erre, mint a tény, hogy pusztán ezzel az apró, dicséretnek nem is igazán nevezhető megnyilvánulásával Tom Denem, a majdani Sötét Nagyúr, el tudta érni, hogy meleg folyadék módjára telítse el a mellkasomat a bizsergés?

Az ujjaim hidegek voltak, akár a jégcsapok, és még a tenyeremben gőzölgő csésze sem tudta felmelegíteni őket. Ettől függetlenül nyeltem egy nagy kortyot, mielőtt lassú léptekkel visszasétáltam az asztalhoz. Kihúzott vállal ültem le Tommal szemben.

– Lehiggadtam – mondtam végül. – Most már mondd el a részleteket. És nem akarok újabb mesét hallani!

Elmosolyodott. – Már vége a mesék idejének, Harry.

– Ezt örömmel hallom.

Ha valaki akár csak negyed órával ezelőtt is azt mondja nekem, hogy perceken belül ott fogok ülni egy kis asztalka egyik oldalán, szemben azzal a férfival, aki az évszázad legsötétebb mágusává lett, és csendes szavakat váltva kávézgatok majd vele, körberöhögtem volna.

Emlékeztem mindenre: tudtam, hogy ő nem más, mint Voldemort, aki megölte a szüleimet, ezzel Dursleyék sanyargató markába lökve engem tizenegy hosszú évre. Miatta nőttem föl árván, egyedül, míg Hagrid el nem vitt a Roxfortba, ahol végre barátokra leltem Hermione és Ron személyében. Vissza tudtam idézni mindent, amit közösen átéltünk, az órákat, a tanárokat, a Tusát… Voldemort visszatértét. Emlékeztem a végtelen szégyenérzetre, amiért a Sötét Nagyúr cselének bedőlve ostoba módon a Minisztériumba szaladtam, és a ballépésemért súlyos árral kellett fizetnem: Sirius életével. Emlékeztem arra a vakító fájdalomra, amit a keresztapám elvesztése okozott. A végtelen haragra, amit a magamra hagyó Dumbledore felé éreztem.

Tudtam, hogy ezek után vissza kellett mennem Dursleyékhez, a világomat azonban ezután mintha tövestül kicsavarták volna a helyéről, csak hogy egy egészen más helyen, egészen más módon rendezzék vissza. Abban sem voltam biztos, önmagam voltam-e még…?

De igen, azt hiszem, az voltam. Harry; az a Harry, aki akkor lehettem volna, ha Voldemort és a varázslat sosem lépnek be az életembe.

Furcsa volt visszagondolni az elmúlt időszakra; az énem egy része szürreális álomnak tartotta, a másik ellenben békés és boldog mindennapokként élte meg. Megvolt mindenem: barátaim, családom, szeretőm…

Kirázott a hideg, és akaratom ellenére is összeszorult a kezem. Még mindig émelyített a gondolat, hogy én és Tom Denem… Émelyített és megborzongatott. Egyszerre okozott a férfi fájdalmat és élvezetet: az egyik kezemmel azért nyúltam volna felé, hogy megragadjam és magamhoz rántsam – a másikkal azért, hogy a világ végére taszítsam, el a közelemből.

Hogy érezhettem iránta még mindig így, ha egyszer már tisztában voltam a múltammal? A Kis Túlélőnek el kellett volna törölnie a mugli Harry Pottert! Akkor nem éreztem volna most azt a kínzó szégyent és sajgást, ami elöntött, valahányszor arra gondoltam, hogy végeznem kell majd a férfival.

Nem néztem föl a csészéből, de tudtam, hogy Tom behatóan vizsgálja az arcomat. A tekintete mindig is olyan volt, mint a lézer… Ahol a pillantása rávetült, felhevült a bőröm.

– Még mindig nem hallottam a válaszaidat – szólaltam meg hűvösen, mikor már bizonyossá vált, hogy Tom nem kíván egyhamar beszélni.

Nyugodtan kortyolt egyet a kávéból, aztán letette a csészét maga elé. Tökéletes fesztelenséggel nézett rám, holott biztosan tudtam, hogy komoly problémát okozott neki az öntudatra ébredésem. Még ha irritált volt is, jól titkolta.

– Bizonyára már magad is észrevetted, hogy az itteni életedről a tizenhatodik évedet megelőzően nincs semmilyen emléked.

– Mert tizenhat voltam, amikor elaltattatok a bájitallal – bólintottam sötéten, majd ahogy eszembe jutott a szemüvegem lencséjében visszatükröződő férfialak, szinte gondolkodás nélkül hozzátettem: – Pitonnal.

A varázsló nevének kimondása is elég volt ahhoz, hogy vérvörösen izzó düh lobbanjon föl bennem. Az az áruló Piton! Hányszor megmondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy benne nem lehet megbízni, de hitt nekem? Á, nem, soha! És most tessék.

Bár azt mondhatnám, hogy elégedettség töltött el, amiért bebizonyosodott az igazam, de nem; kizárólag megviselt fáradtságot éreztem, ami ólmos súlyként öntötte el a tagjaimat.

– Így van – húzta elégedett kis mosolyra a száját Tom. – Meg kell mondanom, a minisztériumi incidens után felettébb… bosszús voltam. Nemcsak a prófécia veszett el, de te is kicsúsztál a karmaim közül. Halálfalóim természetesen keservesen megbűnhődtek a hibáikért, mégis arra kényszerültem, hogy alaposan átgondoljam, milyen lehetőségeim maradtak a jövőre nézve. Gondosan kellett megterveznem minden egyes lépésemet, ha nem akartam még egy szánalmas felsülést. És akkor eszembe ötlött valami – emelte meg kissé az állát a férfi. – Ha megölni nem tudlak a bolond védelmezőid miatt, és a sárvérű anyádnak köszönhetően még csak a testednek sem veszem hasznát, akkor ugyan mihez kezdhetek veled? – Egyetlen pillanatig hallgatott csupán, de ahogy a tekintetembe fúrta a sajátját, s másodpercek mintha tízszeres hosszúságúra nyúltak volna. Tom aztán összekulcsolta maga előtt a hosszú ujjait, s előrehajolva mondta: – Egyszerűen félre kellett tenni téged, ahol nem lehettél útban. Rájöttem, hogy ha nem megölni próbállak téged, pusztán kivonni a forgalomból, nem lehet olyan felsőbbrendű akarat, amely keresztbe tehetne nekem.

– Eszedbe sem jutott, hogy ha nem ölsz meg, egyszer még visszatérhetek végezni veled? – A hangom meglepően magabiztosan csengett.

Tom csak somolygott. – Bízom a képességeimben, Harry. Talán jobban is, mint te a magadéiban.

Úgy döntöttem, figyelmen kívül hagyom ezt a megjegyzést.

– Szóval úgy döntöttél, valóra váltasz egy mugli gyerekmesét, és örök álomba ringatsz engem – szögeztem le összehúzott szemmel. – Mi az, a mérgezett alma unalmas megoldás lett volna? A tűhegyes orsó jobban megmozgatta azt a szadista fantáziádat?

Fogalmam sincs, honnan peregtek elő belőlem ezek a szavak, de cseppet sem örültem neki, hogy Tom szemlátomást rettentő jól szórakozott rajtuk. Azt pedig végképp nem élveztem, hogy a flegma kérdésemre adott mosolya úgy hatott rám, mintha abban a pillanatban ittam volna meg egy nagy korsó vajsört.

– Bármennyire szeretném is magaménak tudni az érdemet – folytatta negédesen Tom –, Perselus volt az, aki előrukkolt a bájitallal. Gyanítom, te is sejted, hogy nem egyszerű főzetről van szó: a valaha készített legbonyolultabb elixírek egyike, ráadásul rendkívül kevesen vannak, akik mai napig ismeretében vannak a receptnek. Példának okáért egy ősrégi példánya ott pihent a Malfoy kúria hatalmas könyvtárának mélyén, Lucius és a felmenői mégsem látták meg soha, micsoda érték rejlik a poros pergamenen. Perselus kincsre lelt hulladékban, és nem habozott azonnal elém tárni azt.

Az a kétszínű Piton! A felé érzett haragom ismét teljes intenzitással lobogott fel bennem. Ha lehetőségem nyílt volna rá, képes lettem volna az utolsó ujjpercéig apró cafatokra átkozni őt.

– Vitathatatlanul érdekes emlékeim vannak az Örök Álom elkészítéséről. Amikor Perselus egy lavórnyi frissen szedett csipkerózsával a kezében érkezett meg az egyik gyűlésre, Rodolphus nem átallott megkérdőjelezni a döntéseimben… Természetesen gondoskodtam róla, hogy ezután jó ideig ne legyen kedve hasonlóra vetemedni.

– Akárhogy is, Perselus rászolgált a legkiválóbb bájitalmesteri címére: elkészítette a főzetet. Onnantól kezdve, el kell ismernem, még engem is meglepett, mennyire simán ment minden. Nyár volt, és _Imperius_ szal rávenni a rokonaidat, hogy feltűnés nélkül adják be neked a bájitalt, igazán semmiség volt. – Tom még szélesebb mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy rám nézett. – Hű halálfalóimnak csupán annyi dolguk maradt, hogy végezzenek a koszos muglikkal, téged pedig hozzanak a színem elé.

Sosem szerettem Dursleyéket. Ha éreztem is valaha irántuk valamit, az csakis harag és rengeteg elszenvedett sérelmem feletti tompa bosszúvágy lehetett. Mégis, Tom szavai hallatán valami összeszorult a torkomban.

– Mit mondhatnék? – folytatta a férfi. – Minden tökéletesen alakult. A Kis Túlélő nélkül kitört a pánik, a pánik félelmet és káoszt szült, ezek pedig mind csak táplálták a győzelmem talaját. Azt hiszed, Dumbledore nevetséges kis Rendje képes volt hathatós fellépésre ellenem? Ugyan, kérlek… A győzelem attól a pillanattól fogva az enyém volt, hogy te lehunytad a szemed. Minden előzetes elvárásomat felülmúló sebességgel vettem át az irányítást a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium felett.

Igen, határozottan éreztem, ahogy a nehéz csomó egyre szűkül bennem. Jeges karmokkal préselték össze a tüdőmet, minden oxigént kinyomva belőlem a mozdulattal. Kongóan üresnek éreztem magam.

– És ez mind három és fél éve volt? – kérdeztem halkan. – A valóságban is?

Valahol naiv módon azt reméltem, hogy a fejemben telt el ennyi idő… hogy odakinn, a valódi világban talán csak napok, hetek múltak el az ötödiket követő nyár óta. Elég volt azonban egyetlen pillantást vetnem a velem szemben ülő férfi arcára, hogy tudjam, feleslegesen áltatom magam.

– Ahogy mondod. – Sötét tekintete valósággal felizzott előttem. – Augusztus havával fog eljönni Voldemort nagyúr rémuralmának negyedik esztendeje. Bizony… Mindent elértem, amit akartam, Harry.

– De ha te kinn vagy, a valóságban, és ott pusztítasz – kezdtem neki mereven, igyekezvén figyelmen kívül hagyni a megelégedett szavait –, akkor nem lehetsz egyszerre a fejemben is. Vagy mégis csak a rémálmom szereplője lennél? Talán kettő van belőled? – Keserűen elhúztam a számat. – Nem tudom, miért vagy itt velem, de ha már úgy döntöttél, hogy így tüntetsz el engem az útból, legalább az álmaimat igazán békében hagyhattad volna!

Tom szórakozott mozdulattal söpörte ki a haját a szeméből, a tekintete azonban épp olyan éles maradt, mint amilyen eddig is volt. Mikor azon kaptam magam, hogy hosszan bámulom a karcsú ujjait, az asztal alatt a combomba markoltam, hogy felrázzam magam a saját hülyeségemből.

– Én ott vagyok… és itt – mondta lassan a férfi. – Voldemort az én álmaimat teljesítette be, de most már nem ő vagyok. Elváltunk, amikor te elaludtál, és többé már soha nem lehetünk egyek.

Miért kellett állandóan rébuszokban beszélnie?

– Nem értem – közöltem hűvösen.

– Pedig könnyű. Voldemort, ahogy azt te is tudod, Tom Denemből született; akkor még egyetlen személyről volt szó. Mikor azonban elfogattalak, bonyolult bűbájok egész sorozatát szórtam rád, hogy elzárjam az emlékeidet. Gondolom, megérted, miért tettem; azzal lehetett a legjobban biztosítani az esetlegesen fellépő komplikációk elkerülését, hogy teljesen új életet kellett itt kezdened. Úgy gondoltam azonban, nem árt, ha valaki szemmel tart téged – csupán a biztonság kedvéért –, de kire bízhattam volna egy ilyen rendkívül fontos feladatot…? Önmagamon kívül senkire.

Halk órakattogás zaja töltötte meg azt a csendes pillanatot, amíg Tom lélegzetvételnyi szüntetet tartott.

– Már egyébként is kutattam akkoriban olyan módszerek után, melyek lehetővé tették volna, hogy megszabaduljak az emberi énemtől, de egyben ne is vesszen el az végérvényesen a semmiben. Az alkalom kiválónak tűnt, így mindennemű teketória nélkül megtettem, amit régóta szerettem volna: leválasztottam magamról a lelkem gyengébb, emberibb részét, majd beléd zártam azt, Harry. – Kirázott a hideg attól a mosolytól, amit Tom rám villantott. – Az elméd része lettem, s ezzel együtt a világodé is. Itt vagyok, de nem úgy, mint azok a fantázialények, akiket te teremtettél magad köré: én önálló szervezet vagyok. Ha játékként fognánk fel ezt az egészet, amiben te vagy a játékmester… nos, én a meglepetés extrakarakter vagyok, akit senki nem irányít.

– Kettészelted magad? – kérdeztem vissza döbbenten, észre sem véve, hogy közben hitetlenkedve csóváltam a fejem. – De ha te, Denem, kikerültél Voldemortból, akkor… akkor vele mi lett?

– A Sötét Nagyúr ezzel elérte egyik leghőbb vágyát: megszabadult a gyengeségétől. – Tom előrehajolt, majd összefonta az ujjait az asztallapon. – Nincsenek már érzései, nincsenek nevetséges, emberi gondolatai. Kettéváltunk, és most, hogy én, „Tom Denem”, már nem vagyok benne, Voldemort nagyúr kegyetlenebb, mint valaha.

Kegyetlenebb? Hiszen eddig is az évszázad leggonoszabb, legkönyörtelenebb mágusa volt… Bele sem mertem gondolni, milyen lehetett akkor _most_ , normális érzések nélkül.

Ha ott lettem volna a valóságban, már nem is éreztem volna a belőle áradó dühöt, bosszúságot, diadalörömöt? Talán olyanná vált, mint egy gépezet, ami csak ölni és pusztítani képes. Háborúkat szítani, gyilkolni és szenvedést okozni…

Tom látványától összefacsarodott bennem valami. Ő még most is annyira más volt. Még most sem tudtam Voldemortként tekinteni rá. Ő volt a legjobb dolog az itteni életemben, és ez nem olyasvalami, amitől képes lettem volna azonnal eltekinteni.

Pedig arra lett volna szükség, ha objektíven akartam átlátni a helyzetet.

– De te nem tudhatsz erről – jutott eszembe hirtelen. – Ha belém vagy zárva, nem tudhatsz semmit a külvilágról, hiszen én… sem… Ó. – Elhalt a hangom, ahogy rájöttem a dolog nyitjára. Szúrósan a férfi szemei közé néztem. – A szemüvegem, igaz? Ahogy Pitonnal beszéltél azon keresztül.

– Okos – mondta Tom olyan hangon, mintha egyenesen büszke lett volna rám a megszólalásomért. – Igen, a szemüvegedet tettem meg a két világ közötti csatornának. Csakis a Perselus és az én érintésemre reagál, de szerfelett hasznosnak bizonyult, amikor értesülni akartam a külvilág történéseiről. – Halvány mosolyt villantott rám, de ez még a korábbiaknál is sötétebbnek tűnt. – Amikor szóltál, hogy újabban a barátaid képét látod magad előtt, bevallom, egészen megijedtem – no nem a szó szoros értelmében. Tudtam, hogy bár Voldemort a Roxfort legkülönlegesebb díszeként állított ki téged a drága jó, néhai Dumbledore irodájában, arra gondosan ügyelt, hogy senki ne férhessen a közeledbe. Bár a lencsék nem aktiválódhattak a kis pajtásaid jelenlététől, szemlátomást elkaptál villanásokat a közelükben, és ez felettébb aggasztó volt.

– De hát én az itteni barátaimat lát…

– Harry, ne most kezdj értetlenkedni! – szólt rám élesen Tom, amitől csaknem összehúztam magam. – Idézd már magad elé az itteni kölykök arcát! Nem tűnik föl semmi?

Már minek kellene feltűnnie? Hiszen ők…

Megállt bennem az ütő.

– Nem egy vaktában kitalált világban élsz – folytatta Tom határozottan. – Elvégre mégiscsak a _te elméd_ hozott itt létre mindent, és bár irányítani nem tudod, azért hatással vagy rá. Azt teremtettél ide, amit a tudatalattid itt akart látni: körülvetted magad a régi barátaiddal és tanáraiddal, mert a tudatod elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ők ne legyenek a közeledben. Fogalmad sincs, milyen lehet rendes családban felnőni, de árva sem akartál lenni, ezért úgy alakítottad, mintha a szüleid szimplán nem foglalkoznának veled. Semmi nem ok nélkül vált itt olyanná, amilyenné, érted?

Szinte nem is jutottak el a szavai a tudatomig; önmagamra figyeltem. Mintha kifeszítettek volna elém egy hatalmas vásznat, amin emlékképek garmadája pergett végig gyors egymásutánban: a sok bohóckodás Ronnal, a Mrs. Weasley nyújtotta szeretet, Hermione segítsége, Neville barátsága, Lupin, Dumbledore, és mindenki más…

Hogy nem vettem észre eddig? _Hogy nem vettem észre, hogy az ő arcukat láttam?_

Ha lehunytam a szemem, halványan magam elé tudtam idézni azokat a furcsa villanásokat és hangokat, amiket az elmúlt időszakban tapasztaltam alkalmanként. Ahogy az ismerős alakok fölém hajolva szomorú szemekkel néztek engem, és halk szavakkal kérleltek, hogy ébredjek fel…

Egy pillanat. Egy pillanat!

– De akkor rám találtak – leheltem furcsa izgatottsággal a hangomban. Apró, görcsös csomó ült a gyomromban, ami minden múló másodperccel egyre jobban megfeszült. – Ronék hozzáfértek a testemhez a valóságban, igaz? Azért láttam az arcukat. Próbálnak felébreszteni!

Bizsergő tűz cikázott végig rajtam, ahogy Tom alátámasztása nélkül is tényként könyveltem el magamban a felfedezést. Ez viszont az jelenti, hogy még van esélyem, igaz? Hermione okos lány, megtalálja a módját, hogy megmentsen. Rá fog jönni, hogyan törhetik meg a bájital hatását… Akkor pedig fel fogok ébredni, és legyőzöm Voldemortot. Nem ő fog győzni.

Nem ő fog. Nem hagyom.

Tom épp olyan higgadtan ült tovább az asztal előtt, mint egész végig, a szája azonban baljós mosolyra húzódott. Ennek láttán akaratom ellenére is megmozdult bennem a kétely és a bizonytalanság.

– Ó, igen: megtaláltak – bólintott a férfi szinte már duruzsolva. – Arról sajnos még nem értesültem, miképp juthattak be az igazgatói irodába – amelyről bizton állíthatom, hogy a létező legerősebb bűbájok védték –, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy a semmirekellő követőim számlájára lehet felróni ezt a hibát. Örömmel értesíthetlek azonban, hogy a probléma hamar orvoslásra került. – Az émelyítő mosolya hegyes jégcsapok módján szúrta át a mellkasom. – A pimasz kis korcsok többé nem jelentenek kockázatot.

– Hogy érted, hogy nem jelentenek kockázatot? – hallottam a saját hangomat. – Mit tettél velük, te szemét?!

– Én semmit. Voldemort nagyúr azonban… És mint tudjuk, ő sokkal kegyetlenebb nálam.

– Hagyd már abba a mellébeszélést, Tom! – csattantam fel türelmemet vesztve. Tudtam, éreztem, mit próbál elmondani, de bele sem mertem gondolni abba az eshetőségbe; inkább megveszekedetten kapaszkodtam a reményem utolsó, kétségbeesett morzsáiba. – _Mi történt a barátaimmal?!_

Tom megemelte a fejét, és tökéletesen érzéketlenül nézett rám. – Meghaltak, természetesen.

Mintha a hátamra borítottak volna egy mázsás szekrényt, ami aztán égzengető reccsenéssel kettétört engem. Egyetlen szempillantás alatt kifutott minden erő a tagjaimból.

– Nem – ráztam meg a fejem határozottan, noha éreztem, ahogy azok a bizonyos morzsák hangtalanul kiperegnek az ujjaim közül. – Hazudsz. Át akarsz verni, igaz?

– Miért akarnálak? Az imént fedtem fel előtted mindent: elmondtam, mit tettem, elmondtam, hogy miért tettem. Már kicsit késő lenne _most_ elkezdeni visszatartani előled az igazságot, nem gondolod?

– Nem tudom. Mondhatod azért, hogy elbizonytalaníts. Hogy összezavarj. Hogy elveszítsem a fejem, és könnyebben manipulálhass. Vagy csak szimplán élvezed, hogy játszhatsz velem; fogalmam sincs! – A hajamba túrtam, miközben próbáltam lecsillapítani a kapkodó légzésemet. – De azt megéreztem volna, ha ők eltávoznak a világból, abban egészen biztos vagyok.

Tom szeme összeszűkült. – Ej! Ez a logikát minden szempontból nélkülöző szentimentális gondolkodásmód egyáltalán nem illik hozzád, Harry. Azt hittem, sikerült kinevelnem belőled az elmúlt évek során. – Aztán hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy Granger és Weasley, sok más egykori barátodhoz hasonlóan, már csakis az emlékeidben élnek.

Nem akartam hinni neki. Nem _tudtam_ hinni neki!

Hiszen nemrég még láttam őket…

A félelem szinte összemorzsolta a tüdőmet.

– Nem hiszek neked, amíg nem látom a saját két szememmel. Fel kell ébrednem. – Mire Tom egyet pisloghatott volna, már közvetlenül előtte álltam, és durván felrántottam a székből, ahol olyan émelyítő higgadtsággal ült, akár egy főúr. – Mondd meg, hogyan ébredhetek fel!

Tom megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem tudsz.

– Azt majd én meglátom! Mondd a módját! Még ha nem is tudom akaratom szerint irányítani ezt az álomvilágot, keményen öklözni biztosan tudok – sziszegtem elsötétült ábrázattal. – És itt nincs mágia, amivel védhetnéd magad.

– Lebecsülsz engem, Harry – mondta Tom keményen, miközben ellökte az ingét szorító kezemet, majd megragadta a csuklómat. – Egy pillanatig se hidd azt, hogy varázstalanul, pusztán „Tom Denemként” nem vagyok képes elbánni veled. Hiszen mindenki másnál jobban ismerlek, nem igaz?

A torkomban rekedt a szó, ahogy a nyakhajlatomba fúrta az arcát, majd erősen beleharapott a vállamba, mielőtt a fülemhez hajolt volna: – Amikor azt mondtam, nem tudsz felébredni, azt úgy értettem, hogy _képtelen vagy rá_. Nem a körülmények miatt alszol, hanem csakis azért, mert _te_ azt akarod. Akár elismered, akár nem, a tény vitathatatlan marad: nem akarsz felébredni.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdeztem vissza a tőlem telhető legfelháborodottabb hangon. Szerettem volna képen törölni magam, amiért engedtem, hogy a közelsége hasson a testemre. – Nem tűnik elég nyilvánvalónak, hogy mindennél jobban szeretnék felébredni?

– Őszintén? Nem. – Kissé elhúzódott, így végre nem ingerelt a közelsége olyan intenzíven, de továbbra se eresztette el azonban a csuklómat. – Hogy lásd, mennyire nyílt és egyenes vagyok veled, felhívom a figyelmed egy apróságra, amiről szemlátomást elfeledkeztél _: már megkaptad az Örök Álom ellenszerét_.

Eddig a pontig csak azzal foglalkoztam, hogy kiszabadítsam magam a szorításából, ennek hallatán azonban megmerevedtem. – Tessék?

– Mielőtt arra utasítottam Perselust, hogy szüntesse meg az emlékeidet elzáró bűbájt, elmondta, hogy a még életben lévő rendtagoknak sikerült megfőzniük az ellenszert, emlékszel? Bár munkájuk gyümölcsét már nem volt alkalmuk kiélvezni, ez sajnos nem változtat azon a szomorú tényen, hogy a barátaidnak volt lehetőségük beadni neked az ellenszert.

A számra haraptam. Eléggé összemosódtak a fejemben a varázslói öntudatra ébredésemet megelőző percek történései, de ahogy Tom megemlítette, valóban rémlett nekem, hogy Piton mintha említett volna valami ilyesmit…

– Az a helyzet, hogy az ellenszer önmagában még nem elég. A bájital olyan, mint egy széles tó, amely elválaszt téged a valóság partjától. Az ellenfőzet megteremti ugyan a hidat, ami összeköti a szárazföldet a szigeteddel, mégsem ér semmit, ha te magad nem sétálsz át rajta. És eláruljak neked még valamit, Harry? – folytatta Tom kíméletlen hangon, ismét olyan közel hajolva hozzám, hogy szinte el tudtam volna merülni a tekintete végtelen mélységében. – A te hidad már ott áll előtted, mégis a szigeten vagy még. Ez mit mond neked? Megsúgom: _hogy nem akarsz átsétálni rajta._

– De akarok – suttogtam remegő hangon a képébe. – Fel akarok ébredni. Mindennél jobban!

– Ha ez igaz lenne, már rég megtetted volna. Lehet, hogy a tudatod még győzködi magát, a tudatalattid azonban tisztában van az igazsággal. De nem is lehet ezt csodálni; ugyan miért akarnál felébredni? Mi várna rád a valóságban? Háború, halál, szenvedés… Voldemort elvett mindent, ami kedves volt neked: egykori bajtársaid többsége halott, a túlélők egytől-egyig a rabszolgái. A Roxfort és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium is az ő befolyása alatt áll, az a maroknyi lázadó pedig a vesztébe rohan, ha bármit is lép. Persze, visszatérhetsz oda, ha akarsz, hogy megpróbálj reményt adni nekik a káoszban, de inkább előbb, mint utóbb a Sötét Nagyúr rabjaként végeznéd… és hidd el, ő közel sem bánna veled olyan nyájasan, mint én.

– Érted már, Harry? – kérdezte aztán halkan, sötéten, miközben lángoló tekintetét az enyémbe fúrta. Az alakjából áradó sötét erő gúzsba kötötte az egész testemet. – Képtelen vagy itt hagyni ezt a világot. _Nem tudsz felébredni_. Itt megvan mindened: a normális élet, amire mindig vágytál, a szerető barátaid, a fogadott családod… és én.

Elszállt az agyam. El akartam lökni őt magamtól, de csak annyit értem el, hogy kis híján felbuktattam mindkettőnket. Mire kettőt pislogtam, a hátam keményen a falnak csapódott, Tom forró lélegzete pedig bizseregve keveredett össze az enyémmel.

– Tudtam, hogy a régi életed emléke nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy megölje, amit irántam érzel; ezért is hagytam, hogy Perselus visszaadja neked. És nem is tévedtem, ugye? Látom a szemeden. Gyűlölsz engem és vágysz rám. A két kezeddel fojtanál meg, aztán pedig meggyaláznád a testem. Én is így érzek. – Hörögve levegőért kaptam, amikor Tom egyik pillanatról a másikra a nyakam köré kulcsolta a kezét. Hiába próbáltam lefejteni őt magamról, cseppnyi erő sem maradt bennem. – Miért is cserélnéd le ezt az életedet arra a másikra, ahol csak veszíthetsz? Bolond lennél megtenni… Te pedig sok minden vagy, Harry, de bolond? Az nem.

– Eressz el, Tom! – sziszegtem. – Nem tudsz te semm…

A szája olyan erővel csapódott az enyémnek, hogy szinte fájt. Keményen az alsó ajkamba harapott, meghúzta azt, belőlem pedig szégyenszemre kiszökött egy cérnavékony nyögés. Amikor a nyelve a következő pillanatban a szám forró belsejébe siklott, sötét, fémes ízt hozott magával.

Tíz körömmel karmoltam a karját, de mintha meg sem érezte volna. Amikor a piercing apró gyöngye keményen nekinyomódott a szájpadlásomnak, a térdem megremegett, és kis híján összeestem.

 _Ez Voldemort. Ez Voldemort. Ez Voldemort! –_ hajtogattam magamban. – _Harapd le a nyelvét!_

– Tudod, hogy egyébként egyikünk sem győzött volna – lehelte Tom az ajkaimba nehezen. – Az a mi végzetünk, hogy örökké harcoljunk egymással. De nem sokkal jobb ez, itt, _így_? A te álmod világában vagyunk, Harry; itt minden olyan, amilyennek _te_ látni akarod. Kinn, a valóságban, sosem lehetnél olyan szabad, mint itt.

– Azt… majd én eldöntöm – préseltem ki magamból nehezen, a szorító kezei miatt még mindig fuldokolva.

Aztán a szorítás hirtelen elmúlt. Tom hátralépett, én pedig nyomban eltávolodtam tőle. Mi tagadás… szinte menekültem. Úgy száguldottam ki a helyiségből, mintha kergettek volna, és a bejárati ajtóhoz siettem.

Tom nyugodt tempóban követett, majd karba tett kézzel megállt a nappali sarkában. Nem kérdezte meg, hova megyek, de végig éreztem a hátamon a tekintetét, amíg felkaptam a kabátomat.

– Otthon foglak várni.

Ökölbe szorult a kezem a higgadt, közömbös hangja hallatán. A közös otthonunk… Tekinthetem még azt egyáltalán az _otthonomnak_?

Nem feleltem semmit. Feltéptem az ajtót, és kiléptem rajta.

Fogalmam sem volt, merre tartok: csak mentem, amerre a lábam vitt. Kormosan feketéllett az éjszaka – nem tudtam volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el a Tommal való beszélgetésünk alatt, de a sokk is okozhatott nagyobb időugrást a fantáziavilágomban –, a hidegen fújó szél pedig úgy csípte az arcomat, mintha folyamatosan jeges vízzel locsolták volna. Itt-ott járókelők sétáltak a város csendes utcáin, és autók is akadtak szép számmal az utakon, én mégis úgy éreztem magam, mintha egyedüli árnyként kóboroltam volna a kacskaringós utcákon. Nem számít, mennyire húztam össze magamon a kabátot, a hideg levegő a csontomig hatolt. Egy étkezde eresze alá húzódtam be.

Odabenn a vendégek zavartalanul vacsoráztak, és minden annyira normálisnak tűnt, hogy képtelen voltam elhinni, mindez nem a valóság. Hiszen az álmok ködösek és szürreálisak – olyanok, amiket az ember azonnal elfelejt, amint felébred. Akkor hogy lehetett itt minden ennyire részletes, precíz, _tökéletes_ …? Gyűlöltem és szégyelltem elismerni, de igaz volt, amit Tom mondott: ez a világ tökéletes volt. Hiszen én teremtettem.

– Segíthetek valamiben, uram?

Megrezzenve fordultam az elegáns, fekete ruhát viselő pincér felé, aki gyanakvó szemmel méricskélt.

– Nem, én csak… pihenek – dadogtam. – De köszönöm.

A férfi biccentett, aztán elsétált az egyik szélső asztalhoz. Én is összeszedtem magamat, és rávettem a lábaimat, hogy induljanak el. Nem akartam, hogy esetleg megint megszólítsanak. Sőt: az lett volna a legjobb, ha látni sem látnak.

Sokáig fel sem néztem a földről, mikor aztán megtettem, az ékszerbolt előtt találtam magam, ahol korábban az ajándékot akartam megvenni Jan… Hermionénak.

Nehezemre esett összeolvasztani a két nevet a tudatomban, holott egyetlen személyről volt szó, akárcsak „Dug” és Ron esetében. Nem is értettem, miért nem a saját nevükkel léteztek ők ebben a világban. Miféle idétlen ötlet volt ez tőlem?

Ahogy arra gondoltam, milyen könnyedén és gondtalanul indultam el délután otthonról az ékszerbolt felé, egyszerűen nevethetnékem támadt. Annyira szánalmas… Mintha évtizedekkel ezelőtt történt volna, mintha nem is én lettem volna.

És valahol _tényleg_ nem én voltam az. Az a Harry nem ismerte az élet sötét oldalát: sosem nézett szembe a halállal, sosem veszítette el a szeme láttára a szeretteit, sosem kellett annyit küzdenie és szenvednie, mint nekem. Az a Harry normális volt és hétköznapi – olyan, amilyen én sosem lehettem.

És most összeolvadtunk.

 _Hogyan is gabalyodhattam össze Tom Denemmel? –_ gondoltam magamban dühtől fortyogva. _– Aki egy ponton még egy volt azzal a Voldemorttal, aki miatt árva lettem!_ Nem is tudtam teljesen elválasztani őket egymástól a fejemben, holott hatalmas különbségek voltak köztük. Vagy legalábbis, énbennem teljesen elkülönültek – hiszen a Sötét Nagyúr csak pusztított kegyetlenül, míg Tom… Tom mintha maga lett volna a gyógyír minden szenvedésre, amit az életem során kinn, a valóságban át kellett élnem. Vele új életet kezdhettem, és… boldog voltam, a fenébe is!

_De ez már a múlté. Többé nem térhetek vissza abba a naiv állapotba, amiben eddig voltam. Már tudom az igazat, és az mindent megváltoztat._

Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy engedhette Tom, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. Megfigyelni engem, az oké, azt megérteném, miért tette. De ágyba bújni velem? Biztos voltam benne, hogy Voldemort ezt nem így képzelte. Tehát akkor miért? Hogyan? MIÉRT?!

… Valójában csak költői kérdés volt, igazából nem akartam a választ. Túlságosan is jól tudtam, mi az, amit a Normális Harry vonzónak talált Tomban; tudtam, milyen tulajdonságait szerettem, milyen tulajdonságaitól másztam a falra. Emlékeztem, milyen a karján felébredni a sötétbarna szemének látványára, emlékeztem, milyen reggelente összeveszni vele azon, melyikünk használja hamarabb a fürdőt, emlékeztem, milyen késő estig filmet nézni vele… Emlékeztem az ujjai érintésére, a meleg bizsergésre, a mosolyára. Emlékeztem, milyen egész éjszakán át szeretkezni vele.

Mit képzelt Tom? Hiszen jó, én még semmit nem tudtam akkor, de ő… ő végig tisztában volt azzal, ki vagyok! Hogy is juthatott eszébe lefeküdni velem?!

_– Ha valaki annyi éven át figyel téged, ahogyan én tettem…_

Valami ilyesmit mondott. Most értettem csak meg igazán, mit is jelentettek a szavai. Ő valóban éveken át figyelt engem, de egészen másként, mint ahogyan azt akkor, abban a percben hittem.

És… te jó ég! Sokadszorra temettem a kezembe az arcomat, ahogy ismét tudatosult bennem egy újabb tény, amit eddig valahogy sikerült figyelmen kívül hagynom: az összejövetelünk körülményeit. Hiszen akkoriban én Juliusszal jártam, vagyis… Jézus.

Tom azt mondta akkor, ő cseppet sem hozzám való. Hát, most már egyet kellett értenem vele. Még ha ki is jutnék valaha ebből az álomvilágból, többé nem tudnék Neville szemébe nézni.

Ha kijutnék… Ki fogok jutni? Tom azt mondta, én vagyok az, aki maradni akarok. Azt mondta, bármikor felébredhetnék.

De mi van, ha csak átver? Simán kinézem belőle; Tom mindig is szerette manipulálni az embereket – ahogy Voldemort is. Nem hihetek a szavának, többé már nem. Semmi nem garantálja, hogy igazat mond.

De az is tény, hogy „odakinn” biztosan nem lenne olyan életem, mint itt volt. Itt tényleg megkaptam azt, amire gyerekkorom óta vágytam, és normális lehettem. De kinn… Ki tudja, mi vár rám.

Szégyelltem beismerni, de Tom alapjaiban rengetett meg mindent, ami bennem volt.

 _Márpedig most fel fogok ébredni_ – gondoltam szorosan lehunyt szemmel. – _Most. Ébredj!_

Felnéztem. Semmi változás.

A sóhajom szinte hangtalanul szökött fel az éjszakába.

Tom egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek, hogy hazamentem.

– Szeretnél vacsorázni? – kérdezte olyan könnyedén, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Nem hittem a fülemnek. Ez most komoly? Azt hiszi, képes vagyok ennyivel visszazökkenni a megszokott rutinunkba?

– Nem – szögeztem le hűvösen, miközben leráztam a vállamról a kabátot.

A nappaliba sétálva leültem a díványra, és a lábaimat felhúzva meredtem Tomra a szemem sarkából. A férfi egy gőzölgő teáscsészével a kezében sétált ki a konyhából, majd leült a dohányzóasztal mellé, és kényelmesen átvetette egyik lábát a másikon. Néztem, ahogy maga elé emeli a csészét, és képtelen voltam nem észrevenni azt a végtelen eleganciát, amit a mozdulatai sugároztak. Megnyerő volt, ez vitathatatlan. Vajon a valóságban is ilyen férfivá nőtt volna fel Tom Denem, ha nem válik egy ponton Voldemorttá?

Megrezzentem, mikor a sötét szemek hirtelen egyenesen az enyéimbe fordultak, de hamar ellazultam. – Mondd.

– Sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnsz, mint vártam – jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Tom. – Jót tett a séta?

– Fogjuk rá. Azon gondolkodtam, mi lenne, ha egy autó elé vetném magam. Ugyanúgy meghalna a tudatom, és vele együtt a testem is, mint Mordon esetében? Vagy mivel ez az én fantáziavilágom, ezért nem is tudnék meghalni benne?

– Ha érdekel a válasz, miért nem próbálod ki? – Mikor nem feleltem, felfelé kunkorodott a szája széle. – Sejtettem. Az a te nagy bajod, Harry, hogy nem mersz kockáztatni. Én persze nem panaszkodom; elvégre ezen biztonság utáni vágyadnak köszönhetem azt is, hogy jelenleg is élvezhetem a társaságodat.

– Hagyd már ezt – legyintettem fáradtan. – Miért nem mondod meg konkrétan, mit akarsz? Van valami célod?

Tom ismét kortyolt egyet a teájából, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Szerintem csak azért tette, hogy húzza az idegeimet. – Mindenkinek vannak céljai. De ha ez mozgatja a fantáziádat, megnyugtathatlak, hogy nem áll szándékomban ezt a világot is az uralmam alá hajtani. Az első és legfontosabb feladatomat már beteljesítettem. Most már csak lézengek.

– Milyen feladatra gondolsz? Arra, hogy szemmel tarts engem?

– Annál azért többet tettem – mosolygott rám, amitől legnagyobb bosszúságomra melegem lett. – Mindenesetre, igen. Most, hogy kibújt a szög a zsákból, már vajmi keveset tehetek azon kívül, hogy bízom a kételyeidben.

– És ha tévedsz? Ha mégis elszánom magam, és átsétálok azon a hídon? – Ez volt az a pont, ahol abba kellett volna hagynom a beszédet, balga módon azonban nem fejeztem be. – Akkor veled mi lesz?

Most először láttam rajta egy pillanatra átfutni a meglepettséget. Úgy látszik, nem hitte, hogy ez érdekelhet engem. Pedig érdekelt. Hiába nem akartam erre gondolni, újra és újra azon kaptam magam, hogy elmerengek: vajon mi lenne vele, ha felébrednék? Tom azt mondta, ő a valódi világ Voldemortjából leszakított emberi lélekrész, amit az elalvásomkor belém zártak. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ha valaha is felébredek, ő megszűnik létezni? Vagy visszaszállna Voldemortba? Netalántán bennem maradna, és még azután is látnám őt az álmaimban éjszakánként…?

Egyik válasz sem tetszett, aminek nem örültem. Magasról tennem kellett volna az egészre, és csak azzal foglalkozni, hogyan törhetném meg az „átkot”. Mégsem ezt tettem.

Igaza lehetett Tomnak: tényleg féltem kockáztatni. A kintiek talán jobban is jártak nélkülem. Jelenlegi állapotomban erősen kétlem, hogy nagy hasznukra lettem volna… De még változtathatok ezen; csak annyit kell tennem, hogy felébredek.

Tom ekkor lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és ismét beleivott a teába.

– Ne jártasd ilyeneken a fejed – mondta szelíden, amitől elgondolkodtam, tényleg nincs-e ebben a fantáziavilágban mágia. Néha teljesen úgy beszélt, mintha még mindig birtokolta volna az okklumentori képességét. – Én sem teszem.

Ez nem volt válasz.

Hirtelen felindulásból felálltam a díványról, és odasétáltam hozzá. Ahogy kifejezéstelen arccal megálltam előtte, felnézett rám, és letette a csészét. A tekintete arra unszolt, hogy magyarázatba kezdjek, de én nem akartam beszélni. Épp eleget beszéltünk.

– Add a kezed – mondtam halkan, miközben előrenyújtottam a sajátomat.

Tom felhúzta a szemöldökét, és már-már zavart kis mosoly ült ki a szája sarkába. – Ugye, nem kezdesz el érzelgősködni? Nagyot süllyednél a szememben.

– Hülye – morogtam.

Egy pillanatig még erősen vizslatva figyelt engem, mintha azon tanakodna, mire is készülök, de végül megtette, amit kértem. Erősen, határozottan fogta meg a jobbomat, mintha üzleti kézfogás lett volna, pár pillanattal később azonban ellazult a fogása.

Lehunytam a szemem, és igyekeztem csak arra koncentrálni, amit a testemmel éreztem. A keze nem volt meleg, de hideg sem; az ujjai szárazak, de nem kiszáradtak. Éreztem a pulzáló vért a csuklójánál, ahogy finoman lüktetett a szíve dobogásával megegyező ütemben: dob… dob… Volt szíve. Mérgesnek is láttam már, bosszúsnak is láttam már. Millió érzelmet tapasztaltam már az arcán. Talán ebben különbözött Voldemorttól, aki mostanra nem lehetett több egy kegyetlen, véres kezű diktátornál.

Elengedtem a kezét, és hátraléptem.

– Állj fel! – mondtam aztán határozottan, mielőtt még lehetősége nyílt volna megkérdezni, mi a fenét is akartam elérni ezzel a kézfogdosással. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy tudok felelni a kérdésére.

– Mi ez a parancsolgatós hangnem, Harry? – kérdezte olyan hangszínnel, mintha jól mulatott volna rajtam. – Az utóbbi időben nem gyakran fordult elő velem ilyen, de elismerem: most nem értelek.

– Csak állj fel!

Még egy pillanatig gyanakodva méregetett, de aztán megforgatta a szemét, és felállt. – Még valami?

– Gyere utánam.

Ökölbe szorítottam a kezem, ahogy elindultam, és magamban számolni kezdtem. Három… kettő…

Megpördültem, és minden haragomat a karomba összpontosítva teljes erőmből belevágtam az öklömet a mit sem sejtő Tom arcába. A férfiból kicsúszott egy hördülés, ahogy az ütéstől megtántorodva, egyensúlyát veszítve küzdött a gravitációval.

– Te kis… – sziszegte a szájára szorított kezén át, és rám nézett.

Viszonoztam a pillantását, de valamiért úgy kapkodtam közben a levegőt, mintha órákon át futottam volna. Megráztam a kezem, a bütykeim körüli sajgás azonban nem múlt el. Elbénáztam az ütést. Jellemző. (Nem mintha olyan sok alkalmam lett volna Tomon gyakorolni… sőt.)

A következő pillanatban arra eszméltem, hogy a kezei megint a nyakam köré fonódtak.

– Szép volt, Harry – suttogta sötéten az arcomba. – Nagyon szép. Megleptél.

– Megérdemelted! – préseltem ki magamból nagy nehezen, próbálván levegőhöz jutni a szorításában, és közben tíz körömmel markoltam a kézfejét. – Azt is… megérdemelnéd, hogy lilává… verjelek, te szemét!

– Akkor miért nem teszed?

– A-azon vagyok! – Azzal meglendítettem a lábam, és elgáncsoltam őt. Váratlanul érhette a mozdulat, mert egyensúlyát vesztve eldőlt… és a nyakamnál fogva engem is magával rántott a földre. Egyenesen rázuhantam, amitől mintha megrekedt volna a tüdejében a levegő.

Pillanatnyi előnyömet kihasználva lerángattam a kezét a torkomról, és miután felemelkedtem, keményen ismét az arcába öklöztem. Az előző ütés az arccsontját találta el, ez viszont jobban sikerült: még a száját is felrepesztette…

Tom megemelte a karját, és futólag megtörölte a száját. Megbabonázva meredtem a vékony kis csíkra, ami élénkvörösre festette az ajkát.

– Milyen harcias lett itt valaki – duruzsolta vérfagyasztó sötétséggel a hangjában. Hirtelen megragadta a csípőmet két oldalról, s ujjaival mélyen az oldalamba mart, amitől végigszántott rajtam a remegés. Meggörnyedve, az arca fölé hajolva meredtem rá, és olyan nagy kortyokban nyeltem a levegőt, mintha nem is őt, hanem engem töröltek volna képen kétszer is az imént. – Ezzel adod ki a gőzt, Harry? És még élvezed is – tette hozzá összeszűkült szemekkel, majd felfelé lökte a csípőjét. Nyeltem egyet; a gyomrom bukfencet vetett az érzéstől. – És még engem hívsz szadistának!

– Fogd be, Denem! – sziszegtem vészjóslón. Ó, mennyire viszketett a tenyerem egy újabb ütésért!

– Így akarsz megszabadulni a frusztrációdtól? Elárulom, ez a módszer szart sem ér! Kiváltképp, ha _saját magadnak_ szánod leginkább az üté…

– Mondom, FOGD BE!

Reccsenést hallottam. Fogalmam sem volt, az én kezem vagy az ő arca okozta-e. De a jobbom megsajdult.

Tom felnyúlt, és olyan erősen markolt a hajamba, mintha tövestül ki akarta volna tépni a helyéről. Felszisszentem a fájdalomtól, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Előrehajoltam, míg a homlokom Tom mellkasának nem nyomódott, majd úgy, összegörnyedve suttogtam az ingébe: – Miért kellett mindent tönkretenned…? Akkor legalább hagytál volna meg úgy, ahogy voltam, tudatlanul!

A szorítása lazábbá vált, de nem engedte el a hajam.

– Utállak.

A mellkasa aprókat emelkedett, és mintha puha rezonálást hallottam volna közvetlenül a torka mellett. Remélem, csak odaképzeltem a nevetését.

Hát persze, hogy csak odaképzeltem: itt minden a képzeletem kegyetlen játéka volt…

Nyelni akartam, de feszítő csomó ült a torkomban.

– Nem tetszene neked odakinn, Harry – mondta aztán Tom olyannyira halkan, hogy még abban sem lehettem biztos, nem a fülem csalt-e meg, és hirtelen mintha már nem is húzta volna a hajam: a keze nyugodtan pihent a fejem tetején. – A valóság ronda és kegyetlen.

Nem szóltam semmit, de örültem, hogy nem láthatta az arcomat.

Lehunytam a szemem, és hagytam, hogy az illata és a teste melege mindenütt átjárjon. A szíve közvetlenül a fülem alatt dobogott – némileg hevesebben az átlagosnál, de azért meg sem közelítette azt az állapotot, ahogy a saját szívem dübörögve kalapált az ereimben. Egész testemben lüktettem tőle, az összegömbölyített lábujjamtól a fülem tetejéig mindenütt.

Tom keze kisiklott a hajamból. Jóképű arcának fél oldala most élénkvörös színben játszott, az ajkából pedig még mindig szivárgott a vér. A tekintete tisztán, élesen fúródott az enyémbe.

_Tom._

_Tom._

_Tom…_

Nem is gondolkodtam, csak cselekedtem: a teljes súlyomat a teste két oldalán megvetett karjaimba helyeztem, és lassú mozdulatokkal körkörösen mozgatni kezdtem a csípőmet. Mintha parázsló szőnyegre léptem volna, élesen felizzott bennem a tűz. Kígyóként mozogtam, egyetlen pillanatra sem fordulva el Tomtól, így közvetlen közelről láthattam, ahogy pupillái parányi gombokká szűkültek. A szeme a másodperc törtrésze alatt váltott át barnából olyan feketévé, akár a folyékony éjszaka.

– És most mit csinálsz, kicsi Harry? – kérdezte mélyen, mikor a korábbi mozdulatsort abbahagyva előre-hátra kezdtem ringani rajta.

A megszólítástól megbizsergett bennem valami. Az érzést semmi sem tudta lecsillapítani.

– Nem tudom – feleltem végül, amikor már kínzóan nyomasztóvá vált a csend. Az övcsatjához vezettem az ujjaimat, és lehunytam a szemem. A következő pillanatban kattanás hallatszott. – Gondolom, valami hülyeséget, mint mindig.

Tom nem szólt semmit, csak nézett.

Lesütöttem a szemem, és a lehúzott cipzár mögé csúsztattam a kezem. Valósággal bénító volt az a hő, ami az alsóneműn keresztül a tenyeremnek csapódott. Dörzsölni kezdtem őt, markolni, ingerelni, és pillanatok sem teltek belé, hogy az érdeklődő testrész kemény domborulattá növekedjen a kezem alatt. Nevetséges, hogy az én arcom felmelegedett, holott Tom ábrázatán semmi nem változott – legfeljebb csak a szeme vált még sötétebbé, bár tény, ő mindig is remekelt az érzései elrejtésében.

Megborzongtam, amikor az addig oldalamon pihenő kezei a hátam tövébe siklottak, majd a második ujjpercekig becsusszantak a nadrágomba.

– Ne érj hozzám – mondtam felmordulva, és elhúztam a karját a testemtől.

– Ó? Magadnál akarod tudni a gyeplőt? – Féloldalas kis mosolyt villantott rám, aztán nyugodtan lefektette mind a két karját maga mellé. – Tudod, Harry, az nem _számomra_ büntetés, ha nem érhetek hozzád.

– Fogd már be!

Előrehajoltam, és megcsókoltam, hogy végre elhallgasson. Nem, nem is csókoltam… az ő stílusát átvéve kezdtem harapdálni az ajkát, erősen, keményen, épp csak egy-egy futó pillanatra érintve meg a nyelvét a sajátommal. A felrepedt szája környékéről véres íz telepedett az ízlelőbimbóimra. A szaga beült az orromba, és nem szállt ki onnan. Megrészegített… Az ajkaim közé húztam az öklöm okozta sebet, és erősen szívni kezdtem, míg újra szivárogni nem kezdett belőle a vér. A csípőmet közben öntudatlanul is tovább mozgattam Tom fedett merevedésén, egyre gyorsabban, egyre hevesebben… Halk mordulásokkal nyeltem vissza magamban az ágyékaink összedörzsölésének érzésétől belőlem kitörni vágyó nyögéseket.

Miért égtem ennyire? Pont _tőle_?! Sosem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. Ha nem ragadnak ki a valóságból, talán sosem váltam volna ilyenné, ilyen… _megszállottá._ Elragadott engem ez a szemét, és tudatlanságomban a maga képére formált, kiölve belőlem a józanságomat. Megmérgezett… Tizenhat éves korom óta minden elmúló nappal egyre több, egyre erősebb mérget fecskendezett belém. Meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát; elég volt egyetlen tekintet is.

Mostanra pedig már annyi méreg gyűlt össze a szervezetemben, hogy menthetetlenné váltam.

– Nnh… – A számra haraptam. Basszus!

Tom elégedett kis somolygása valami olyasmi érzést keltett bennem, mintha a férfi pofon vágott volna engem. Ökölbe szorult a kezem, és pillanatok választottak el csupán attól, hogy ismét hozzávágjam azt az arcához.

Ehelyett leeresztettem a karomat, feltápászkodtam róla, és kihúztam magam. A szemével áthatón követte minden mozdulatomat, és amikor én habozás nélkül kibújtam a nadrágomból, láttam, hogy röviden felvillant valami a fényes gömbökben.

– Egy szót se! – figyelmeztettem kissé rekedtes hangon, miközben visszaültem a combjára, és végre megszabadítottam ágaskodó férfiasságát az alsónadrág fogságából.

Ahogy gyors tempóban pumpálni kezdtem a kezemmel, Tom felkönyökölt, hogy jobban láthasson engem, és megnyalta az ajkát. – Eszemben sincs. – Egyikét karját megemelve széles mozdulatot tett a kezével. – Szolgáld csak ki magad!

Szégyenszemre lángra kapott az arcom a szavaitól.

– Annyira utállak – sziszegtem sötéten. – Gyűlöllek! Talán már nem vagy egy Voldemorttal, de semmivel sem vagy jobb nála. Épp olyan alávaló, aljas, szemét…

Mintha nem is fogta volna fel, hogy épp szidalmaztam! A legkevésbé sem tűnt bosszúsnak, sőt, mintha kifejezetten mulattatták volna a szavaim. – Ezt bóknak veszem.

– Nem annak szántam.

Még feljebb kunkorította a szája sarkát. – Hé, a világért sem akarnálak megfosztani attól, hogy alaposan kiélvezd a felettem gyakorolt nem létező dominanciád illékony pillanatait… ám ehhez az is szükséges, Harry, hogy folytasd, amit elkezdtél.

A falra tudtam volna mászni, amikor ilyen arrogánsan beszélt velem, főleg most, hogy az egész testem pattogott az elnyomott feszültségtől. Amilyen erősen csak tőlem telt, a mellkasába karmoltam, ahol pillanatokon belül négy sötétvörös csík jelent meg a bőrén. Tom izmai megrezzentek, de ezen kívül semmi más nem árulkodott a minden bizonnyal kellemetlen érzéséről.

Feltérdeltem, a számba kaptam az ujjaimat, gyorsan benedvesítettem őket, majd hátranyúlva sietősen tágítani kezdtem magam. Nem akartam sokat időzni ezzel, épp csak annyit, hogy egyáltalán lehetségessé tegyem az aktust. Összeszorítottam a szemem, de hiába: még így is világosan éreztem magamon Tom tekintetét, ami mintha forró lyukakat égetett volna a bőrömbe, ahol csak ért…

Mikor alig egy perccel később megkíséreltem magamba vezetni őt, a férfi lágyan megszólalt: – Harry, ne kapkodd el.

– Szard le – köhögtem vissza, és tovább süllyedtem az ölébe, egyre mélyebben magamba fogadva a hosszát. Rohadtul fájt, szúrt és feszített a legkisebb mozdulat is, de nem törődtem vele. Így volt rá szükségem. Pontosan így.

Mire végül ott ültem az ölében, úgy éreztem magam, mintha a gyomromig felvágtak volna. Kettőnk nyakatekert szexuális ízlésének következtében jó pár durva, kemény szeretkezést tudtunk már magunk mögött, úgyhogy az érzés maga nem volt szokatlan, de az alapos előkészítésre azért mindig kellő hangsúlyt fektettünk. Ez a testemet teljes egészében felmetsző és átszaggató élmény új volt. És beteges módon, valahogy rettentően jólesett.

Mikor csitult valamelyest a fájdalom, mozdulni próbáltam, de a sajgás újfent végighasított az altestemen. Fájt.

– Ezért mondtam, hogy ne kapkodj – forgatta meg a szemét Tom, majd a korábbi figyelmeztetésem ellenére is megemelte a kezét, és a némileg lekókadt farkam felé nyúlt. Amint a hosszú ujjai körülfontak, meleg bizsergés cikázott végig rajtam, mégis erőt vettem magamon, és jelentőségteljesen megragadtam a csuklóját.

– Azt mondtam, ne érj hozzám! – Hiába üvöltött minden pórusom az érintéséért, amint ellazította a kezét, ellöktem őt magamtól. – Ne csinálj semmit, világos? Lehetőleg ne is beszélj, és ne is vágj fejeket! Már így is másodpercekre vagyok attól, hogy…

– Hogy mi? Megátkozz? Sajnálom, hogy csalódást kell okoznom, de a varázserődnek búcsút inthetsz. Mással pedig, hidd el, nem tudsz olyan kárt tenni bennem, ami a legcsekélyebb okot is adná az aggodalomra.

– Megoldom! – mordultam rá, miközben előrehajoltam. A következő pillanatban már a nyakát szorítottam a kezemmel, úgy, ahogy ő tette azt korábban velem. – Megoldom, Tom.

Legnagyobb döbbenetemre a férfi csak elmosolyodott, és a kezeimre fektette a sajátjait, meg sem próbálván leszedni azokat magáról – sőt, mintha egyenesen növelte volna a préselés erejét.

Lassan már bedagadtam az alsó ajkam, annyiszor húztam a fogaim közé. – Miért vagy ennyire biztos magadban? – kérdeztem hirtelen elhalkulva. Szégyellem, de az őszinte fájdalom átitatta a hangomat. – Miért vagy ennyire biztos benne, hogy nem végzek veled?

Ahogy Tom megszólalt, mintha most először felelt volna igazán komolyan egy kérdésemre:

– Mert ismerlek, Harry. Jobban, mint Voldemort nagyúr valaha is.

Úgy szorult össze a szívem, mintha kifacsarták volna. Beszívtam a számat, és a nyakát eleresztve ismét hátrahúzódtam, aztán feszítő érzés ide vagy oda, mozogni kezdtem.

Túlságosan száraz voltam, túlságosan feszült – a fogamat csikorgattam, de a világ minden kincséért sem álltam volna le. Megfogtam a csaknem teljesen lelankadt tagomat, és addig dörzsöltem magam, míg legalább egy kis keménység vissza nem tért belé. Fellöktem magam Tomon… visszasüllyedtem. Ismét fel… Apró, hegyes tűket mélyesztettek belém a gerincem mentén, a torkomon pedig nehéz, maró anyagot csurgattak végig. Égtem, de a tűz nem tisztított meg.

– Azt mondtam… – kezdtem hevesen, mikor Tom ismét a farkam felé nyúlt, de ezúttal nem foglakozott velem. Húzott rajtam kettőt, aztán a hüvelykujjával a makkom tetején kezdett körözni. Egész testemben megrándultam. – Ahhh…

– Fel nem foghatom, miért kell ennyire makacsnak lenned – duruzsolta mélyen Tom, égő szemekkel figyelve a feléledő kéjtől elvörösödött arcomat. – Mit akarsz bizonyítani?

– Hogy nem függök tőled – reszeltem elfúló hangon. Mi a fenéért kellett ilyen pontosan tudnia, hogyan érjen hozzám ahhoz, hogy egy pillanat alatt pocsolyává olvadjon szét bennem minden…?! Pár perc, és máris negyven fokos láz fűtött.

– És kinek akarod bizonyítani ezt? – hallottam meg ismét Tom hangját. – Nekem… vagy magadnak?

Ijesztő, de nem tudtam válaszolni erre a kérdésre, még magamnak sem. Talán nem is akartam.

Tom lassan elvette a kezét az immár teljes díszében álló merevedésemről, majd felkönyökölt, és a számhoz vezette azt. Mikor azt hittem, azt akarja, hogy vegyem a számba, szúrósan ránéztem, de ő csak végighúzta két ujját az ajkaimon, aztán a kezét leeresztve visszafeküdt a földre.

Nem tudtam mire vélni a mozdulatot. Gyanakvón vizslattam őt pár pillanatig, majd lassan kidugtam a nyelvem hegyét, és végigsimítottam vele a számon. Élvezetem nedvének csípős íze fülledten ragadt a nyelvemre.

Tom tekintete minden kardnál élesebben szúrta át a mellkasomat. Előrehajoltam, ismét megtámaszkodva a tenyeremmel a férfi oldalán, és hevesebb tempóban folytattam az erőteljes mozgást; fel, le, fel, le, fel, le… sebesen, mélyen, forrón. Rekedt nyögésekben szakadt fel a levegő a torkom mélyéről, mintha maga a föld morajlott volna fel alattunk. A vérem pezsegve száguldozott az ereimben, és olyan erősen dobogott a fülemben, hogy hangja csaknem minden más zajt elnyomott.

Még… Még… Még!

Az érzéstől megrészegülten vetettem hátra a fejem, ahogy végigszántott rajtam az orgazmus, és végre valahára kirobbant belőlem az a tengernyi feszültség, ami a Tomnak bevitt első öklös óta fortyogva várta a kiteljesülés lehetőségét. A szemem előtt táncoló csillagok minden lámpánál fényesebben izzottak.

Hangosan szaladt ki belőlem az addig benn tartott levegő, s édes, örömmel látott zsibbadás ülte meg a fejemet. Helyes. Nem akartam gondolkodni. Zsibbadjon csak le minden…

Hirtelen egy erős kéz kulcsolódott a forrón pulzáló csuklómra. A kielégülés ködös felhőjéből csak nehezen tudtam a férfira fókuszálni.

– Végeztél? – kérdezte Tom olyan mély hangon, mintha egy feneketlen árok mélyéből szólalt volna meg. Hűvös hullámok szaladtak végig a karjaimon attól a tekintettől, amit rám vetett. – Akkor én jövök.

Mielőtt még egyet is szólhattam volna, felült, alám nyúlt, és a fenekembe markolva felrántott magával a földről. Felkiáltottam a meglepetéstől, és automatikusan a vállába kapaszkodtam, de a következő pillanatban aztán Tom keményen a szemközti falnak csapta a hátamat, hogy megtámassza magát.

– Mit csin… ÁÁH!

Amilyen erősen a vállamba harapott, biztos lehettem benne, hogy ott fog maradni a fogai lenyomata – ráadásul ezzel egy időben határozottan előrelendítette a csípőjét, teljesen felkenve engem a falra, a mozdulattal tövig nyomva bennem a még mindig a hátsómban lévő merevedését. A tüdőmben rekedt a levegő.

– Most már hagyd abb-AHH! Ngh, To…mmm…! – Mintha meg sem hallott volna, folytatta a kemény, ruganyos lökéseket. A szám elé kaptam a kezem, és az ujjaimra haraptam, de ezzel csak annyit értem el, hogy kapaszkodás híján egyre lejjebb csúszott a hátam a falon. Muszáj voltam erősen a dereka köré kulcsolni a lábaimat, ha nem akartam a földre zuhanni, de így csak még jobban magamba húztam őt. – Tom, ha- _ahhh_ , hagyd abba!

Tom a fülemhez hajolt, beleharapott, és úgy susogta bele: – Miért tenném? Ezt akartad, nem? Harry…

Folytatta a lökéseket, előre-hátra, újra és újra, én pedig tíz körömmel mardostam a vállát. Nem, a rohadt életbe, egyáltalán nem ezt akartam! Még csak élvezetet sem okozott, hogy folytatta, hiszen én már elmentem… De őt szemlátomást nem zavarta, hogy a rendszeresen hasfalának csapódó farkam mindössze elenyésző mértékű érdeklődést mutatott.

– A fe-fejem… – préseltem ki magamból.

Tom még vagy hármat lökött – aminek következtében újabb nehéz koppanások hallatszottak, ahogy a koponyám jelezte találkozását a kemény fallal –, de aztán erősebbre vette a szorítást a derekam körül, és elemelt a faltól.

– Tegyél le, te barom! – kiáltottam rá reszelősen, mikor így, az ölében tartva indult meg velem. Nem voltam egy nagydarab ember, ez tény, de azért ő sem volt annyira jó erőben, hogy csak úgy felkapjon, és kedvére viszegessen. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy rettentően irritáló volt. – Tom, hozzád beszélek!

Nem felelt. Fél lábbal belökte a hálószobánk ajtaját, majd bement, és ledobott engem az ágyra. Felnyögtem, ahogy végre kettéváltunk, és nyomban összehúztam magam.

– Nem folytatjuk! – szögeztem le határozottan, mikor láttam, hogy leveti magáról a maradék ruhadarabokat is, s közben végig engem bámul… – Hallod? Ne értelmezd félre, ami történt, én csak…

– Hallgass, Harry!

A következő pillanatban hátralökött az ágyon, fölém magasodott, elvette a szemüvegemet… aztán megszorította mindkét felkaromat, és harapni kezdte a nyakamat. Nem érzékien csinálta, nem ingerlőn – _fájón_. Úgy harapott, mintha tényleg át akarná szakítani a bőröm, a fogai közé húzta még a húst is… Visszanyeltem a nyögést.

Tom felfelé haladt, a vállgödrömtől a fülem tövéig, ott aztán nyalt egyet – lassan, de elég erőteljesen ahhoz, hogy megborzongjak a piercingje érintésétől –, majd átváltott az államra.

– Mi a francot csinálsz? – kérdeztem rekedten, összeszorított szemekkel fordítva a fejemet a plafon felé.

– Bebizonyítom _neked_ – mondta halkan, szinte mézédesen susogva az arcomba –, hogy igenis, függsz tőlem.

Kirázott a hideg.

Le akartam lökni őt magamról. Képen akartam törölni – megint. Végezni akartam vele… De nem ment. Egyik sem ment. Ahogy lassan elkezdte kigombolni az ingemet, kényelmes tempóban haladva egyik fekete gombtól a másikig, meleg ujjaival épp csak leheletnyire érintve meg a bőrömet, valami meghalt bennem, valami más pedig tombolva feltámadt. Hiába idéztem magam elé Voldemort förtelmes ábrázatát, hiába gondoltam a szeretteim arcára, egyedül Tomot láttam magam előtt. Nem azt a fiút, aki annak idején kiemelkedett a naplóból a Titkok Kamrájában, és rám uszította a gyilkos baziliszkuszt… nem. Azt a férfit láttam, aki az elmúlt három és fél évben kitöltötte a mindennapjaimat, és az életem legfőbb részesévé vált. Azt a Tomot, akit minden hibája és bűne ellenére is kedveltem, sőt, _szerettem._

De többé ezt nem mondhattam el magamról, egyszerűen nem lehetett. Azelőtt nem tudtam, milyen bűnei is voltak igazából, de most… már tudtam. És ennek elégnek kellett volna lennie ahhoz, hogy minden iránta való érzésemet megölje.

Elégnek kellett volna lennie…

Elakadt a lélegzetem, mikor Tom hirtelen a hasamra fordított, majd felhúzta a csípőm, és a kezével szétfeszítette a fenekem két oldalát. Paprikapirosra gyulladtam a méregtől és a zavartól.

– Tom! Eszedbe ne…! – Elkéstem.

Hátra akartam nyúlni, hogy a hajába markoljak, és elrángassam, szétverjem, akármi – de már csak arra voltam képes, hogy a fogaimat csikorgatva a lepedőbe markoljak. Az a szívózó állat képes volt először a zacskómat végignyalni hátulról, majd feljebb csúszott, még feljebb, mígnem a lélegzete egyenesen a remegő lyukamnak csapódott…

– Szemét, tudod, hogy ki nem állhatom ezt, hagyd abba, Tom, kérlek! – daráltam alig érthetően a lepedőbe, de a férfi vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem foglalkozott vele. Talán az utóbbi. – Különben is, az előbb csináltuk, ez így végképp undo- _Nnnngh._

A pléd széle ingerlőn csiklandozta a felkaromat. Megragadtam a takarót, magam elé húztam, és beleharaptam, hogy tompítsam a belőlem kikívánkozó szégyenletes hangokat. Bármennyire utáltam is, amikor Tom ezt csinálta, el kellett ismernem: azon kívül, hogy a föld alá tudtam volna süllyedni zavaromban, valami mégis furcsán, _rettenetesen furcsán_ izgató volt benne.

A nyelve apró köröket írt le a hátsó felem szétfeszített félholdjai között, majd előretört, sikamlósan csúszva át az első, fellazított izomgyűrűn. Mintha korbáccsal vágtak volna végig rajtam, megfeszült a hátam. Basszus, basszus, basszus!

Tom arrogánsan elmosolyodott – hallottam a hümmögéséből, amivel egyidejűleg meleg lélegzet ütközött a nyílás körüli érzékeny bőrnek –, majd végre elhúzta a fejét, és feltérdelt.

– Ez… ez mennyiben bizonyítja, hogy függök tőled? – kérdeztem, amint levegőhöz jutottam. Felkönyökölve hátranéztem a vállam fölött, és láttam, hogy Tom épp az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény fiókjában matatott. Tudtam, mit kereshetett: mindig a gumikat és a síkosítót tartottuk ott… – Ez csak szex, semmi más.

– A szex lehet bármi, aminek csak értelmezni akarod – felelte halvány mosollyal Tom.

– Mert a te értelmezésedben micsoda?

– Veled? Egy végeláthatatlan sakkmeccs. Persze, végül egyikünk sem fog győzni, de kettőnk esetében nem is a győzelem a lényeg; sokkal inkább maga a játék nyújtotta élvezet.

A koton csomagolása halk, pattogó hanggal adta meg magát. Várakozástelin megremegtem – igen, tudom, hogy szánalmas –, mikor azonban Tom lenyúlt a combjaim közé, és az én farkamra húzta rá a gumit, kérdő pillantást lőttem hátra felé.

– Az ingemet már összepiszkítottad az imént. Nem akarom, hogy az ággyal is ezt tedd – magyarázta a férfi nem mindennemű él nélkül a hangjában, miközben egyszerre két előzetesen benedvesített ujját is belém lökte, majd dolgozni kezdett rajtam.

– Ne beszélj úgy rólam, mintha kutya lennék – mordultam fel, de jobbnak láttam elfordulni tőle, mielőtt még nagyon erőteljesen felhevült volna az arcom. – Különben is, nem pont neked kellene felvenned? Ó, nagyságos uram! – tettem hozzá szarkasztikusan, mire Tom ismét elmosolyodott.

– Én nem fogok piszkolni. Mindent felfog majd ez, itt – mondta, s szavai jelentését egyértelműsítve egyszerre erősebben kezdte el lökdösni belém az ujjait.

A kezem ismét összerándult a pléd körül. – Utálom, mikor bennem mész el! Hasmenésem lesz tőle.

Tom nem enyhült meg. – Sok minden van, amit utálsz, Harry. És még több, amiről azt _állítod,_ hogy utálod.

– Inkább hagyd már ezt, és essünk túl rajta – vágtam közbe gyorsan, mielőtt még nagyon elment volna a téma olyan irányokba, amelyeket eszemben sem volt firtatni. – Már kint is csináltuk, felesleges ezzel töltened az időt.

– Ha ilyen hozzáállással voltál régen felül, nem lehet csodálni, hogy nem volt nagy sikered a partnereid körében.

Az élcelődő hangjától, éreztem, a fülem is kigyulladt.

– Fogd már be, és inkább _AHHMMM!_ – Túlságosan későn haraptam rá a takaróra, a nyögés addigra jól hallhatóan kiszökött a számon.

A férfi nem engedte, hogy megszokjam a kontaktust: rögtön mozgásba lendült. Két oldalról megfogta a derekamat, és ritmikusan húzott hátra, valahányszor ő előrebillentette az ágyékát, maximálisan kihasználva ezzel a kemény lökéseket. Egyetlen hang, egyetlen mordulás sem hagyta el a száját, míg én vöröslő képpel, halkan nyögdécseltem a nyálamtól lassan foltossá váló takaróba. Nehéz, szégyenletes hangok töltötték meg a levegőt, ahogy a zacskója minden alkalommal nekiütődött a fenekemnek, valahányszor tövig nyomta magát bennem, és az egész helyiség fülledt volt a szex és verejték tömény, áporodott szagától. Fuldokolva köhögtem, hogy oxigénhez jussak, de mintha egyetlen csepp sem maradt volna abból a szobában.

Tom hirtelen kihúzódott belőlem, majd mielőtt egyetlen szót is szólhattam volna, ismét a hátamra fordított. A térdhajlatom alá nyúlva feszítette szét a lábam, majd egyetlen határozott mozdulattal újfent belém csúszott.

Takaró híján a kézfejemet húztam a szám elé, ám amint beleharaptam volna, Tom megállt, és nekem szegezte a sötét szemeit.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem nagyon nyelve, reszelősen.

– Ne fogd vissza a hangodat. Miért tennéd? Gondolod, nem hallottam már elégszer, ahogy kéjes hangon, szinte dorombolva nyöszörögsz alattam?

 _De akkor még más volt a helyzet, akkor még én is más voltam!_ – akartam visszavágni, ám a szavak a torkomban rekedtek. Csak annyira futotta: – Ez nem olyan.

– Dehogynem. Semmi nem változott. – Újrakezdte a mozgást, én pedig teljes erőmből próbáltam pusztán az ajkaim összeszorításával magamban tartani a kikívánkozó hangokat. – Csak te hiszed azt, hogy más lett. De Harry, semminek nem kell változnia! Minden pontosan olyan maradhat, amilyen régen volt.

Tom megszorította a combjaimat, és addig emelte, míg a vállaira nem fektethette őket. A mozdulattal mintha soha nem tapasztalt mélységbe merült volna bennem… szinte kétrét hajtott, én pedig elfúlva kapkodtam levegőért.

Ütődés. Ütődés. Ütődés. Nedves, már-már tocsogó zajok szálltak fel a levegőbe, keveredve az én félig elnyelt nyögéseimnek hangjával, aminek hallatán olyan zavarba jöttem, hogy azt kívántam, bár megnyílna alattam a föld. Merevedésem büszkén ágaskodva himbálózott Tom lökéseinek ritmusára, minduntalan a gyomromnak csapódva; nedvektől fénylő alakját vékony, csillogó fonál kötötte össze a megfeszített hasfalammal.

– Hogyan is… maradhatna minden olyan? – ziháltam nehezen. – Már önmagam vagyok… Már tudom, ki- _ahh_ , ki vagy…

– Eddig is önmagad voltál, ahogyan én is. Nem számít, kinek „hiszed” magad, nem számít, kinek „tudod” magad… attól még ugyanaz az ember vagy. A jellem a fontos, nem a körítés.

– Körítés? – Keserűen felnevettem. – Tom, ez egy _álom!_ Nem is a… nhhh, valóság. Nem hiszem, hogy sokat érnének itt a… megszokott filozófiai normák.

Felnyögtem. Tom olyannyira előrehajolt, hogy kétrét hajtott, szinte kettétörve a gerincemet… Az ajkamat harapdáltam, de a következő pillanatban egy selymes, tűzforró nyelv simított végig azon.

– Eddig boldog voltál ebben az álomban – suttogta olyan édesen, ahogyan a kígyó csábítgathatta a mit sem sejtő Évát. – Továbbra is az lehetsz. Mi változott akkor meg?

Nem érti? Tényleg nem érti?

Vagy csak velem akarja elhitetni ezt, hogy valóban ne merjek rálépni arra a nyavalyás hídra…?

– Rossz… úton jár az, aki álmokból épít várat, és közben elfelejt... élni…

Tom szeme közvetlenül az enyém fölött csillogott. A tekintete sötétebbé vált, de a halvány kis mosolya nem tűnt el. – Hát ez mi volt?

– … Dumbledore.

Az öreg varázsló nevének hallatán Tom egész arca elkomorult, majd hirtelen olyan erővel lökött előre, hogy teli torokból felnyögtem. A férfi ezután megragadta a karjaimat, az ágyra szorította őket, és olyan irdatlan tempóban préselt bele a matracba, hogy attól tartottam, csakugyan kettétörik a gerincem. Artikulálatlanul hörögtem, miközben nyeldestem magamba a fülledt levegőt.

Tom egyszer csak elhajolt fölöttem, le, az ágy mellé, és hallottam, hogy kattog valamivel. Kinyitottam a szemem, és amikor ő felegyenesedett, egy fehér, pisztoly kinézetű valamit tartott a kezében. Megmerevedtem, és nagyra nyílt szemekkel néztem rá.

Tom az arcomhoz nyúlt, és kisimított egy nedves tincset a homlokomból. – Nem igazi fegyver, nyugi.

– Akkor?

Sötét mosolyra húzta a száját, de nem felelt. Helyette röviden felmutatott valami csillogót, amit a bal kezében tartott, majd lehajolt a fülemhez.

Amint a fehér pisztolyt a fülcimpámhoz igazította, leesett, mi volt a fénylő kis apróság: a kígyós fülbevaló, amit korábban vett nekem! Kirázott a hideg, és el akartam rántani a fejem.

– Ssssh, ne ficánkolj – szólt rám Tom szelíd erőszakkal, miközben megtámasztotta a fejemet, majd becsippentette a jobb fülcimpámat a gépbe. – Még a végén félrelövöm, azt pedig te sem akarhatod.

– Én egyáltalán nem akarom, hogy bármit is lőj, hallod? To-!

CSATT. Megremegtem, ahogy a pisztoly átlőtte a fülemet, akaratom ellenére is beleágyazva a kis ékszert. Egy pillanatig semmit nem éreztem, csak az egész testemben kalapáló szívem dübörgését, aztán beütött a zsibbadás és az erős szúrás. Ökölbe szorult a kezem.

– Te szemét! Megmondtam, hogy nem akarom!

– Meglátjuk. Készülj, jön a következő.

– Mi…? – Hát többet is vett?!

Még levegőt venni sem volt időm, már jött is a következő csattanás. A férfi ezt magasabbra lőtte be, mint az elsőt. Talán a másik okozta érzékenység lehet az oka, de ezt sokkalta jobban megéreztem. A fülemhez kaptam a kezemet: az ujjaim tűzforró bőrt tapintottak.

Tom megragadta a kezem, és egyetlen karral a fejem fölé kényszerítette azt.

– Bizony, egész sorozatot vettem neked – mondta könnyedén. – A többi sajnos nem annyira különleges, mint az első ajándékom, de a sok pirinyó zöld kő remekül fog mutatni a füledben.

Sok? Mi az, hogy _sok?!_

– Meg ne próbáld! – sziszegtem a képébe, miközben teljes erőmből fészkelődni kezdtem. – Mocskos disznó! Ne… ahh, hé, _ahhhh!_

Lökés. Lökés. LÖKÉS. A nyelvemet harapdáltam tehetetlen dühömben, de Tom még a farkamat is pumpálni kezdte, amitől egyetlen szempillantás alatt elszállt minden erőm. Éreztem, hogy megint helyreigazgatja a megkínzott fülcimpámat a gépben…

– Ha-hagyd abba, ha mozogsz közben, f-félre fog _mmmhhhh!_

CSATT.

– Csodás – duruzsolta lágy hangon Tom, és elhúzta a kezét a fülemtől. Mikor eltorzult arccal felnéztem rá, láttam, hogy az ujjai vörösek a véremtől.

Észrevette, hogy figyelem. Rám mosolygott, majd a szája elé tartotta az ujjait, és lenyalta róluk a fémes folyadékot.

Tovább mozgott, tovább ringott bennem, és közben rövid időre előrehajolt, hogy a fogaival illesse a nyakamat. Már nem is éreztem semmit: csak egy merő pocsolyává váltam, ami remegve várta a beteljesülést. Minden ízemben reszkettem – a kéjtől, a zavartól, a haragtól –, és amikor Tom ismét a fülemhez illesztette a pisztolyt, tehetetlen dühömben a vállába martam.

– Látnod kellene, milyen pazar látvány, ahogy a piros tócsa egyre növekszik alattad a fehér lepedőn – mormolta halkan, miután az ötödik zöld gyöngyöt is belőtte a fülembe. Ez már csaknem porcot ért. – De a szagát biztos érzed, igaz? Nehéz, sötét… vonzó.

– Beteg vagy! – A rekedtes hangomra még nekem is nehezemre esett ráismerni. – Beteg vagy, Tom Denem!

A férfi nem reagált erre semmit, csak lágyan megcsóválta a fejét. – Még nincs vége.

A hatodik már határozottan a porcba került. Hallottam az émelyítő reccsenést, ahogy a tű átszúrta a kemény részt… Egészen fentre került, de már nem is éreztem, annyira elzsibbadt a fülem a viszontagságoktól. A forróság átterjedt róla az arcom egész jobb felére: minden tüzelt rajta. Kigyulladtam…

Amennyit karmoltam, ekkorra már számtalan vörös csík díszítette Tom egész mellkasát. Erőtlenül, de ütni kezdtem őt, és közben megállás nélkül szitkozódtam. Miért kell ezt csinálnia? Miért kell ezt tennie velem? A szemétnek _muszáj_ volt megjelölnie engem, ahogy ígérte!

Mintha egy pillanatra is meg tudtam volna feledkezni arról, hogy az övé vagyok…

– Ne vágj ilyen arcot, kicsi Harry.

Összefacsarodott bennem valami, és metsző hideg szaladt végig a tagjaimon. Tom újult erővel kezdett neki ismét a lökéseknek, én pedig már nem is próbálkoztam azzal, hogy visszafojtsam a hangokat: a mély, rekedt nyögések minden egyes rándulás után elemi erővel törtek fel belőlem.

Éreztem, hogy megfogja a jobb fülem, és ismét a pisztolyba fogja; most már egészen fent, a fülem tetején… Összeszorítottam a szemem, és vártam, hogy lőjön.

A porc reccsenése még jobban felkavart, mint az előbb, ám időm sem volt megemészteni a történteket, mert Tom eldobta a pisztolyt, egyik kezét az arcomra fektette, másikat a véráztatta párnára, és mélyen megcsókolt. Nem volt az a csók sem szelíd, sem gyengéd – ami azt illeti, épp az ellenkezője, én mégis tetőtől talpig megremegtem, ahogy a saját piercingje keményen végigsiklott a nyelvemen…

Egy utolsó nagy, nedvesen cuppanó lökés, és aztán éreztem, hogy Tom megmerevedik fölöttem. Az ujjai a bőrömbe mélyedtek, ahogy tövig nyomta magát bennem, a válla kőkeménnyé feszült a tenyerem alatt, a torkából pedig rekedt, árok-mély mordulás szakadt fel… s azonnal megéreztem, ahogy élvezetének meleg, ragadós bizonyítéka megtölt engem. Megborzongtam.

– Harry… – suttogta az ajkaimba reszelősen.

– En… engedj… – motyogtam, miközben kiszabadítottam alóla a karomat. Előrenyúltam, a még mindig nedvedző, vörösen duzzadó merevedésemhez, és szédítő sebességgel pumpálni kezdtem magam, miközben végig a hátsómban lüktető testrészre és Tom meleg ajkára gondoltam.

Mindjárt… _Mindjárt!_

Éles hördülésemet ezúttal Tom szája nyelte magába.

||++|*|++||

_Álmomban egy hatalmas üveg előtt álltam. Jégvirágos réteg vonta be fagyos leplével a vékony, átlátszó falat, de az mégsem tudott mindent eltakarni előlem. A homályos semmi közepén egy kezet láttam; egy vékony, sápadt tenyeret, mely olyan erősen tapadt az üveg falához, hogy több helyütt fehérré vált az annak feszülő bőr. Ernyedten lógott előttem, erőtlenül, mégis azt a benyomást keltette bennem, mintha mindenáron ki akarna törni a börtönéből._

_– Kérlek, nyújtsd ide a kezed!_

_Lassan megemeltem a balomat, s ujjbeggyel megérintettem az üveglapot. Hideg volt, mélységesen hideg – az én ujjamba is átszökött belőle a fagy, mégsem vettem el a kezem. Éreztetni akartam a Másik Oldalon lévővel, hogy itt vagyok, hogy nincs egyedül. Nem akartam magára hagyni őt._

_Ha nem lett volna közöttünk a fal, az érintése vajon akkor is ennyire jeges lett volna?_

_Ki lehetett ott? Bárki is volt, közel éreztem őt magamhoz._

_– Én vagyok._

_Megrezzentem. Kérdőn kutattam a szemeimmel a Másik Oldalt, de semmit nem láttam. Minden homályba veszett._

_Miért nem látlak? Elbújtál előlem?_

_– Harry…_

_Harry a te neved? Te vagy Odaát? De az nem lehet, hiszen én_ itt _vagyok, ezen az oldalon. Márpedig nem lehetek egyszerre két helyen. Olyan nem létezhet._

_Vagy ez az Oldal – vagy az a Másik. Nincs apelláta._

_– Ezért kell választanod._

_Miért kellene? Nem akarok. Mindkét helyet szeretem._

_– Melyik vagy te? A vitrin melyik oldalán vagy?_

_Tessék…?_

_– Ha te ébren vagy, nekem aludnom kell. De ha cserélnénk, ha te aludnál el… akkor én felébredhetnék. Gyere át hozzám! Úgyis ide tartozol! Hozzám!_

_Némán meredtem az üvegre, s a mögötte feszülő tenyér sötét sziluettjére. Az most már teljes felületével az üveglapra tapadt, a jégvirágok azonban nem olvadtak el a melegétől. Fénylett és ragyogott minden, mint a hajnal fényében megcsillanó jégcsapok, mégsem volt szép vagy megnyugtató a látvány. Talán épp ellenkezőleg: olyan érzés fogott el, mintha azért nyúlna felém a kéz, hogy magával ragadjon a sötétségbe._

_– Gyere! Nyújtsd a kezed! Köszöntsük együtt a reggelt!_

_Még egy hosszú pillanatig meredtem a hívogatóra, akit olyan rettenetesen közel éreztem magamhoz, hogy szinte meg tudtam volna érinteni a lelkeinket összekapcsoló fonalat… de aztán elfordultam._

_Ahogy távolodtam tőle, még tompán, visszhangosan hallani véltem a halk, aggodalmas kérdését:_

_– Én melyik oldalán vagyok a vitrinnek?_

||++|*|++||

Fogalmam sem volt, mire ébredhettem fel. Az óra békésen kattogott a sötétben, a hajnal még nem kezdett el pirkadni az ablak redői mögött. Még a takaró is a helyén volt, rajtam, úgyhogy ez sem lehetett az, ami megzavarta az álmomat.

Aztán észrevettem, hogy üres a mellettem lévő hely az ágyon, és már tudtam is a választ.

A szemüvegemért nyúltam, de az nem volt a szokott helyén az ágy melletti polcon. Összevont szemöldökkel ültem fel az ágyban, nem törődve a kellemetlen, sajgó zsibbadással, ami felszaladt rajtam a gerincem mentén.

Tom és a szemüvegem is eltűnt… Nem jó jel.

Ekkor figyeltem fel rá, hogy fény szűrődik be halványan a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón át. Kikeltem az ágyból, magamra borítottam a földről felkapott inget, és hangtalanul az ajtóhoz osontam. Közelebb érve már meghallottam a beszélgetés zajának halk duruzsolását. Nem mertem megkockáztatni, hogy jobban kinyitom az ajtót, így a résen keresztül lestem ki a nappalira.

Csak a kislámpa égett ott, de még így is ki tudtam venni a nekem háttal ülő Tom alakját. Terpeszben ült a földön, és szótlanul hallgatta, amit… Piton mondott neki a szemüvegen keresztül.

Megborzongtam a rám ülő nehéz érzésektől, de elnyomtam magamban mindent, és csak arra koncentráltam, hogy hegyezzem a fülem.

– … vártam a jelentkezésedet. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha felfigyeltek volna az eltűnésére – gondolom, nem is sejtik, milyen értékes tárgyat loptam el a Mordon halála körüli zűrzavarban –, de mindenesetre ezt biztosra nem állíthatom. Nem lett volna tanácsos felelőtlenül a kastély közelében tartózkodnom, így…

– Értem, értem – legyintett Tom meglepő türelmetlenséggel a hangjában. – Tehát Harry még mindig a kastélyban van?

– Igen. Pár órája láttam Grangert és Lupint három Mungóbeli gyógyító kíséretében távozni a Roxfortból. Úgy sejtem, a holnapi nappal akarják visszaszállítani a fiút a neki kirendelt helyre, ahol az elmúlt hónapokat is töltötte az ispotály személyzetének felügyelete alatt.

– Miért vitték akkor most egyáltalán az iskolába?

– Mordon kérvényezte. A rendtagok mind jelen voltak a bemenetele alkalmával; azt hitték, Mordon képes lesz kihozni Pottert. Szerencsére egyikük sem sejtette, hogy te is benn vagy, Nagyuram. Ha úgy lett volna, sokkal komolyabban rákészülnek a műveletre. – Piton egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd lassan, szinte habozva folytatta: – Bocsáss meg a kérdésért, Nagyúr, de… hogy lehetséges az, hogy…

– Hogy még itt vagyok? – szakította félbe Tom. Összevontam a szemöldököm. A hangja egészen keserűnek, és valahogy ön-ironikusnak hatott. – Csak teóriával válaszolhatok, tényekkel nem.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy még benn vagy, sokkal hamarabb elloptam volna a szemüveget. Így csak akkor mentem el érte, nehogy felfedezzék a csatornát, amikor hallottam Potter átszállításáról a Roxfortba… Rettenetesen sajnálom.

– Már nem számít. Nem tudhattad. Ami azt illeti, én magam sem számítottam erre a fejleményre. Sem arra, ami itt történt… sem arra, ami odakinn. – Tom egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott, majd halk, egészen tárgyilagos hangon kérdezte: – Pontosan milyen körülmények között haltam is meg?

Úgy éreztem, a küszöbre dermed a testem.

Piton is úgy folytatta, mint akit nagyon zavar a téma kellemetlensége. – Amikor Pottert megszerezve magadhoz ragadtad a hatalmat, azért tört ki akkora pánik, mert Dumbledore is szőrén-szálán eltűnt. Akkoriban többször is jelentettem erről neked… Azt hittük, gyáva módon itt hagyta a Rendjét, de mint kiderült, nem ok nélkül bujkált. Magához vette a… Nagyúr, bizonyára emlékszel a jóslatra. A leírás arról a személyről, aki végezhet veled, két gyermekre is ráillett…

– Igen. És? Én Harryt választottam.

– Úgy van. Mikor azonban Pottert eltüntetted az útból, Dumbledore… nos, Dumbledore a szárnyai alá vette a másik fiút, és elbujdosott vele, hogy Kiválasztottat neveljen belőle.

– Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Tom. A sötét hálószoba rejtekében én ugyanígy tettem. – Hogy lehetne _másvalaki_ a Kiválasztott, mint a Kis Túlélő, akit „egyenrangúmként” jelöltem meg?

– Erre nem tudok válaszolni, Nagyúr – mondta sajnálkozó hangon Piton. Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy csóválja a fejét. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy Dumbledore és Longbottom szeptemberben visszatértek, a Rend pedig megújult erővel lépett fel az uralmad ellen. Senki nem hitte volna, hogy a lázadók ekkora erőre kapnak, de kettejük visszatérésével, úgy hiszem, az emberek visszanyerték a reményüket.

– Longbottom? Pont _Longbottom?_ – ismételte Tom elkínzott hangon. – Sejthettem volna, az a kölyök ebben a világban is rettenetesen bosszantó volt. De még így is… Belegondolni, hogy pont Longbottom volt képes végezni a Sötét Nagyúrral! Biztos voltam benne, hogy ha Harryt kivonom a forgalomból, azzal a győzelmem megkérdőjelezhetetlenné válik.

– Te tudtál róla? Mármint…

– Nem kell ennyire hajbókolni, Perselus. Egyrészt nem én vagyok az urad, akinek letetted a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, másrészt, még ha az lennék, sem tehetnék veled semmit innen, bentről. Hagyd hát a felesleges formalitást, és beszélj nyíltan!

– … Rendben. Tudtál róla, hogy a valóságban elvesztetted a háborút?

– Igen – bólintott Tom kurtán. A hangja egészen elmélyült, ahogy folytatta: – Sokáig csak gyanítottam, legfőképp a jelentéseid elmaradásából, de amikor végeztem itt Mordonnal, már teljesen biztos voltam benne. Ő, aki nem Harry fantáziájának szülötte volt, kisebb mágikus robbanással halt meg, és nem hagyott maga után holttestet. Október elején én elutaztam egy üzleti útra… ahol egyik este hasonló dolog történt velem. Nem emlékszem rá tisztán, de az biztos, hogy a karjaim egyik pillanatról a másikra csillámló, nyers varázserővé bomlottak szét… Amikor legközelebb felnéztem, megint egyben voltam. Csak azzal tudom magyarázni, hogy Voldemort bukásának pillanatában én is megszűntem létezni, ahogy annak lennie kellett.

– De ha eredetileg eltűntél te is a Sötét Nagyúrral együtt, nem értem, hogyan térhettél vissza.

– Látod, Perselus, ez egy olyan dolog, amit jó ideig én magam sem értettem. – Tom hátradőlt a díványon, és ahogy hunyorítottam, egy pillanatra elkaptam az arcára felkúszó mosoly látványát. – Végül egyetlen lehetséges magyarázatot találtam: Harryt.

– Pottert? Bocsáss meg, de ezt nem értem.

– Pedig egyszerű. Harry tart életben engem. Valahol mindig is ezt tette.

Sóbálvánnyá meredve álltam az ajtóban, és olyan érzésem volt, mintha víz alá nyomták volna a fejemet. Minden hang tompán, messziről szólt… minden színtelennek tűnt. Egész testemben lezsibbadtam.

Tom kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét, ahogy folytatta: – Miután megtapasztaltam a halált, és visszatértem, számtalan kísérletet tettem a teóriám igazolására. Gyógyszereket vettem be, autó elé ugrottam, átszúrtam a szívem… A fantázialények épp úgy halnak meg ebben a világban, ahogy a valóságban is, Harry tudata azonban engem szemlátomást a logikusan felépített rendszer fölé emelt: _nem tudok meghalni_. Ha megvágom a kezem, vérzek, és ott marad a heg, de ha túl mély a seb, és már veszélyeztetné az életemet, akkor egyszerűen eltűnik… mintha Harry nem lenne hajlandó elismerni, hogy megszűnhetek létezni.

– Nehéz belegondolni – tette hozzá aztán keserű hangon a férfi. – Azelőtt azt hittem, csak én és Harry vagyunk valódiak ebben az álomban, de most már ez sem igaz: attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy Voldemort megszűnt létezni, én sem vagyok már más, mint Harry fantáziájának a szüleménye. Ettől függetlenül önmagam maradtam, a személyiségem és a gondolataim a régiek; nem korlátoz Harry tudása. Azt hiszem, örülnöm kellene ennek. Elvégre nem akartam meghalni.

– Akkor a fiú a köteléketek ellenére sem tud az igazságról?

Tom hangja hirtelen megkeményedett, amikor olyan halkan folytatta, hogy egészen az ajtónak kellett préselnem magam, ha hallani akartam őt. – Nem, és ennek feltétlenül így is kell maradnia! Harry nem tudhatja meg, hogy a fehér oldal valójában megnyerte a háborút, Weasleyék pedig életben vannak. Jelen pillanatban még alszik, hiába kapta meg az Örök Álom ellenszerét, de csakis azért, mert azt hiszi, hogy a valóságban Voldemort rémuralma fogadná őt. Ha kiderül, hogy a barátai nem vesztek oda, ráadásul a háborúnak is vége van, többé nem tudnám itt tartani. – Ahogy Tom hátrahajtotta a fejét, láttam, hogy lehunyta a szemét. – Rafináltabb kölyök, mint hittem. A beszélgetésünk alkalmával az első reakciója az volt, csak össze akarom zavarni a hazugságommal, hogy ez által könnyebben manipulálhassam őt. Kétszer nem fogja bekapni ugyanazt a horgot. Különben is… Meg akarom tartani őt magamnak. Ha már a háborút elvesztettem, legalább az az egy győzelem maradjon meg a Sötét Nagyúr részére, hogy Harry Pottert sikerült elvennie a világtól.

Ezt követően hosszú percekig hallgattak. Végül Piton volt az, aki megtörte a csendet:

– Mi lesz veled ezután, Nagyúr?

– Gondolom, ami eddig is: itt leszek, mert Harry így akarja. Ha nem ébred fel, és ilyen megszállottan köt engem ehhez az álomléthez, azt hiszem, nagyon hosszú ideig fogok élni.

– És… én? – Piton hangját, meglepő módon, őszinte aggodalom színezte meg. – Én mit tegyek?

– Menekülj, Perselus – susogta negédes hangon Tom, amitől még én is megborzongtam. – Többé nem találkozhatunk, és a csatornát is el kell pusztítani mindkét oldalon, amint befejezzük ezt a végső beszélgetést… de mindenesetre minden jót kívánok neked! Az életben maradt és el nem fogott halálfalóim nagy része, gondolom, már szétszéledt a nagyvilágban. Kövesd a példájukat.

– De… – Piton elharapta a mondatot, és amikor legközelebb megszólalt, a hangja ismét olyan tárgyilagos volt, mint ahogy azt megszokhattuk tőle. – Köszönöm, Nagyúr. Viszont kívánom neked.

A következő pillanatban hangos reccsenést hallottam. Elhűlt tagokkal leskelődtem a zaj forrása után, de puszta szemmel csak rettentő homályosan láttam mindent. Tom azonban halkan, csak magának címezve dünnyögte: – Hát, Harrynek meglesz az öröme. Úgyis mindig új szemüvegért rágta a fülemet…

És akkor már mindent értettem.

Mikor láttam, hogy Tom feláll a díványról, majd a konyhába indul – biztos, hogy kidobja a szemüvegem maradványait a kukába –, kihasználtam az alkalmat, és visszasiettem az ágyhoz. Ledobtam az inget a földre, gyorsan bebújtam a takaró alá, majd a következő perceket azzal töltöttem el, hogy próbáltam lassúvá csillapítani a kopogó szívverésemet. Nehezen ment, mert hallottam Tom puha lépteinek hangját a másik helyiségből, és az apró zaj mintha a puszta levegőn keresztül pumpálta volna belém az adrenalint.

Fogalmam sem volt már, mit higgyek, mit akarjak. Csak azt tudtam, hogy menten szétrobbanok a sok információtól. Neville lett a Kiválasztott, míg én megmaradtam a Kis Túlélőnek, és legyőzte Voldemortot? A háborúnak valójában vége van, Hermione és Ron pedig élnek?

Mikor Tom korábban a hazugságaival tömte a fejem, úgy éreztem, kitépték a szívemet a helyéről, és tátongó űr maradt csupán a mellkasomban. Ehhez képest most meleg, szeretetteli bizsergés ömlött szét a testem minden pontjába. Jól vannak. Vége van a rémálomnak. _Jól vannak._

Kis híján megrezzentem, mikor a léptek hirtelen a szobában szólaltak meg. Igyekeztem ellazítani az arcomat, és mélyen a párnába fúrtam azt, hogy Tom még csak véletlenül se láthassa meg, hogy ébren vagyok. Nem tudom, miért nem akartam a szemébe vágni rögtön, hogy felesleges tovább tagadnia, tudom már az igazságot… Tényleg nem tudom, miért. De nem akartam. Nagyon nem.

Hallottam, hogy a székhez lép, és ráteszi a földről felszedett ruhadarabokat. Mindig olyan átkozottul rendszeretőnek kellett lennie…

A szívem egyik pillanatról a másikra a gyomromba süllyedt.

Tom sem igazi már, hiába őrizte meg a személyiségét, a gondolatait: valójában meghalt Voldemorttal együtt. Az elmúlt hónapok… egészen, mióta hazajött az üzleti útról… semmi nem volt igazi.

Abban a pillanatban megértettem, hogy teljesen egyedül vagyok.

A felfedezés ijesztő volt. Belegondolni, hogy ott van körülöttem az a hatalmas világ, de minden hely, minden épület, minden ember csupán az én agyam szüleménye… borzalmas érzés volt. Soha semmi nem ijesztett még meg ennyire.

 _Felébredhetnék –_ gondoltam. – _Odakinn most már béke várna. A barátaim. A nyugalom. És még csak a „Kis Túlélői” posztom sem jelentene többé problémát, hiszen immár nem én vagyok a varázsvilág hőse._

_Élhetnék normális életet. Amire mindig is vágytam. Azokkal, akik nagyon fontosak nekem._

_Csak épp…_

_…_

_Csak épp egyvalaki nem lenne ott._

Furcsa, de hirtelen valahogy minden idegességem elszállt. A lélegzetem elcsitult, a szívem nyugodt, lassú tempóban vert tovább. Amilyen mozdulatlanul feküdtem, senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy még élénken kattogtak az agykerekeim.

Tom ekkor csúszott be mögém az ágyba. Ő is magára borította a takarót, majd közelebb húzott magához, és a derekam köré fonta meleg karját.

Ahogy hallgattam a hátulról hajamnak csapódó lélegzetvételének puha hangját, arra jutottam, hogy fölösleges több gondolatot ölnöm ebbe az egészbe. Elmerültem abban a kellemes érzésben, ahogy a belőle áradó hő minden takarónál melegebben a testem köré borul…

És tovább aludtam.

**Author's Note:**

> Érdekességnek: A Csipkerózsika történetek változatai (a különbségekre fókuszálva)
> 
>  **Giambattista Basile:** _Sole, Luna e Talia_ ~ „Nap, Hold és Talia” – 1634
> 
> Ebben a legelső ilyen témájú műben egy prófécia (a csillagok állása) okozza a lány hosszú alvását, amiről asztrológusok értesítik a főurat. A fiatal Talia körme alá beszorul egy lenvászon darabka, ami miatt elalszik. A közelben vadászó király rátalál az alvó lányra, és megerőszakolja őt. Talia teherbe esik, ikrei születnek: Sole (Nap) és Luna (Hold), akik egyike véletlenül a lány ujját kezdi el szopni, kiszívva a körme alól a vásznat, és ezzel felébresztve őt.
> 
> A történet ezzel nem ér véget: a második felében a király tudomást szerez a gyermekekről, de ő már házas. A királyné kideríti az igazságot, csellel a kastélyba hozatja Taliát, majd ráveszi a szakácsot, hogy ölje meg és főzze meg a gyerekeket, és szolgálja fel őket a férjének. Ezután mágjára akarja vetetni Taliát és felfedi a férjének, hogy megette a saját gyerekeit. A szakács valójában megmentette a gyerekeket, a király pedig kivégezteti a feleséget és a bizalmast.
> 
> Forrás: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun,_Moon,_and_Talia
> 
> **Charles Perrault:** _La Belle au bois dormant_ ~ „Az erdőben alvó szépség” - 1697  
> (a Histoires ou contes du temps passé című gyűjteményből)
> 
> Hét jótündért hívnak a királylány születésének megünneplésére, a nyolcadikat – aki valószínűleg már akkor is gonosz volt – elfelejtik értesíteni, ezért az megátkozza a gyermeket: a királylány meg fogja szúrni az ujját egy orsóval, és meghal. A hetedik tündér százéves álommá tompítja az átkot, amelyből csak egy királyfi ébresztheti majd fel. A király a birodalom összes rokkáját elpusztíttatja.  
> Tizenhat évvel később a királylány a palota egyik tornyában egy öregasszonyra lel, aki rokkát forgat. Kíváncsi a szerkezetre, megtapogatja azt, de megszúrja az ujját, ezért elalszik. Az öregasszony megijed, próbálja felébreszteni a lányt, de sikertelenül, ezért segítségért kiált. Sárkányok húzta szekéren megérkezik a hetedik tündér, és látja, hogy az átok beteljesedett. Mivel úgy gondolja, hogy a királylány felébredvén nem akarná egyedül találni magát, a kastély összes lakóját elaltatja.  
> Száz év elteltével arra jár egy királyfi, aki a falusi öregektől hall az átokról. Átvág az erdőn, bejut a vadrózsákkal benőtt kastélyba, és feljut a toronyszobáig. A királylány szépsége térdre kényszeríti, a varázslat pedig véget ér: a hercegnő a palota többi lakójával együtt felébred.
> 
> A második részben a királyfi és a királylány már házasok, és két gyermekük születik: L’Aurore (Hajnal) és Le Jour (Nappal). A királyfi titokban tartja ezt a mostohaanyja elől, aki org származású. Mikor a királyfi elfoglalja a trónt, a palotába hozatja a családját.  
> A mostoha egy erdőben rejtőző kunyhóba viteti a királylányt és a gyerekeket, ahol ráparancsol az szakácsra, hogy főzze meg neki a kisfiút, majd a kislányt. A szakács valójában megmentette a gyerekeket, ez ki is derül, mikor az org az anyát kívánja megenni. Az org viperákkal árasztja el a házat, de a király végül odaér és végeznek a gonosszal.
> 
> Forrás: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty
> 
> **Jacob & Wilhelm Grimm: **_Dornröschen_ ~ „Kis rózsatövis” – 1812
> 
> Ez a változat csak az eredeti történetek első felét dolgozza fel. A királylány immár nevet is kap: Csipkerózsika. (Angolul Briar Rose, néhány helyen Rosamund.) Ebben a verzióban tizenhárom jótündér van, de az ünnepségre csak tizenkettőt hívnak meg, mert nincs a kastélyban ennél több arany étkészlet. A tizenharmadik tündér sértettségében elátkozza az újszülöttet, ám a tizenkettedik tompít az átkon. Miután Csipkerózsika megszúrja az ujját, az egész kastély elalszik vele együtt. A királyfi Perrault verziójához hasonlóan jut el Csipkerózsikához, akibe aztán első látásra beleszeret: szerelmes csókja az, ami végül megtöri az átkot.
> 
> A Grimm testvérek a gyűjteményük legelső kiadásában „A gonosz mostoha” címmel különálló meseként publikálták az eredeti történet második felét. 
> 
> Forrás: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty#Variants
> 
> **Tchaikovsky** (1890) és **Disney** (1959) verziói ~
> 
> A Walt Disney mese zeneileg teljes egészében Tschaikovsky balettjén, történetileg pedig javarészt Perrault verzióján alapszik. A királylány neve a balettbeli hősnőhöz hasonlóan Aurora, vagyis Hajnal – bár Perrault-nál a hercegnő lányát hívták így –, és a tündérek csak félrevezetésként nevezik el őt Csipkerózsikának. Perrault eredeti könyvének illusztrációiban a királylány barna hajú volt, a mesefilmben azonban szőke lett. A balettben hat jó és egy gonosz, míg a Disney mesében mindössze három jó és egy gonosz tündér van.
> 
> Források:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sleeping_Beauty_(ballet)  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty_(1959_film)


End file.
